


Summer After Highschool

by TheRaadicalKid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clark was tortured by Lex, F/F, F/M, Kara loves Lena, Lena the Mafia's princess, Lex is the Mafia boss, Lucy Lane used to be bffs with Lena, Lucy is mad at Lena, Rival Schools - Freeform, Slow Burn, kara doesnt remember her first kiss was Lena, kara's parents were gunned down, lena stole Kara's heart, maggie is both friends with Lena and Lucy she is neutral, mon-el is like kara's little brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaadicalKid/pseuds/TheRaadicalKid
Summary: High School is Over and Kara has something to prove to her sister and her friends. During the start of their summer, they go to an after party filled with people they know and dont know. A twist of fate happens. Someone stole Kara's heart.Or alsoSummer After High School when they first metLena remembers. (Sort of)But Kara doesn't.What happens when Kara who sees everything in black and white falls for Lena, the Mafia's little princess?





	1. When we first Met

**Author's Note:**

> College AU
> 
> Obsessed with supercorp so I decided to write something. Im sorry if its awful. First timer here.  
> SORRY :(
> 
> More characters to come.

Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine. She was the cheerleading captain. Kara was that rare popular person in high school who is not mean to her schoolmates. She smiles at everyone. She knew most of the people in school. She's energetic, smart, bubbly and kind. She may be oblivious at times but she's the kind of person you wouldn't want to hurt. Even though she's also sort of shy, and rambles a lot in awkward situations, its safe to say Everyone adored Kara Danvers.

"And my friends, our future awaits." Alex closes her speech. Alex is the Valedictorian and the student council president. Everyone respected Alex. They were also kinda afraid of her. Maybe that's why no one really bothered to be serious with her little adoptive sister, Kara. All it took was a stare from Alex.

When their Graduation was over, everyone headed to the Lake for their after party.

"I think we are lost." Winn, Kara's best friend, mutters.  
Kara sighs. "No we are so NOT. Trust me Winn. I am a walking compass."  
They kept goin in circles around the woods until Kara eventually admits the truth.

"okay fine!" Kara adjusts her glasses. "But hey look there's the smoke. So Bonfire's that way. Come on!" She points as she pulls Winn and leads the way.

"Oh gosh. Finally! What took you so looooong?!" Alex asks.  
"Nevermind your sister. Here." Maxwell Lord, Alex' boyfriend, gives Kara and Winn something to drink. Kara wondered what it was. She takes a sip. And yep, definitely vodka, she thinks.

Kara decided to not drink more even though her sister's boyfriend kept being a jerk and teasing her that she's a party killer. After all she already had 3 cups of mixed drinks. She actually feels pretty dizzy right now. Kara just isn't comfortable drinking. She has fun even without being drunk at all.

An hour went of Kara and Winn dancing to the music and mingling with their batch mates and other people that they didnt know. It wasnt just their high school's after party. It was also their rival school's from the opposite side of town. Both School's president agreed it would be iconic if they held a joint post-graduation party. It was Alex' idea. Kara can see Maxwell Lord all over her sister. When she turned to look them, Maxwell was kissing Alex which personally burned her eyes. Cringe, kara thinks.

They were standing by the table of Alcoholic drinks.

  
"Whats wrong?" Winn asks.

Kara sighs. "Douche"

"Who's a douche?" They heard a voice say and turn their backs to see whose it was. It was Max his arm hanging around Alex.

"What? Douche? What douche? No one. Did i say douche? I said dish. Definitely going to wash the dishes when i get home. Dish not douche" Kara Rambles.

"Woah relax danvers" maxwell laughs. Alex elbowed maxwell and gave him a warning look. "Youre too nervous sometimes. Some spontaneity would help. Youre too safe" Maxwell adds.

"I am not!" Kara objects. She turns her head to Winn and gave him a questioning look.

"You kinda are, sis." Alex jokes.

Kara pouts, "hey. I can be spontaneous at times"

"Hmmm. Name one instance?" Alex asks Kara knowing she doesn't have any.

Maxwell laughs. Ugh. What a jerk, kara thinks. "You cant even go for your long time crush, James Olsen, over there" Maxwell points at the man standing by the bonfire.

Kara looks at James. She suddenly keeps on fidgeting. She can feel her heart pump so fast. She feels like palpitating.  
She looks down for a moment and turns to her friends. can see it in Alex and Winn's eyes too. They dont think Kara could do it.

"You know what..." Kara says as she turns to the table and drinks 4 shots of tequila. Straight.

Winn holds her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hey woah. Its okay Kar. You dont nee-"

Kara cuts off Winn and raises a hand to stop him speaking as she takes another shot.

"You want spontaneity." Kara walks to the bonfire's direction. "ill show you one."

She was walking towards James. James Olsen, the captain of the football team, was her crush since middle school. They were friends but she never had the courage to tell him how she feels even after He broke up with His girlfriend Lucy 3 months ago.

Kara's world was buzzing. She was ready to prove something to her friends. She was gonna go out there and tell James everything she feels since middle school. She can hear her heart.

_Thump_  
_Thump_  
_Thump_  
_Thump_

James is now looking at her direction. Her heart was so fast. She was nervous af. But it wasnt because of James. She realized this as she stares at the raven-haired girl beside James laughing with another girl who was wearing a blue leather jacket. The music, the voices of the crowd, it all just stopped. She was still walking towards the bonfire. Staring at that raven haired girl who was smiling. Laughing behind the bonfire's flames. She was like a goddess who holds the fire.

_Thump_  
_Thump_  
_Thump_

Gosh. The girl's movement was in slow motion. Kara feels like even her walking is in slow motion. Everything is in slow motion. Until she was right in front of the raven haired girl. She can feel James and the girl with the blue leather jacket staring at her in confusion but Kara's eyes never left the raven haired girl. Kara's world was still buzzing and muted. Slowly, the girl turned to face Kara slowly. In Kara's eyes, everything happened in slow motion.

_Thump_  
_Thump_  
_Thump_

Then kara didnt give the raven haired girl to process anything. She cups the girl's face and kisses her. Kara kisses her passionately that felt like forever. Kara kisses that girl's bottom lip as she slowly pulls away, suprised that the raven haired girl's eyes were shut.

_Thump_  
_Thump_  
_Thump_  
_Thump._

The raven girl haired pulls her hand to stop Kara but Kara manages to run off without looking back. The noises slowly coming back. She sees Alex in a motorcycle signaling her to make it fast. She runs and hops at the back of the motorcycle. She still feels her heart palpitating.

They were already at the main road. Alex driving fastly when Kara's heart rate returned to normal.

"Wait. A motorcycle?" Kara asks as she clings to Alex.

  
"I'll explain later."

kara didnt hear alex as she was busy with her thoughts

_woah! what just happened?? woah. Those lips. They were so soft. Those eyes. Oh gosh. Her smile._


	2. Look for the girl with a broken smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV of Chapter one.

Lena Luthor used to be either someone who you want to be friends with or who you want to be. Despite being adopted and apparently being not enough for her mother, she loved her life. She was in the best school in town. Some would say that only entitled rich and powerful kids go there and if a student isnt not rich enough, he/she is probably a scholar. She was at the top of her class. She had a great social life, sex life even. Love life though? Not so much. She's never been in love. She was in no rush though. She enjoyed the physical attraction she got and gave others. She had great friends too. Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane, General Samuel Lane's daughter, and Maggie Sawyer, the kid with the scholarship, were best friends. The three of them were inseparable.

But all of that was before Lex. Before the partying, smoking, drinking and the one night stands started.

Knowing how close Lex and Lena was, everyone stayed away from her. Lena would hear her name and murderer in one sentence often. People assumed she was the same with her brother. It didn't matter that she was pretty or rich, she still became undateable. Everyone of her peers just vanished. All except one. Maggie Sawyer.

///

 

"Come on. Dont get anti-social with me now, Luthor!" Maggie says as she keeps waking Lena up from her nap, Jumping on her bed like a child.  
"We have to go the the party."

Lena groans. She throws some pillows at Maggie. "NO"

"There'll be a lot of people we dont know from the other school. You could be anyone. You could be a Lena Mcgrath. Or just Lena. No one needs to know youre a Luthor."  
Maggie throws the pillow back at Lena. she sighs. "Come on. Dont make me drag you please"

"Ughhh Fine!" Lena rolls her eyes. "Give me a minute to change" Lena stands and pretty much dresses to impress. Lena wasnt really in a party mood but Maggie wanted to go. And after all that happened last year with Lex, Maggie stayed friends with her. she was thankful for That. So she drag herself off her bed.

///

  
When they arrived at the lake Maggie and Lena grab a drink right away. They were dancing and mingling with others by the bonfire when they hear a familiar voice.

"Hey you guys!" James hugs them. He pats both Maggie and Lena's head to mess their hair up "I miss you both"

"Ugh James. Not the hair, doofus" Lena punches James shoulder, laughing. "You know Luce isn't with us, right? We kinda had a bff break up"

"Yeah I know. We kinda broke up too. Remember? Where is she anyways? Isnt this her and Alex' party as class presid- " James adds not finishing the sentence as he notices someone afar on the way to the bonfire

"Hey. Don't count me in. Im Switzerland." Maggie raises both her hands to protest.  
"Im like Neutral territory. I love you both Luthor!" Maggie bumps her drink to Lena's and Started tickling Lena's side.

"Looks like its a good idea to come to here after all" Lena says.

  
She was enjoying herself as Maroon 5's " _She will be loved_ " started playing.  
Lena was laughing. She was trying to avoid Maggie's tickles. In that moment she realizes how lucky she is to have a friend like Maggie. Her thoughts were interrupted when Maggie stops and looks at someone just beside her.

"Hey Ka-" She hears James say as she turns her head to see who is Maggie looking at. A sudden shock went through her when she realizes that the girl's lips were on hers. Lena felt a jolt of electricity flowing through her body.

 _God. These lips are so soft. She tastes like tequila. Or wait is that vodka?_ she thinks as she closes her eyes. Deepening the kiss.

 _'i dont mind spending everyday'_ Lena can still hear Maroon 5 - She will be loved still playing. The smell of Vanilla and Honey getting stronger. Lena feels like time froze. She wanted time to freeze and be stuck in this moment. Stuck in this feeling she quite didnt understand. She had kissed a lot of people before but she never felt this way. Never closed her eyes to take in the feeling. She's still kissing the girl passionately when she softly raises her hands to the girls waist, pulling her closer.

A sting of disappointment rushes through her as she senses the girl's lips pulling away, bitting her lower lip. She opens her eyes only to see the girl's back trying to run off. She sees something fall off the girl's hand when she tried to hold the her hand back to stop her from running.

Lena picks it up. It was a silver bracelet. On it, There was a Heart pendant, engraved:

 _**To the moon** _  
_**and back.** _  
_**Always.** _  
_**K.Z.** _

She looks up to the crowd, trying to find the girl. ' _How stupid can she be! How could she not see the girl's face' Le_ na thinks. She was surged backed into reality when their school mate shouted at Maggie from afar running in their direction.

"Sawyer! sawyer! Your motorbike! Someone stole your motorbike!" He was breathing heavily. "This way! Follow me!"

Maggie's face turned from complete awe and shock (due to the unexpected kiss) into a complete rage. Maggie's angry look was enough for Lena to put the bracelet in her pocket and run after them, leaving James behind. Oh god. Lena pities the person who stole her best friend's motorbike. No one messes with Maggie cause no one could handle Maggie pissed. Especially not when it concerns her motorbike.

 

Lena can hear Maggie cursing probably more words than anyone could actually grasp.

"I swear to god if I catch that thief!!!!!!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Lena's Pov of chapter one.  
> Should it end here as a one shot 2 POVs or should i continue the chapters as orginally planned?? :)


	3. Someone stole my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda slow burn. Sanvers first meeting. Not much Supercorp in this chapter but i promise there will be in the next. I just really need to get this chapter out there
> 
> P.s.  
> "The 13th" mentioned here is a 24/7 coffee shop

Lucy was late for the party. She was in a hurry when she sees A group of people shouting and punching each other. One of them is Alex Danvers trying to kick Maxwell Lord.

"Alex! What's happening?" Lucy asks as she runs towards Alex.

"Luce! Find Winn. ill get Kara." Alex runs aways from the brawl. "Meet you at the 13th in Mckinley Road"

Apparently, Maxwell Lord started a fight with the captain of the football team of their rival schoool, Pacific High, again. Everyone just started helping either Maxwell or the football player and everything just got messy from their area.

Alex found a motorbike around the corner. _you've gotta be kidding me. With a motorbike this cool, who's stupid enough to leave the keys in its ignition_ , Alex thinks.

She ran towards the motorbike and mentally thank the owner. She needed to get her sister out of here. If Kara sees a fight like this, it may trigger her sister's traumatic experience. She cant let that happen. Bot on her watch. So she hops on the motorbike while she somehow managed to see Kara running towards her. She signals Kara to her direction. They somehow managed to reach the 13th. Alex sees Lucy and Winn already there waiting for them. Kara was pretty drunk so they put her at the back seat of Lucy's car.

Kara then lied down and fell asleep in an instant. Alex was busy telling Winn not to tell Kara about anything that happened tonight and explaining to Lucy what happened and how everything's totally over with Maxwell Lord as she hears a car pull up.

The next thing she knows someone's hand is on her shoulders. She turns her back to the girl with the blue leather jacket and thats when the girl's fist landed on her nose. There was blood flowing from Alex' nose. She looks up to see the girl.

"What the hell!!!" Alex shouts as she tries to grab the girl.

"Woah. Maggie," Lucy immediately puts her herself between the two. "Words. Use words"

Maggie and Alex were both in adrenaline rush. They were staring at each other intensely. They were so close to each other, Lucy in between, separating them. Not Alex, not Maggie, dared to blink. Their eyes fixed on each other for what seemed to be like a lifetime.

Maggie couldnt help but think...

_Wow she is beautiful. Even with a broken nose, she still is._

The sound of the car door when Lena walked out seemed to bring Maggie out of the intense stares. Lena is now by her side. Lucy stiffened a little but did not acknowledge the brunette's presence.

"She," Maggie blinks as she pokes Alex' shoulder. "Stole my motorbike"

Alex was in deep thoughts.

  
_Oh great. So i got my nose broken because of a motorbike. Who do you think you are?! Yeah whatever. You have a cool motorbike. Cool leather jacket. Great taste really. But aggghhh what am I even thinking!_

"You know them Luce?" Winn asks.

"Calm down a bit Mags" Lucy holds Maggie's shoulder as she turns to Winn. "Yeah. Maggie.is.my.friend."

Maggie notices how Lucy pretends that Lena isnt there. She can also see that Alex and Winn can sense there's a bit tension between Lucy and Lena.

  
Lena however doesnt mind. She is used to Lucy doing this to her. She gave up asking for Lucy's forgiveness a long time ago. She knows Theres no way to be forgiven.

"Maggie this is Winn and Alex. I know them through James." Lucy introduces them.

  
Lucy explains to Maggie what happened and how it was an emergency. Maggie was not willing to let it go but since she and Lucy are friends she decided to let it pass.

"Look I'm sorry okay. It really was an emergency" Alex apologizes.

"Sorry for," Maggie points at alex' nose  
"For that."

"Yeah. Whatver" Alex cant help but say. There's just something about Maggie that keeps Alex irritated.

Maggie rolled her eyes and smirks "Smug"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

To say that Kara woke up with a massive headache would be the understatement of the year. She hears someone moving the curtains as the brightness blinds her.

Kara's eyes were already half open when she sees the girl putting a mug and an aspirin on her bedside table.

"good morning, sunshine." The girl says.

"Lucy?" Kara squints her eyes. She puts on her glasses to make sure she sees clearly.

"What are you doing here? Oh god. My head hurts. Agh."

"Here." Lucy gets the mug from the table and hands it to Kara. "It will help with the hangover."

"Take the aspirin too. You had waaaaaay to much to drink, sis. You probably look worse than you feel" Alex says as she walks out the bathroom, freshly showered.

Kara drinks Lucy's hangover specialty drink. She cant help but make a sound and a bitter facial expression. The smoothie tastes awful!

"Thanks Luce. Oh no. Did i drink too much? I cant remember anything. Oh god. No. No. Did I do something embarrassing? I remember dancing with Win and agggghhh grossing out when maxwell was all over you. Agggghh I can never unsee that!! Aggghhh. Oh no. What did- I didnt do something, did I?" Kara practically rambles.

Alex was laughing and Lucy was trying to hide her laughter and terribly failing at it.

Alex hops to sit beside Kara on her bed. "Relax sis. Nothing major happened. We just had fun that's all"

  
Alex didn't say anything about last night's kiss. She knew it would be a big deal for Kara. She basically threatened Winn not to tell her sister. After all, that is what Alex does. Protect her sister wether from others or from herself.

Kara lets out a deep breath.  
"Oh thank god!" She mutters as she covers her face with her palms. Kara holds her wrist. Twisting it. She frantically checks something under the pillows and comforter. Kara looks at Lucy and then Alex.

"Oh my god. I- oh no! I, I, I. No. No. What-" Kara rambles. "oh no. oh god no!"

"What?" Lucy and Alex ask both in unison.

Kara's eyes are watery. Her lips are pouting. She looks like a kicked puppy whose food were taken away. She was holding her wrist where the bracelet used to be.

"M- M- M- my heart, Alex! It's gone!! someone stole it! someone stole my  heart!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: COLLEGE where they meet again after that night


	4. Potstickers for a deserving friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara's second meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think friends :) greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Italic words = Lena's or Kara's thoughts in their heads

Summer's Over. Everyone's pretty much either in his or her college dorm right now or on the way there. Kara just arrived in National City University. Alex already settled their stuff a few days before.

Kara is skipping in the halls on the way to her dorm room, beaming with excitement as she managed to hold 4 boxes of potstickers and eat some of them at the same time. She finds the dorm room and somehow wonders why it was half open. Kara was thankful for it though because she wouldn't know how to open the door with the potstickers she was carrying. Kara pushes her back on the door as she enters without looking at the surroundings. She immediately lies down on the bed putting the boxes of potsticker on top of her belly as she tries to finish the topmost box.

 

* * *

 

Lena just got out of the shower, Her hair still wet and messy. She was wearing only her underwear and a National City University hoodie. She sits on her bed and leans on the wall as she opens her macbook. She puts on her anti - radiation glasses that definitely suits her. She was updating her college information in her facebook page when someone enters the room and directly goes to Maggie's bed right in front of her.

 _Dammit. Didnt I tell Maggie to make sure the door is locked when she leaves. Typical maggie!_ Lena thinks as she shakes her head.

Lena opened her mouth as she was about to say something when the girl speaks.

"Oh gosh. Alesh. I hmmmolssh got lost ig da eampus ayying to get hereshh! Butt oooohh the anoush is amashing chhh and i lurrrvvveee thish potstickers so much!!", the girl mumbles.

Lena looks at the girl with a curious look. She suddenly forgets whatever she was about to say. She smirks, still eyes on the girl.

_She is such a rambling mess. Does she even realize no one could possibly understand what she's saying with all those food on her mouth? And are that all for her? Wow Thats a whole lot of food._

The blonde girl sits up. "Its just shooo shood Ale-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence when she turns and looks at Lena. The blonde immediately stands up. Lena can see how tense the girl is.

"Um, Uh. Hi." The blonde waves as she awkwardly adjust her glasses. She swallows heavily. "Uh- You- uh. Yyy, yy,, you're in my bed. I uh, mean in my room. Yeah room. Youre in my room. And oh. Oh" the blonde looks at Lena from head to toe, finally taking in what Lena was wearing. "And oh youre in your underwear. Just your underwear. I uh, sorry I didnt mean to stare. I just uh-"

 

 _Who is this girl? She is sooo cute and awkward and just so adorable._ Lena thinks.

Lena stops Kara in mid sentence. She slides up her radiation glasses above her head as she waves of her messy hair. She closes her macbook and smirks as she comes closer to where Kara is standing.

"I believe-" Lena says slowly in a seductive voice. She's still walking towards girl even though they barely 2 feet away from each other. The blonde takes a step back and falls on the bed. Lena is still smirking seductively as She takes the piece of paper that the blonde is holding as she reads it and then looks at the girl's eyes, taking one more step closer.

"-Kara Danvers, that you are the one in my room"

 

* * *

 

The Raven haired girl in front of Kara takes her student's form from her hands.

"I believe, Kara Danvers that you are the one in my room"

Kara is now siting on the bed leaning back because the raven haired girl is getting too close to her. The girl takes a step closer and leans down on Kara. Kara's heart is beating so fast.

 _Oh myyyyy. Ohhh myyy,_ Kara thinks. _Ohhhh. Whew_

She actually thought that the raven haired girl was about to kiss her. Instead, the girl was giving back her student's form as she points to the number on the paper.

"Here. It says 23. Not 13. Your room is right above mine" The girl says as she take a few steps back.

Kara feels something and she was quite confused about it. She didn't know if she should be disappointed or grateful that the girl didn't kiss her. She thinks she's more on grateful since she has never kissed anyone. None that she remembers anyways. And she wants her first kiss to be special. To be with someone who she truly loves. Kara is simply just sappy that way.

She let out a heavy breath as a sign of relief. "I- uh- i didn't mean to- I, uh. Im sorry I should go" Kara says as she rans out as fast as she can and heads to her dorm room.

 

* * *

 

_Unbelievable. Oh how adorable she is. I can't believe Maggie leaving the door open would be the highlight of my day._

Lena catches her self still grinning about the blonde girl when she hears a knock on her door. She puts on her shorts and opens the door. She was surprised it was Kara Danvers as she just left Lena's room abruptly 20 minutes ago. Lena noticed that Kara looked down to see if she was wearing anything other than her underwear.

"Ah, Kara Danvers-" Lena smiles. "-Haven't we already established that this is my room and not yours? But if youre so persistent, then fine. we could share a bed." Lena teases Kara as she raises one eyebrow.

Kara blushes and is now fidgeting. "Uh. No. No. No. Its okay. I found my un dorm room. Sorry. I , uh left my takeout on your bed. I really didnt want to bother you again but I, I uh, dont want those potstickers to go to waste. And they're my favorite-"

Lena is just amazed how Kara is a nervous wreck. She can't stop smiling knowing that Kara rambles when she's nervous. Lena concludes that she makes Kara nervous. Why? That's something she doesn't know but intends to find out.

"and I uh I mean National City has the best ones and- im talking a lot aren't I? And god gosh I should stop now. Okay. Stoping. Talking. I mean stop talking. Me."

Lena laughs. "Hey. Hey Kara. It's okay. Don't worry." She opens the door widely and signals Kara to come in. She gets the take outs on the bed and hands it to Kara.

"Here, Kara" Kara takes them and smiles when she realizes that Lena calls her by name which make Kara think that Lena is already now her friend. Her first friend in NCU infact. She was now starting to ease up a little bit around Lena.

"You never gave me your name" Kara pouts.

Lena gave a small sound of laughter "Lena."

She shakes her head. Lena hesitated at first to answer Kara when she asked for her name. She likes Kara and she didn't want her family name to push Kara away so she decided to just say her first name instead.

"Lena's pretty. I mean the name. Pretty name. And you ofcoure. Pretty face. But the name. Pretty name" Kara blushes at her statement and tries her best to shrug it off and continues in what she was trying to say.

" I uh I forced all my friends to eat these. Here.-" Kara gives Lena a big smile as she takes one box from her arms and hands it to Lena. She was quite sad about giving up a box of potstickers but she decided Lena deserved it.

"-And uh. For disturbing you and running into your room when you were half naked"

Lena was grinning as she takes Kara's box of potstickers. She sees Kara turning more red in the mention of her being half naked. Lena realizes what Kara said. Kara considered her a friend and this is more than she could ever ask for. She loves to be Kara's friend. A sting of disappointment rushes through her when she thinks that Kara won't be once she finds out that Lena is a Luthor.


	5. Lena Luthor doesnt do Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: Maggie doesn't remember that it was Kara who kissed Lena because well it hapened during the summer and they havent talked about it for awhile since Lena gave up pinning and trying to figure out who kissed her just before school started and because Maggie was more focused on her stolen motorbike and she also had alcohol that night so her memory's foggy. But mAggie knows she's seen kara somewhere. She just couldnt figure it out.

Maggie drags Lena into some frat party.

"I still don't get why we're here. All these fraternity boys shirtless showing their abs isn't even your seen Mags. And frankly, it isn't mine either." Lena sigs as she gets them drinks.

"I think my girl is here. She might be. Lucy said my girl is goin to NCU too" Maggie smirks.

" _Your_ girl?" Lena chuckles. "And who might that be?"

" you know. The motorbike girl."

"The one who stole your motorbike? I thought you hated her? And isn't she straight? And i think she hates you too"

Maggie shakes her head. "I thought so too. But then I cant stop thinking about her all summer and pleaaaaase she only hates me because she thinks I hate her. I really think all those anger we were feeling that summer night was just sexual tension. And Im telling you no one's straight-straight"

"I dont know mags."

"Look Lena, just give me an hour and then if she's not here we'll go. Alright?"

 

* * *

 

"Okay. She's not here. Let's go" Maggie says. She was about to go when she sees the only person who can make her smile like that.

She pulls Maggie as she comes towards the Kara Danvers. But then stops when she sees the frat boy kissing Kara on the cheek as he greets her. They were laughing and talking. And it hits Lena. That sting. She doesn't quite understand it. It can't be jealousy. It's beneath her.

_Lena Luthor was never Jealous._   
_Lena Luthor don't get Jealous._   
_Lena Luthor will never be Jealous._   
_Lena Luthor can't be Jealous._

  
But here she is, being Jealous with no apparent reason at all. She tries to shrug it off. Kara is her friend. Just her friend.

Maybe that's the problem

"Earth to Lena!" Maggie snaps her fingers in front of her.

 

* * *

 

Kara hears Lena's name. She turns her back and there she is. Lena Luthor. Lena didn't need to tell Kara her family name. She was aspiring to be a successful reporter for gods sake. Its her job to know. Or stalk her facebook and instagram? No. Kara wasnt stalking. She justifies it. She was simply trying to know who her new friend is.

"Lenaaa! Omg you're here. Sorry of course you're here. You're you!" Kara blushes as she sees Lena.

"Who's your friend babe?" Mon-el asks. Kara rolled her eyes. She hates it when Mon-el calls her babe.

Mon-el is her childhood friend in their neighborhood back when her biological parents were still alive. Kara knows Mon-El used to be inlove with her. She doesn't know if he still is though. At one point Kara thinks he might have fallen inlove with him too but the ship is long gone. She grew up. She changed. They both did. they remained good friends though and kept in touch when she went to live with the Danvers.

_Lena might think he's my boyfriend. Ugh. Mon-el. No. Why would I care what Lena thinks though. It's not like she's gonna be interested in me or something_

Kara was about to introduce them when Lena just smiled and left, pulling the girl she was with.

"What? Did I do something inappropriate again?" Mon-El jokes.

"Uh I have to go after her, Mon. Tell Winn ill be right back"

 

* * *

 

"Okay what was that all about?! Do tell!!"  
Maggie asks Lena as she punches her shoulders softly.

"Nothing"

"Lena! Hey! Lena!" Someone was shouting. They turn to see Kara running towards them.

"Definitely not Nothing when she's running after you" Maggie teases. She doesn't know why she feels her heart beating fast at the sight of Kara.

Kara finally catches up to them.  
"Hey Lena. You left. I um. Did I do something wrong?" The blonde asks as she fidgets.

"What? No. I was just tired that's all. This is my friend Maggie, by the way. Maggie, Kara Danvers" she introduces them.

"Hey little Danvers. You look reallyyyy familiar. Have we met before? Anyways, Nice to finally meet you. Lena's told me a lot about you" Maggie teases as she sees Kara blushing.

"Not true! Anyways we have to go." Lena says defensively. She's just not in the mood to talk to Kara. Seeing her with that guy brings out foreign emotions she didn't know how to handle.

"Oh." Kara faces was heart wrenching. It was like someone kicked a puppy. Like kicked a puppy. But she still turned her back and continued walking without saying more to Kara. Kara didn't run after them again.

"Well that was just cruel." Maggie says.

"What?"

"Oh come on. Did you see her face? That was definitely a hint of disappointment"

"I dunno what you're talking about, Maggie"

 

* * *

 

Lena and Maggie were sitting at the back during their philosophy class when someone sat beside Lena. It was Kara eating a box of potstickers again. Lena was shocked. She didnt know what to do. She knew she was being mean to Kara last night. She might have just ended her friendship with her because of that stupid feeling!

"Hey Little Danvers!" Maggie says. Kara turns to look at them.

She swallows what's left of the potsticker in her mouth. She gives them a big smile. "Oh hey. Maggie. Lena" Kara's smile fades and looks down. She adjusts her glasses. (A nervous habit, Lena concludes)  
"I, I, I could transfer to another seat." Kara starts to pick her things up.

"Kara. Look, im sorry for being mean last night. I was just really exhausted" Lena explains

"Really?"

"Really." Maggie adds.

Kara hugs Lena. Lena stiffened a little. She was never used to hugs. Its not her thing. Somehow though, she feels herself getting comfortable around Kara.

Kara pulls away. "Oooh. Sorry. Im just really happy. I thought you didn't want to be my friend or something."

 _Yeah. Something. Something like this unfamiliar feeling called Jealousy._ Lena thinks

 

* * *

 

Kara texts Winn.

Kara:

_Winn!! Omg!!! We are  friends again. I really thought I did something! Turns out she was just exhausted_

Winn:

_uh who are we talking again here Kara?_

Kara:

_Lena Luthor! My friend. Didnt I tell you about her last night? Guess youve had too much to drink with Mon-el again!_

Winn:

_woah back up. Like Lena Luthor??! The sole heiress for Luthor Corp? Like THE LENA LUTHOR. Kara you know her brother's Lex right?_

Kara:

_she isn't like him. Come over. I have pizza and some movies in my laptop. Ill tell you all about my new friend!_

_..................._

Kara told Winn about her first meeting with Lena. She showed him Lena's facebook and Instagram. Winn remembers Lena at that after party last summer. She was the one Kara kissed. The one she didnt know about. Lena was also the one with that girl whose motorbike Alex stole. He never thought that girl would be THE LENA LUTHOR. Oh gosh. He wanted to tell Kara. But he decides he wont. Alex would kill him if he did. Besides what harm could it do?

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey little Danvers we're going to Noonan's. do you want to join" Maggie asks Kara.

Kara really wants to but she promised Mon-El to go with him to his mom's grave. It was her death anniversary.

"I can't. I uh have this thing with Mon-El."

"Right." Lena catches herself raising her voice again. Maggie is giving her a look that she knows to well. A look that means stop or you'll scare her away

Kara doesnt understand Lena's reaction. She thinks maybe she is just over analyzing things though.

Lena sighs. "How bout tomorrow?"

Kara beams with excitement and practically squeals "id love to!!!"

"How does 7 in the morning sounds? We could get breakfast after coffee?" Lena smiles at Kara, hoping she'd say yes.

"7? Right. Sure. Yes. Definitely"

Kara wasnt sure. She has always been a heavy sleeper. Her alarms cant even wake her up. Alex practically had to shake her for her to wake up back in Highschool. She still agrees to Lena though. She promised herself to wale up at 7. Anyways its just a one time thing right?

* * *

 

Lena decides that she wont feel Jealous again no matter what. She'll repress it. She decides she will never let it in the way of Kara and Lena's friendship. Even if it bothers her to see Kara with her maybe boyfriend. She didnt know. She didnt ask.


	6. It has been 2 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a bit of Kara's backstory in this chapter. So remember the bracelet Lena accidentally took from Kara back in chapter 2? You'll know who's it from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends. This chapter is longer than usual. Sorry if its long like 2 chapters Combined in one. Anyways, i hope you like it. There's a little bit of Angst.

**_IT HAS BEEN TWO WEEKS._ **

2 weeks since that ray of pure sunshine, Kara Danvers, walked in Lena's room. 2 weeks since they started hanging out everyday at Noonan's for a cup of coffee. 2 weeks since Lena pretended to like potstickers and stopped drinking and smoking. 2 weeks of flirting with Kara, in which she realizes, the blonde is oblivious to. 2 weeks of dodging Maggie's questions about what she feels for Kara and her side comments about her being Jealous.

.........

It has been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since Kara entered into a wrong dorm room. 2 weeks since she pretended that she was a morning person, waking up everyday at 7:30 am to meet Lena for a cup of coffee, even though nothing and no one had ever made her wake up that early. Not even Alex. 2 weeks since she started watching movies or an episode or two with Lena and Maggie at their dorm room. 2 weeks of shrugging off Winn's comments that Lena likes-likes her because that would be absurd. How could Lena like just someone like Kara Danvers? 2 weeks since Lucy and Alex started complaining that she's hiding something. She thought that she wasn't. She just wanted to keep Lena for herself for a little bit longer. After all she's Kara's first friend excluding Winn outside the shadow of her perfect sister.

...........

It has been 2 weeks since Lena and Kara were in their little bubble. Just 2 weeks but they both felt like they've already known each other for a long time.

Somehow in those two weeks Kara managed to add Lena in facebook and followed her in instagram which means she knows Lena is the Lena Luthor, the Mafia's little princess. They never talk about Lex, not even a mention of Lena being a Luthor or how Luthors got their wealth through criminal activities, passing the family 'business' from one generation to another. Lena was thankful for that.

They talked about each other's dreams. How Kara is taking up Journalism to be able to deliver the truth. To influence people to do the good, the right and the just. How Kara believes that everyone has always the choice to be good, to be one's own hero. How Kara shared the beliefs of Alura, her mother who was an outstanding lawyer and later on, a fair judge. They talked about Lena's dream to make a name for herself and not just carry on the reputation her family has made for her. How she is taking up bioengineering and aspires innovation. How she plans to rebuild Luthor Corp when the time is right.

Its been 2 weeks. They've talked and talked, known each other's class schedules, gone to a lot of food stalls, restaurants and cafes around the city, and laughed and laughed about anything really.

Lena was happy. She felt happy. But of course, something just had to ruin Lena's happiness. _**Typical**_.

 

///

"Kara, don't forget the food for later's game night." Alex reminds Kara as she puts some stuff in her bag.

"As if she would! Ha!" Lucy says as She and Winn both enter the room. "

"You aren't dressed Kara. Why aren't you dressed? We are gonna be late!" Winn adds.

Lucy turns to Alex and signals her to move faster. "Yeah. Us too Alex if we don't go now. Professor Henshaw will crush us in self defense class!"

Alex kisses Kara's head. "Bye sis. Gonna be late for class. Laters!"

"WAIT.-" both women halted and turned to Kara. "Can I invite friends?"

"Friends?" Alex asks with a curious look.

Winn chokes on the water he was drinking. "oh. This is gonna be good. Well you see Kara has been hanging out with THE ONE AND ONLY LL-"

Lucy cuts off Winn before finishing his sentence. "Ofcourse Kar! The more the merrier! See ya later. Lets go Alex" Lucy pulls Alex as they hurry out for class.

 

 

///

There were lots of knocks on the door.

"I'll open it" Maggie heads to the door and smiles when she sees Kara.

Kara enters the room and hugs Maggie. "Hey Maggie." She turns to the other side of the room and finds Lena looking up at her, smiling. She lets go of Maggie. "Lenaaaaa!" She hugs Lena then sits on Maggie's beg facing Lena.

"i uh, i've been meaning to ask if you guys want to join us for game night later. Like around 7 pm at winn's, my friend's apartment near the campus? I um ill text you the address"

 _How_ _is_ _it that Kara still gets nervous around me. Aahh too adorable._ Lena thinks as she smiles.

"Oh no we don't. You see Lena and I are going out later. And she's gonna be my wingwoman, little danvers. No can't do!" Maggie objects.

Lena gives Maggie a disapproving look. She then turns to Kara who is trying to hide her disappointment. Lena sees it though and she doesn't know what to make of it. She thinks she like-likes Kara but she doesn't want to get her hopes up that Kara feels the same way especially that maybe Mon-El is kara's boyfriend. She doesn't ask. Having Kara as a friend is more than enough for her.

"Dont mind Maggie. Ofcourse we'll come! Wont we, Mags?" Lena gives her a look.

Kara stands up heading towards the door. "No its okay. Really. I dont want to ru-"

"Ah god. Count us in little danvers!" She puts her arm around Kara's shoulder and reassures her.

Kara gave them the biggest smile they probably have ever seen.

 

 

///

Kara arrives at Winn's apartment just near the NCU campus. Of course Kara made sure there's a lot of food for game night.

Alex, Winn, Mon-el and Kara started playing scrabble. Alex and Winn were busy laughing at Kara's word that didn't even make sense. There was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Lucy."

"Or my friends!" Kara almost shouts, excitedly.

"I'll get the food and everything" Alex stands up and heads to the kitchen while Kara heads towards the door.

"Lenaaa!! Maggieee!!" Kara pulls them both closer as she hugs them.

"We brought Wine" kara grabs it and pulls them both to the living room room.

They all sit on the couch as Kara introduces them. "Lena, Maggie. Winn, Mon-el. Winn, Mon-el, Lena, Maggie."

Kara notices the looks everyone is giving each other. Well except Mon-El. She was as confused as Kara. She was about to ask something when Alex appears with the food from the Kitchen.

"And oh this is my si-"

kara was cut off when Alex turns her smile into a frown.

"YOU?!" She hears Alex and Maggie both say in unison as they stare at each other intensely. Everyone was looking at them now.

 _okay what is happening i dont understand any of this do they all know each other someone pls explain._ Kara thinks

Kara can totally feel the tension in the room and she doesn't like it a bit. She looks at Maggie then Alex then Lena for an explanation.

They didn't have the chance to give one to Kara because someone else came in the room and they havent even noticed until she spoke. It was Lucy. And she was angrily looking straight at Lena.

 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!?!"

they all turn their heads to look at Lucy. Kara is even more confused now.

"Luce! That's not so nice! These are my friends Maggie and Lena" Lucy and Lena are still looking at each other not minding Kara.

"Look guys. Im sorry. I thought you said I could Bring friends" kara's confusion and sadness are evident on her face.

 

////

When Kara opened the door and hugged them, Lena was beaming with Happiness. She didn't know a few minutes later it would all crumble.

 

_Really? Youve got to be kidding me. What a small world! Wait if these are Kara's friends then Lucy is her friend too. OH COME ON! Reallly??! Reallyy!!??_

And then she hears it. The voice that used to be her friend's. She hears Kara's confusion but she didn't bother to turn away from Lucy. She wasn't backing down. Kara is her friend too. Lucy can't take that away from her.

 

"She is NOT your friend Kara!" Lucy says as she clenches her fist. Everyone was now looking at both of them.

"What are you talking about? Of course she is Luce!" She hears Kara say defensively.

"I know my brother has done things but i have the right to have friends too Lucy!" Lena says raising her voice a little bit.  
Lena can feel her anger flowing through her veins. She's trying to keep calm and control it but Lucy is making it hard for her to.

Mon-El coughs.

"Um guys? I don't-"  
"Yeah. Lucy, its okay. Lena and I are goin-"  
Mon-el and Maggie both say at the same time.

Lucy cuts them off. "NO! Unbelievable! She's NOT your friend Kara!" She turns to look at Kara this time giving her a look that's saying she means it. "She killed your parents!" Kara puts herself between Lena and Lucy.

"What are you talking about?!" Kara asks, confused. But this time Lena can see her anger.

Lena is equally confused. She doesn't know what Lucy means. Lena sees Alex reacts at the mention of Kara's parents. She holds Lucy's arm pushing her back gently. She tries to calm her down. "Luce, neither the place nor the time." Alex warns her.

Alex knows that anything related to The Zor-El's can trigger Kara's breakdown. She remembers how Kara used to have nightmares before she repressed her memories. The doctor said it was called selective amnesia. She remembers how Kara would just zone out into nothingness then have a breakdown out of the blue. Alex is seriously worried for her sister right now. She knows Kara isnt fully healed from her traumatic experiences. She knows Kara might not be totally healed ever.

Lucy jerks off Alex' hand from her arm.  
"YES KARA!! She's not your friend! Everything about her is bad news. People call her the Mafia's little Princess for gods sake!! You do know she is Lena Luthor right!? Or did she lie about that to you?!"

Lena remembers this. She remembers right after word went out that Lex was the Mafia Boss people avoided her like she was plague. Knowing how much Lex loves his little sister, she was labeled as the Mafia's little princess. People acted like if they did one wrong move, Lena could actually make their bodies disappear.

Lucy turns to look at Lena. Lucy doesn't stop talking. She was practically shouting.

" It was her brother's Mafia group who gunned down your house Kara!! Killing your parents just because your mother who was the judge in their criminal case was fair and just and couldn't be bought off by the fuckin Mafia!! It was her brother's orders that left you to be an orphan!!"

Lena was taking it all in. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know about this. She was angry, hurt, pissed. She thinks she's feeling every emotion right now. She then turns to see Kara looking down at the floor. Slowly backing away from all of them. She can see her tears are flowing.

 _ **"Stop."**_  
Kara whispers repeatedly.  
**_"Stop."_  
** **_"Stop"  
"Stop"_**  
Kara is still crying but no one can hear her whispers. They were all looking at Lucy, processing in the things she's saying.

Lena can still hear Lucy's voice. Lucy was still looking at Lena .  
"And that's when your cousin Clark decided that he couldn't save his best friend. That's when clark exposed Lex for who he is!! Because Lex killed-"

Kara fell apart on the floor. Still whispering. Still looking down. Sobbing. It was too much for her.  
**_Stop  
_** _**Stop  
Stop**_

 

"-his cousin's family. His family! You remember Clark dont you? Your cousin who was tortured by Lex for months!"

"LUCY!" Alex shouts for Lucy to stop.

Lena's tears started to fall at the sight of Kara. She clenches her fist. Lucy notices this. Everyone notices this. And they all turned to where Lena was looking at.

 

///

They see Kara on the floor. Finally hearing her whispers as she whimpers, hugging her legs.

 ** _Stop_  
** **_Just_  
 _Stop  
Just  
Just_  
 _I cant_  
 _Just_  
Too much blood  
Too much noise**

Suddenly she was back there, the moment her parents died. She saw how everything happened. Lucy's words are making her relive it now. She couldnt stop the tears from falling as she remembers the memories she had repressed a long time ago.

_\------ **Kara remembers** \------  
It was Kara's 13th birthday. Her parents woke her up. They were kissing her and hugging her._

_"Happy Birthday, honey." Her dad says giving her a big hug._

_"Dad! You're squeezing me"_

_Her mom kissed her on the cheek. Alura pulls Kara's hand and puts a bracelet on it._

_"This is for you sweetie. It'll remind you that no matter where you go in this world, no matter who you will be, or whatever life throws at you, don't ever give up on love, always make your heart pure and remember that our hearts, your dad's and mine, will always be with you. "_

_Alura smiles as she tucks a few strands of Kara's hair behind her ear._

_Kara examines her bracelet and sees the engraving on the pendant heart:_

**To the moon  
And Back.  
Always.  
K.Z**

_Zor-El holds her hand._  
"We love you to the moon and back, honey."  
"Always." Her mom adds.

_Kara was so happy. She hugs her parents. This was the best birthday gift ever.  
"Thanks mom! Thanks Dad. I love it! This is now my heart too"_

_"Now go fix yourself up and let's eat lunch. You overslept enough already. You mom cooked her specialty. Your favorite."_

_"Potstickers!" Kara jumps._

_Alura laughs. "Yes sweatie. We'll be down stairs waiting for you"_

_Kara was hopping. She was so happy. She was too excited to spend lunch with her parents and hang out with Mon-El and the others later on her birthday party._

_"Mom come over here already. Lets eat."  
Her mom was still on the sofa in the living room while her dad was beside Kara already. Kara grabbed a chair at the dining room when she hears the noise._

_Gunshots. A lot of them._

_Kara docks under the table. As well as her dad. She was so scared. Her heart is palpitating. She was shaking when her dad pulls her. Her dad opens the cabinet under the sink and pulls out the detergents and everything. She pushes Kara inside._

_"Hey kara. Honey. Listen to me. Hey hey." She can hear the panic in her dad's voice. Kara couldn't_ _concentrate. She was shaking. She was crying. She was so afraid. Her dad holds both of her hands to his heart._

 _"Look at me kara. Listen. Im gonna go get your mom okay. You stay here alright? DO NOT GO OUT until someone gets you. Okay? "_ _Kara nods.  
Her dad, still docking, turns his his back and starts to let her go but she pulls him closer. Not ready to let him go._

_There were still gunshots. Windows breaking. Bullets flying everywhere._

_Zor-el looks at Kara's scared eyes. He hugs her and kiss her.  
"Hey Kara. Look at me. I'm going to get your mom. Okay? You have to let me go for me to be able to do that. We'll come back for you Kara."_

_"Pppp,prr,promise?" Kara asks. She was still shaking and very much scared._

_Zor-el hugs Kara one last time and looks her in the eye. "I promise, honey." Tears start to fall from her dad's eyes as he promised this to Kara._

_"Now you have to let me go Kara"  
And she did._

_She can still hear gunshots. She can hear her mom calling for them. Her dad calling for her mom. She slightly opens the cabinet where she is in. And even though she was shaking she felt a glimmer of hope that everything was Going to be okay as she sees her parents crawling towards her, still docking, staying away from the bullets. But she sees red. She doesn't understand why her dad's right arm was so red. She can see tears on her parents face. But still there was hope. Her parents were 4 feet away from her now. She was about to smile. She sees her parents smiling at her when she sees Zor-el push Alura under him for protection_

**Brrrrshh  
Brrrrssshhh  
Brrrrsshh**  
Gunshots.

_Bullets went straight to the head. To her dad's skull. Blood splattered over Alura's body and all over kara's face. Alura was in shock. She embraced Zor-El's body as she looks at Kara's eyes just 3 feet away from her now, hiding under the sink which was probably the one part that the bullets couldnt reach. But who are they kidding. Only kara could fit there.  
Alura was starting to sob. So is Kara._

_"Mmm,mmom"_  
kara's voice was shaking.  
Alura, despite crying, smiles as she looks at Kara's eyes. It was a smile of acceptance.

_"I know, sweetie. Its gonna be ok"  
tears fall down Alura's eyes and then next thing Kara sees is her mom's blood splattering all over her own body._

_Kara sees too much blood. The noises had stopped but Kara didn't move an inch. She just cried and cried as she sees her mom and dad's bodies embracing in front of her. Kara was dripping wet with her parent's blood._

_" **you promised** " kara whimpe_ rs.  
\-----------------

///

Lena sees Kara's breakdown. Everyone can hear Kara mumbling the words. She was crying. She was shaking.

 **_Mom_  
_Dad  
Best Birthday ever  
Okay  
No  
Stop_**  
**_Just  
Just  
Stop  
Promise?  
No  
No_**  
**_Mom?_  
** **_But but_  
 _But I didn't get to say it back  
I didn't get to_  
 _Mom  
Dad  
I love you_  
Always  
 _To the moon and back_  
But I didn't get to say it  
I, I, I**

 

Lena is not used to this Kara. She has always seen Kara as the ray of the sunshine she is. The bubbly, peppy, rambling she is. She's used to the overly energetic, blissful and sometimes a little bit too optimistic Kara, seeing the best in everyone, always looking at the glass half full rather than empty.

Lena has never imagined Kara in this state because she didn't think anyone or anything can taint that pure smile that Kara Danvers always seem to carry. She didn't think that tears could fill those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She didn't think that under the sunshine Kara brought with her is a storm of clouds waiting to appear.

Seeing Kara like this broke Lena's heart as much as knowing what her brother had done broke her heart back then. She can see Kara shaking and crying and she wishes she can do something about it. Anything! She wishes she can take her friend's pain away, the pain that Lex apparently had caused. She would if she could. But she couldn't. She couldn't do anything about it.

So she did what she always does. Run. So Lena ran. Lena ran as fast as she can. Crying. Seeing Kara's face in her mind over and over again. That image keeps on replaying in her head. Lena ran without ever turning back. Lena runs with no destination in mind. All she knows is she needs to run.

Run. Just Run. She needs to Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors. No Proofreading.
> 
> So what do you think? I swear there's a reason why Lucy is that angry with Lena. I felt sad for Kara and Lena while writing this chapter. Especially when Kara was reliving what happened. :(


	7. and It Never Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter Recap:  
> Kara and Lena are friends and get closer each day until Kara invites Lena and Maggie to game night. Maggie finds out that her crush that she's been looking for is Kara's sister. Lucy who used to be Lena's bff but now hates her was there and told everyone about how Lex' orders to kill Judge Alura and her fam which made Kara relive her trauma and led to a breakdown. Lena saw this and blamed herself so she ran out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends. Sorry for the mistakes. Writing this chapter with an eye half closed. I'll edit the errors tomorrow tho.
> 
> Italicized words or phrases   
> = refers to either Alex', Maggie's, Lena's or Kara's private thoughts in their own minds

"Great. Real Nice Luce, Real Nice" Maggie says sarcastically as she heads out to follow Lena. She turns to Alex' direction before leaving.

"Laters, Danvers!" She smirks and winks at Alex.

Alex was confused by this. She was sure Maggie somehow hated her. She thinks maybe she's just over analyzing stuff. Alex snaps out of her thoughts. She doesn't have the time to think about Maggie right now or MAggie's smile or Maggie's dimple.

_oh gosh snap out of it Alex. Kara right now. Yeah. Kara my Maggie. I mean sister. Kara my sister!_

Alex stops her thoughts and tries to pick up Kara from the floor and put her on the couch.

 

///

 

"Lenaa!!! Lenna!!" Maggie shouts as she tries to catch up to Lena. When she finally does, she pulls and stops Lena.

Maggie can see Lena's eyes puffing because of her tears. She can see how heartbroken Lena is.

"What!!?!" Lena snaps at her.

"Come on Lena. You know how Lucy can be sometimes. I know you too well. I know your self destructing pattern and this-" Maggie motions her fingers over Lena.  
"- is that start of it. Don't fucking blame yourself for something your freaking brother did!"

Lena chuckles sarcastically.

"Right. Do you hear yourself Mags? Have you seen Kara there on the floor?! She was my friend! Kara was my first friend after the Luthor's reputation got tarnished. And she still wanted to be my friend despite it! Lucy can understandably be a bitch to me but she's not a liar! So just leave me alone!! It doesn't matter if it was Lex and not me! I'm a Luthor and that makes no difference at all!!"  
Lena pulls her arm from Maggie's grip and continues running.

Maggie didn't bother to run after Lena. She knows Lena. She knows Lena is too smart to do anything that can harm herself or anyone else. She knows Lena needs space. Its how she copes. Maggie decides to give that to Lena and talk to her after she's calmed down.

_Dammit Lucy! Not only did you ruin Lena's possible love life but mine as well!! If you weren't my friend too, I'll definitely kill youu!!_

 

///

 

Kara was starting to process what had just happened. She was on the comfort of Alex' arms. Mon-El was sitting beside her, holding her hand and looking all worried. Maggie was now long gone. She can see Winn and Lucy in front of her, staring at her with anxious eyes. She feels her throat dry. She is now breathing heavily as she tries to sit up. The moment she does, she could sense everyone's eyes on her. Kara can feel them stiffen. She picks up the bottle of water in front of her and drinks it. She tries to slow her breathing. 

 _I must look like a mess. - a weak, scared, little girl who couldn't handle herself_ , She thinks

"Kara," Alex starts to speak. Kara just squeezes Alex' hand and pulls her for a tight hug.

Alex knew that's all Kara needs. They've been through this before years ago. It actually hasn't happened for a long time until now. Kara would remember everything. Memories would rush back and she would feel all the pain, sadness, every emotion she felt back that day and after then all at once.

Kara would have a break down and she would be quiet after that, not uttering a word. Sometimes, it would last a few minutes, sometimes hours. There were times that it would last for days or even weeks. This time Kara kept silent for an hour and a half. This was actually an improvement compared to the last breakdown she had when she didn't utter a work for a week. Then after the silence, Kara would be back to her normal bubbly and sunny self. Keeping all the negative emotions in. Burying them so deep until the next trigger comes to cause another break down.

Alex knew this cycle to well. So for now, she didn't try to talk to Kara about it. She didn't push. Kara never talked about what really happened that day to her or anyone for that matter. Alex didn't have the courage to ask Kara about it. Maybe sooner or later, she could.

Kara pulls away from Alex and stands. She sees everyone's reactions like one wrong move and they could break Kara. 

"You guys, I'm okay. Alright?" 

Mon-El squeezes Kara's hand. "You sure? We can talk about it, Kara." He asks. 

"Sokay." Kara squeezes his hand back before she lets his hand go.

"Kara," Lucy says apologetically, regret and shame evident in her voice, as she comes closer to Kara. "I-"

Before she could even say more, Kara pulls her to a tight hug like she did with Alex. Lucy was surprised by this and amazed at the same time of how Kara can be so forgiving. "I, I, Im Sorry, Kara. I didn't mean to-"

Kara cuts her off. She was still hugging her friend tightly. "Ssshhh. It's okay Luce. You dont have to apologize. Not to me anyways." Kara looks at her friends for a moment as if directing everything she's saying to them too. "I uh I just have to go and uh rest. I just need to go and walk"

Winn comes toward Kara and gives her a hug too while Alex smiles at Kara. She nods and gives Kara a look that she understands and she'll see her later in their dorm.

Kara picks up 2 boxes of untouched pot stickers on the table. She heads towards the door. She opens it and was about to walk out when she stopped and paused. She was looking down as she sighs. 

"I KNEW..." Kara says while remaining still, not facing her friends. Her voice was low. It sounded sad, like it's full of sorrow.

"huh?"     "what?"

She hears Winn and Lucy both say respectively in unison. 

"Lena... Of course I knew _(she was the Lena Luthor)_ but-" She gives out a heavy sigh.

"-to me, that doesn't matter. It never did." Kara whispers and smiles sadly before she walked out Winn's apartment, leaving her friends behind.

**_and It never will._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? :)
> 
> I made this fic in mind with almost equal parts of Supercorp and Sanvers plot but that tends to make a chapter a long one which I dont know if that's okay. like some would prefer shorter chapters than long one. I just want to know what do you prefer SUPERCORP + just side Sanvers or Both equal supercorp and sanvers?
> 
> Thanks! Hope Everyone's having a good day.


	8. She felt Naked & Vulnerable but it was okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors. My bad. No time to check.
> 
> started writing another supercorp fic titled '& Suddenly, It's complicated'  
> Hope you check it out! :)

Kara keeps on calling Lena. Even when she doesn't answer, she calls every single day. She goes to their dorm and gets the same answer everyday.

"Is she there Mags?" Kara asks.

"You know she is Kara. But I'm sorry. She doesn't want so see you"

///

Lena turns as she hears Maggie close the door.  
"Do you even know how hard it is to shut the door at Little Danvers' pouting face? It's like kicking a puppy, Lena!" Maggie complains

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't understand why Kara is still trying to see me. Probably to yell at me and all" Lena sighs.

"Oh god Lena, STOP! How long are you gonna keep this up? Just talk to her alright." Maggie picks up her bag and leather jacket. "I have to go. I have a coffee date."

Lena smirks. "Do tell. Who is the lucky lady?"

Maggie smiles. "Well, It's Alex Danvers. You know, the motorbike chick. Anyways at least one of us has to get her Danvers. If not you, then it might as well be me."

Maggie heads out the door. "Laters, Lena!"

 

///

 

Maggie and Alex have been texting each other and hanging out after that incident in Winn's apartment. Despite shouting at each other last summer, they realize they actually like each other and just clicked right away.

"I ordered a Cappuccino for you, Sawyer. Anyways I don't really like baby Luthor. I know she's your friend and all but her family still killed my sister's parents. She won't even talk about it with me."

"Well, we agree to disagree then. Look Danvers, Lena is a good person. Even your sister sees it. She just pushes people away when they get too close that's why she always alone. But little Danvers is pretty persistent. I think it's only a matter of time before Lena cracks"

Someone shouts alex' name at the counter.

"I think that's our coffee. Ill go get it." Maggie smirks as she gives Alex a kiss on the cheek.

Alex was surprised by this. Her face was turning red right now and she knows Maggie is grinning at her.

"Ugh, sawyer!" Alex pretends to be irritated.

"What? It was just a practice. For the real kiss, you know. When you're my girlfriend. Don't worry. Im in no rush" Maggie teases Alex.

"HA! You wish. You'll-" Alex gestures over her body. "-never have this."

"Don't underestimate this, Danvers" Maggie smirks at Alex as she puts a hand over her heart.

/////

 

Kara is still in her room sulking when Alex arrived late at night. It had been like this for days. Kara has been feeling down.

"Hey Kara. Winn and I are gonna explore the town's night life. Wanna come?" Mon-El asks.

No answer. Kara didn't even hear what Mon-el said. She was exhausted.

"I don't think she's up for that Mon-el." Alex looks at Kara. Mon-el leaves and finally she has some alone time with Kara.

Alex throws a pillow at her sister.  
"Alexx!!!" Kara complains, throwing a pillow back at Alex.

"Stop this Kara. I don't like Lena. It's not just because she's a Luthor. But also because she'd leave you hanging"

"Alex!" Kara says. "I am not staying away from her. I know you're trying to protect me but you don't know her. And why would you even say something like that"

"I know Kara. You are really stubborn. I know no matter what I say you'll do what you want. It's just that Maggie said Lena pushes people away. Especially those who gets close to her and she-"

"Woah sis. Back up a little" Kara interrupts Alex. She raises an eyebrow. "Did you just say Maggie? And when did you have time get to know her?" Kara teases.

"We text okay. Lucy gave her my number. We had coffee this morning and- oh ugh. And that's far from what our topic is, Kara"

Kara laughs. "Oh Alex has a crush!!!"

The Danvers sisters' teasing was interrupted when Alex' phone beeped. She opened the message and showed it to Kara.

 _Maggie Annoying Sawyer:_  
**_Tell little Danvers If she wants to catch Lena alone, she's on the roof right now. Don't panic. She's not suicidal or anything. She's just really fond of roofs. She used the fire exit ladder to get there._ **

///

When Kara reached the roof she saw Lena sitting on the edge of the roof lighting a cigarette, a bottle of beer beside her.

She takes a deep breath. She knows Lena can't easily escape her now. Kara doesn't understand why she's nervous. She walks towards Lena, carefully balancing herself.

"I didn't know you drink. Or smoke."

Kara knows Lena heard her. But Lena didn't bother to turn to face Kara. So she stopped walking towards her, afraid that Lena might not want to talk to her again. she sees Lena stare directly at the night sky. The stars were shining brightly tonight. So does the moon. Everything about the sky was perfect tonight. Everything was extra quiet too. Too quiet that you can hear the crickets very loudly in your ears.

There were a few minutes of silence before Lena started speaking.  
"There's a lot you don't know about me, Kara."

Kara looks up to the sky. She can understand why Lena can't take her eyes off it.

"I know enough."

Lena smokes before speaking. Still not bothering to face Kara.  
"Zor-El. You're Kara Zor-El. Kent's cousin. I remember that headline. The Mafia killing Judge Zor-El and her family." Lena whispers.

kara didn't know how to answer this so she just sighed instead.

"what do you want,Kara?" 

Kara shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter Lena."

  
Kara sits beside Lena carefully. Lena still wasn't looking at her. So she stares at the sky.

"I've always known. The moment I added you in Facebook, the moment I knew you are a Luthor, I knew. I knew you were Lex' beloved sister. I knew you were the Lena they were talking about."

Kara turns to her side to face Lena beside her. Kara starts to gaze at Lena. Making sure her eyes wouldn't leave hers. She sees a tear drop from Lena's eyes.

"You see, Lena. I've always known your brother killed my parents. But we never talked about it-" Kara holds Lena's hand and squeezes it.

"-cause it never mattered to me Lena."  
Kara gets the cigarette in between Lena's fingers. She puts the fire out and drops it to the ground as she continues. "You are not you're family, Lena. You aren't what other perceive you to be. You are more than a Luthor, more than your name. You are your own person, Lena. _Youre sooo much more._ "

Lena can feel her tears build up in her eyes as she hears Kara's words. It was so overwhelming. To hear those words with pure sincerity and admiration and coming from someone like Kara Danvers who has a very pure heart. To know that Kara Danvers who sees the world as black and white, good and bad, with nothing in between, considers Lena as a part of the good, the white, is just too much for Lena's heart.

She finally looks at Kara. She can tell Kara meant every word she just said. And Lena doesn't know what she did to deserve someone as good and as pure hearted as Kara. Looking at Kara's eyes, Lena knows she's doomed to fall for this girl beside her. She knows there is no escaping Kara Danvers.

Kara leans her head on top of Lena's left shoulders as they both look at the stars.

"I miss my friend Lena. Can I have her back?" She hears Kara say.

Lena squeezes Kara's hand, the one that is still holding hers. "Always. Kara. Always."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence. Lena and Kara start their conversation again. Their voices are barely whispers in the breeze of the night.

"Im Sorry, Kara"  
"For what?"  
"Your Parents"  
"Don't be. You know, I never told anyone about that day. Not even Alex. "  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

And they did. For the first time, Kara talked about what happened. She talked about how her life was as Kara Zor-el and How she changed into Kara danvers. She told Lena how much her parents loved her. How she idolized her parents. She talked about how she never got to celebrate her birthday after that day. that it became a day to mourn. a day of grief. They talked about how traumatic it was seeing her parents die in front of her. For the first time, Kara opened a part of herself that no one got to see. She felt naked. She felt vulnerable. But it was okay. Cause it was Lena.

_And Lena made her strong for some reason she couldn't quite fathom._

"You know I didn't get to say it back. That day, it was my birthday. They gave me this birthday present and I would always wear it but even that is gone now. I lost the last thing they gave me. And that morning they said they love me and I didn't get to say it back. I suck. I lost their heart. And they didn't even know how much I loved them"

Lena was confused what Kara was saying. She didn't understand how Kara lost her parents' heart. But she didn't bother to ask.

"You didn't need to. Im sure they knew, kara." Lena whispers. "They knew"

 

Kara is still staring at Lena's eyes. Lost in them. Lena's green eyes was like a kryptonite to her. It was as bright as the moon. It reminded Kara of her  home before her parents died where everything was green. There were plants in their gatden. Flowers and even trees. Lena's eyes was Home to Kara and it was so easy to get lost in them. 

Kara finally blinks.

"what was he like? Lex. Before everthing, you know." Kara asks.

So Lena told her. For the first time ever, Lena talked about Lex. She told Kara how good of a brother he is, how Lex loved her. How she would always bring her to places. They talked about Lena's memories of Lex. How they hang out together. how lex protected her. They talked about how Lex scared every suitor Lena had. They talked about how Lex was the best brother anyone could ever have to Lena. Lena also talked about how he changed. How Lex introduced her to some shady men he worked with at the Mafia. How Lena found out about the killings, the scams and everything criminal Lex did and yet Lex still trusted her not to tell anyone. They talked about how it crushed her heart seeing Lex turn into someone he was not. How Lena cried for days when he was finally sentenced and how Lena got scared when Lex escaped prison and couldn't be found even till now. They talked and talked and for the first time, Lena opened a part of herself no one has ever seen. She felt naked and vulnerable but it was okay. Cause It was Kara. And Kara is... _Kara._

everything just felt _safe_ around her.

 

Lena doesn't know if the universe is Cursing her or blessing her. There she is on the roof, looking at the stars, the girl she thinks she's falling for is holding her hand and leaning on her shoulders.

 

She leans her left side of her face on top of Kara's head on her shoulders. She wishes they could just stay like this. she wishes time would freeze right now in this perfect moment, the moon and the stars right above her and Kara. She realizes there's nothing more she wants than for this moment to last forever.  _but it can't._

Lena sighs. _**She smiles sadly at this realization, Her heart wanting so much that her head knows is never going to happen.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refresher:  
> The part where Lena's confused because Kara says she lost her parents "heart" , what she means by that is she lost the bracelet (with a pendant heart and an engraving on it) her parents gave her on her birthday. her parents told her (in prev chapter) it was their heart and it would always be with Kara and Kara told them that its now her hear too. but she lost it during the summer when she kissed Lena. (and Lena accidentally stole it from her) Lena kept it but she doesn't think about that night anymore or the bracelet since she arrived in college so they both really have no idea that they've already met each other before.


	9. I don't like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors again. :)
> 
> and oh, how cute, adorable and awesome was Melissa holding that placard in #WomensMarch? and the SG casts' support! I LOVE THEM!

after the moment Lena and Kara had on the roof, Everything went back to normal. Lena had stopped Smoking once again which is really a habit that calms her nerves. She has also stopped the drinking during the daylight when there's no occasion at all. Lena just stopped every bad habit she had. Kara still woke up early morning for coffee and breakfast at Noonan's and Lena still pretends to like Kara's potstickers. Everyone is still protective of Kara but also decides to give Lena a chance. Even Lucy tolerated Lena's presence. For Kara anyways. Lucy still pretends Lena is not there though.

"Kara?" Alex groans and looks at the clock beside her bed. "I still can't believe you can manage to be up by 7:30. If someone told me that this summer, I wouldn't have believed it"

"Hey! Not fair. I'm a changed woman now. I now believe that the early bird catches the worm!"

Alex coughs. "Lena."

"What was that?" Kara asks.

"Nothing. Go and have your date now. Why can't you just be a normal person and have lunch dates and dinner dates or something not this early?" Alex teases.

Kara blushes. "What date? I'm not on a date. Why would I be on a date? I uh I'm not. I mean it's just coffee. And I uh just gonna eat Lena. No. I mean uh Eat breakfast with Lena. Yeah. Breakfast and Coffee"

Alex laughs at Kara's rambling mess. She shakes her head how Kara can never ever be sneaky. Or give a small lie without getting flustered.

"Right. Is that what kids call nowadays?" Alex teases Kara. "Anyways we'll see you both later tonight for drinks! See ya"

 

\\\\\\\

 

Kara was skipping on the way to Noonan's. She was so happy despite waking up early. She thinks she is never going to be a morning person even though she has been waking up everyday this early for more than a month now.

"Hey Kara." Lena stands from their table and gives Kara a side cheek kiss for greeting.

Kara turns red. Lena sees this and smirks. She enjoys making the blonde nervous. It makes her smile to know that she has that effect on Kara. But she always reminds herself that Kara doesn't like her like that. Not the way she likes Kara. But she she doesn't Care. She'd have Kara in any way in her life.

"I ordered your usual for you."

"I uh. Thanks Lena." Kara tries to concentrate. Lena's cheeks on hers makes her heart jump for a reason. She can literally feel her heart beating so fast.

"Youre goin later with us for drinks right? I mean it's okay If you dont want to. I totally understand. It's just that... I mean you don't have to but-"

Lena giggles. "Relax Kara. Don't worry. Of course I wouldn't miss it"

"Oh. Oh" Kara felt relief flush through her. "That's awesome! I'm a little bit disappointed we can't have our favorite later though. But it's okay since we had potstickers yesterday" Kara gives a big smile to Lena and Pouts.

 ** _Oh gosh. That cute adorable face. How could I even tell that face Potstickers aren't my favorite and oh how I hate them. Oh god. I'm in deep shit!_** Lena thinks as she gaze at the still rambling Kara. Kara words doesn't even register in her mind anymore. She's completely lost at Kara's blue eyes.

 

///

Everyone was already in the pub except Lena. Maggie and Alex were playing pool. Kara was at the table in the corner, sitting beside Mon-El. In Front of them was Winn and Lucy.

As Lena enters the bar. She immediately sees Kara with her friends. They were laughing at something she can't hear. She sees Winn tapping the table because of too much laughter.

A flicker of emotion suddenly hit her. Was it Anger? She wonders? No. It was Jealousy as she sees Mon-el's arm around Kara's shoulders. She sees how comfortable Kara is. Mon-el pinches Kara's nose and she can't help but also feel angry how close Mon-el and Kara's faces are.

Lena sees Kara turn to her direction and immediately jumps, leaving Mon-El's side. She can see Mon-El's disappointment and she can't help but smirk at this.

"Lenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Kara shouts excitedly and runs to Lena like a kid. She gives her a hug.

"Lena!" Maggie waves at Lena from the pool.  
"Baby Luthor" Alex nods as she acknowledges Lena's presence. And so do the others. Well except Lucy.

"Come on. Let's get some drinks"   
Kara pulls Lena to the bar. They both sit on the stools as they order.

 

///

 

Alex and Maggie are playing pool at corner of the pub. Alex has been staring at Lena and Kara by the bar who were giggling and talking to each other for quite some time already.

Maggie turns to where Alex is staring at. She smiles. "They're cute. Aren't they?"

"Hey I'm still not convinced about your friend, sawyer. But i see the way she looks at Kara so, yeah whatever."

Maggie laughs. "I don't think they even realize they are into each other. I mean Lena knows how she feels for Kara. But I see how Kara is to Lena and Lena doesn't realize how much Kara likes her."

Alex laughs and rolled her eyes. "Oh believe me. My sister doesn't know she likes Lena. But she totally does! I'm probably a hundred and one percent sure that Kara is oblivious to Lena's feelings"

"Yeah. I think with Kara, Lena's flirting isnt enough."

Alex nods. "Uhuh. You really have to lay it down there for her, you know."

Alex and Maggie stare at Kara and Lena once more and shake their heads.  
"Oh. This is gonna be interesting!"   
Maggie whispers.

///

Kara and Lena returned to the table where Mon-El, Winn, and Lucy are. Alex and Maggie also joined them.

"I can't believe you actually thought Mon-el is my boyfriend!" Kara messes Mon-El's hair and kisses him on the cheek.   
"This is my little brother right here. Or big brother? I dont really know"

"Oooooooohhhhh. Someone's brother-zoned!!" Winn teases. They all laugh at this.

"Hey hey." Mon-el holds up a hand defensively. "That was a long time ago. And we were like what. 13?"

Alex laughs. "Um yeah. 13, 14, 15, 16 yrs old! You were pinning for Kara for years"

"You guys. Stop teasing Monnie. Not nice" Kara pouts. And they all laugh even harder.

"Aww Monnie. I think even stereotype frat boys don't really get the girl after all" Lena teases.

"OOOOOHHH!!!" They all said in unison and burst out laughing.

"Anyways, I have to go now. But don't worry Mon-El I'm still rooting for you. #TeamMonEl!" Lucy says as she stands.

 ** _Of course she is._ ** Lena thinks as she rolled her eyes.

"You guys are jerks. I've totally moved on! Come on!" Mon-El says defensively.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Monnie" Winn laughs. "Anyways Im heading out too. Its pretty late"

"I'll head you out guys. Come on" Kara offers

It was just Mon-El and Lena sitting beside each other now that Kara was gone between them. Maggie and Alex were exchanging knowing looks and were staring at them. There was an awkward silence at first.

Alex shakes her head as the realization hit her. "oh my gosh, mon-el! You so are still in love with my sister."

They all look at him.  
"I don't know what youre talking about"

"You know Kara sees you as a brother right" Lena says annoyingly.

Mon-El looks at her with an irritated look. "Oh I bet you'd like that! You know Kara sees you like a sister right"

"I don't know what youre talking about" Lena whispers. She knows Mon-El didnt do anything bad but she just can't help but hate the guy.

Maggie chuckles. "You guys stop. You do realize you both are pinning for the same girl who has no idea and doesn't even have any clue about either of your feelings, Right?"

Before any of them could speak, Kara jumps at them excitedly. "Woah serious looks? What did I miss?"

Maggie laughs again and Alex elbowed her to stop her with the teasing.  
"Nothing sis. Uh, we better go too."  
Alex turns to Lena and Mon-el. "Don't do anything stupid"

Maggie and Alex left the pub holding hands. Kara notices this.

"Oh my gosh. Did you guys see that? They are totally together! But why didn't Alex tell me? I should ask her tomorrow. You should totally ask Maggie too, Lena. Oh wait! I'll go get us some shots!" Kara mumbles as she goes to the bar.

Mon-El leans closer to Lena. Lena smiles annoyingly at this as Mon-El whispers something.

"I don't like you." Mon-El smiles, sensing Kara's gaze at them.

Lena sensing the same taps Mon-El's hand on the table. "Oh. I assure you, The feeling is mutual." She smirks.

"Kara and I have history together you know. we go way back"

"You may have history, but we have Chemistry together." Lena examines Mon-El from head to toe.

"which is something you never had. Heck, even Kara and the pool table have more chemistry than you and her will ever have."

Mon-El was about to say something but smiles at Lena instead when He sees Kara coming a few feet away from them.

 

///

 

Kara turns, holding 3 shots of tequila. She sees Mon-El and Lena smiling at each other and talking. She sees them touching each other. She can't help but feel something deep inside her.

**_Am I angry? I can't be. Why would I be?_ **

Kara's heart was beating faster. She feels like she wants to punch something, anything. So she drank the 3 shots of tequila. And drank one more. She decides she should calm down. She orders another 3 and brings them to the table. She sits in front of Mon-El and Lena.

**_Of course they'll be flirting. Mon-El is handsome and Lena's beautiful. Of course they like each other. Whatever! Yeah! WHATEVER!!_ **

"Kara? Why are you already red? Did you drink already?" Mon-El asks  

"Uh. Only a little bit. Here"

The three of them kept drinking and challenging each other who could drink more until Kara was already so red and started slurring her speech. Mon-El and Lena were a little buzz but they weren't drunk.

"You, yyoyouu." Kara points at them both.  
"Shhyou youshh four. I mea, mean foursh"

"Okay That's enough drinking for tonight. Let's go." Mon-El stands as she holds Kara's left hand.

Lena stands too facing Mon-El while holding Kara's right hand. "I'll take her home."

"No, I will." Mon-El pulls Kara's hand to encourage her to stand.

"No, i'll do it" Lena insists and pulls Kara's other hand as well.

 "No"

"NO"

Kara was still sitting on chair looking up at Mon-El and Lena facing each other eye to eye with intense looks that could probably kill. Kara notices how not one of them blinks and no one's backing down first.

**_Oh i think I might be a little dizzy but definitely not drunk. Yep. Not. No. Not. Drunk. But i don't understand what's happening right now with Lena and Mon-El. My arms are like the rope in a tug of war. Okay weird. They're weird. Weird Monnie. Weird Lena. Weird Kara. Wait! What? Where was I?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with whom did Kara end up going home with?  
> it's with........
> 
> Find out next Chapter! but you probably already know ;)


	10. maybe you are home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual. A continuation of the last chapter's events.

Mon-El and Lena finally agreed to take Kara to Lena's penthouse in the city. This was after Lena pointed out that he couldn't take Kara home since he lives in a fraternity house. Kara wouldn't like waking up in there. Kara and Lena's dorm was a better fit but it was inside the campus and Lena's penthouse was nearer to where they were.

Kara's head was buzzing but she actually thinks she's not drunk anymore. Tipsy maybe, but not drunk-drunk. She sees Lena putting her into bed as she looks up at those green eyes. Kara smiles and put her arms on Lena's shoulder intertwining her fingers at Lena's nape.

"Lena." It was barely a whisper. Kara's voice was so soft. Lena thought if angels have voices, it would be like Kara's.

Lena smiles back, not removing Kara's arms on her, as she adjusts the pillows underneath Kara's head.

"Your eyes." Kara gazes at Lena intensely. "Something about them. Hmm. They always remind me of home." Kara whispers as she traces Lena's jawline.

Lena just stares at Kara, not really knowing what to say. She feels her heart palpitating.

Kara smiles sadly as she remembers Krypton where she and her family used to live.

"You... You remind me of home, Lena. You feel like home..." Kara slowly traces her fingers from Lena's jaw down to her heart. She pressed her right hand on top of it. Kara feels Lena's heart beating as a tear fell from Kara's eye.

"maybe you are _home_ , Lena"

And Kara pulls Lena for a kiss. Her left hand on Lena's nape and her right is still touching Lena's heart.

Lena closes her eyes. There was something about the way Kara said her name, how Kara had said that she was home to the blonde. There was warmth in her heart. she feels Kara's lips on hers and a whirlwind of different emotions rush through her body. She couldn't shake the sense of familiarity. Like they have done this before. The kiss was slow. Passionate. Consuming. It was exhilarating. It weakened Lena's bones. She shivered in Kara's touch. She has kissed a lot of girls before but has never felt like this. Never with someone who she feels so strongly for. _Only with Kara._

 _Kara_. She remembers this is Kara. Normally she would dive head first in this situation. If this was some random girl, she would return the kiss and deepen it. She would cherish every inch of the girl's body and make it a night to remember for both of them.

But No. This wasn't some random girl. _It was Kara_. Lena wants this so badly but not this way. Not when Kara is drunk and doesn't know what she's doing. Not when this means way much more to Lena than a drunken sex encounter. So Lena ends their kiss that seemed to last for only a few seconds. It takes a lot of self control to push Kara away gently.

"Kara, no." Lena sighs.

Lena was still on top of Kara when Kara realizes what just happened. The moment Lena pulled away from her lips, she knew it was a mistake. She knew this. But how could something wrong feels so right at this moment? The kiss. It was everything for Kara. Being the sappy romantic she is, that kiss was everything she imagined her first kiss would be. It was more than she imagined actually. It was a taste of something she has always been missing but could never quite figure out what it is. And now she realizes that it feels like it was Lena all along.

But then Lena whispered _no._ And everything in Kara's world just stopped. She bites her lip to stop herself from crying. No, she will not let Lena see her cry again. She blinks as she tries to hide the pain away. Her hands which detached from Lena's moments ago is now shaking by her side. She tries to gather and control her emotions.

"You don't like me that way." Kara means to ask but it came out more like a statement than a question.

Lena removes herself on top of Kara and stands to get the blanket beside the bed. She puts it on Kara as she shakes her head

"Kara, I can't..."

Lena wasn't able to finish her sentence as Kara cuts her off.

Kara wanted to cry. She wanted to punch something. Anything. She wanted to get out of here. Kara wanted to take back what she did because now she knows Lena rejected her. She realizes that the doubts she had, the 'not knowing' was way better than finding out. Cause now she actually knows Lena doesn't want her that way. These thoughts, realizations and emotions all hit her at once so she panics. She panics and does the first thing that came to her mind.

So Kara laughs as she closes her eyes  
"I think I um just slee.. slee.. sleepy"

So Kara laughs as pretends to slur her speech. She pretends to pass out drunk right at that moment. Kara senses Lena walking farther away from her. And she pretends she doesn't want Lena to stay. Kara pretends the rejection never hurt her. She pretends as she forces herself to sleep.

Lena was already by the door when she glances at Kara one more time. She looked at the girl on her bed, the only girl she would share a bed with, the only girl who chose her despite everything, the only girl who made her heart beat this way, the girl who had snuck up on her unexpectedly and turned her world upside down.

She stares at Kara longingly.

_**It wasn't supposed to be this way.** _

_**You weren't supposed to mean this much to me.** _

_**And I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you.** _

Lena whispers as she turns off the lights and walk away.


	11. YOU DID WHAT NOW?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors.
> 
> Finally, someone tells Kara about what happened last summer (in Chapter 1)

Kara thanked Lena for letting her crash in her penthouse. Kara pretended not to remember anything and Lena never talked about that night. Never even mentioned the kiss. So they go on for weeks acting like usual as if that night never happened at all.

* * *

 

Winn, Mon-El, Lucy, Kara and Alex were all eating at NCU's cafeteria.

"Sawyer!" Alex shouts across the room as she calls Maggie and Lena trying to look for them in the crowded cafeteria.

Maggie walks fast pulling Lena with her. She kisses Alex as she sits. Kara asked Alex once about their relationship status and Alex just said that they are dating and taking it slow. But from Kara's understanding, they are definitely in a relationship! This makes kara's heart warm, seeing Alex and Maggie happily in love.

"Uh. I have to go" Lucy stands and walks out.

"But Luce" kara starts to say but Lucy was already out of reach.

"You know, you guys really need to tell us what's the beef between you and all" Mon-El says as looks at Lena, pointing his fork at her.

"Yeah. It's really frustrating trying to guess you know. Mon-El and I have actual placed bets" Winn adds

Kara looks at them and kicks them both as a warning.

"Ouch" both guys says in unison.

Lena laughs at this. "It's a long story really. Maggie's part of it."

"Really?" Alex asks as she puts her arm around Maggie's shoulders. "Now Im curious."

"Uh yeah. Like a minor part. You see, Lena, Lucy and I used to be inseparable. We were literally THE trio you didn't want to mess with in high school"

Lena nods. "Yeah, that's until. Well..." Lena looks at Kara with an apologetic look.  
"Until Kent, Kara's cousin, exposed Lex and became a witness in his Trial"

"Clark was the reason Lois Lane broke up with Lex, you know. He was Lex' best friend and he told Lois everything Lex did even before he became a witness. Thus, the break up." Maggie adds.

"That's like a double betrayal for my brother. He just.. He just lost it. So he went to the Lane's home. He wanted Lois back but it was over for them. So he pulled out a gun and threatened Lois. That's when Clark came in since the Lanes invited him for dinner. There was a commotion and Mrs. Lane came to the living room to check and... And..." Lena struggles to get the words out until Maggie does it for her.

"And the gun went off. Killing Lucy's mom in the process." Maggie sighs. "That's also when Clark was kidnapped and tortured, leaving Lois and Lucy to deal with their mom's dead body"

"Then Lucy blames you?" Winn asks.

Lena just looks down on her food and nods.

"We kinda blamed each other. I loved my brother. I still do, even after everything. When Lucy got mad at me for her mom's death, I returned the sentiment. I kinda blamed her for my brother's madness. I mean not really her but Lois. but you get it."

"Hey. Hey." Kara holds Lena's hand and squeezes it. "Lucy. You. Your'e just both tangled up in a mess that your siblings have created. it was something that should not have come between your friendship at the first place."

Lena squeezes back Kara's hand but something in her eyes tells Kara that Lena may have appreciated what she said but Lena doesn't quite believe her that it wasn't their fault. People always let her believe that she was guilty just by association.

 "Hey. Lena. Look at me" Kara tilts Lena's chin to make sure that Lena sees her eyes. "It's not your fault, Lena. You are not your brother. Youre.... _YOU._ " Kara who was still holding Lena's hand, tucks a misplaced hair behind Lena's ear and hugs her.

"Thanks, Kara." Lena whispers.

Maggie and Alex see this and turns to look at each other, grinning and sharing the same understanding about the two in front of them.

* * *

 

It was a lazy weekend. Everyone decided to just stay at their own dorms and do nothing since school has been pretty stressful lately.

......

 

"I saw how you and Kara acted at Lunch today. You definitely tried to pull away from her touch" maggie says.

Lena just shakes her head. "Youre seeing things, mags"

"Oh I totally did. You like her Lena. Probably love her already. So why try to pull away? I know you push people but not this time. You gave Kara a chance after what you told me about that roof incident. So why?" Maggie says in a serious tone. It was probably one of the very few moments Lena has seen a serious Maggie.

Lena sighs as she tries to recall that night. "She kissed me. And I pushed her. Literally."

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?!" Maggie's eyes widen at how stupid can her friend be.

"She was drunk okay. That night when we went out. She was drunk and she kissed me. I pushed her. And for a moment I thought I saw disappointment in her eyes but she laughed. And I knew it was the right thing to do then. If I kissed her then Maggie, I would have hoped for something more and that would have broken my heart. She didn't even remember anything."

Maggie blinks as confusion sets through her. "But alcohol? that didn't stop you from sleeping with others before. And You should have told her Lena. Kara might feel the same way. I really think she does. Even Alex thinks so."

"Kara's different. It was just a kiss. Just few seconds in fact but I felt happier and more alive in those few seconds than those long nights I had with my past relationships. Nothing could compare, Mags. It was surreal."

Lena shakes her head. "and what if she doesn't? What if it would make her uncomfortable and avoid me. that would ruin our friendship!"

"'Sometimes you gotta put your heart out there Lena. Take a risk! but its your choice, Lena. little Danvers better make sure not to toy with your feelings though. Alex maybe my... Um... my gi- uh.. My Alex but you are still my friend. I don't like the idea of someone having that power over you. I dont want you to go through all that pain again just like what your family had caused." Maggie hugs Lena and pulls out her phone "You know what, we need pizza!"

Maggie calls the pizza delivery but before she does , she sends Alex a text first.

"Thanks, Mags" Lena whispers.

 

/////

 

"Okay. What gives?" Alex asks Kara.

Winn was sitting beside Kara with his laptop doing school stuff as he stops and looks at the Danvers sisters back n forth. Kara stops what she was doing. She was writing her assigned part on their thesis when she looks up and blankly stares at her sister not really knowing what to say.

"You've been acting weird. And don't you dare deny it! You do that thing where you overwork yourself when something's bothering you. Like that now with your thesis! Something's up, Kara!"

Kara sighs. She didn't bother to lie to Alex. She has been wanting to tell her this anyways.

"I had my first Kiss"

"What?!" Winn shouts as he closes his laptop.

"Wait. Did you say Kiss? Cause I was pretty sure I heard kiss!"

Kara sighs. "Yes alex! I kissed someone. It was more than what I expected!" Alex could see the happiness in Kara's eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "But that doesn't matter. She didn't want me"

Winn practically jumps. "WOAH. I find it hard to believe Lena Luthor doesn't want you"

Kara looks at Winn, confused. "I didn't say anything about Lena"

Alex and Winn look at each other and chuckles. "I hate to burst you bubble, sis. But you aren't exactly subtle. Anyone who has eyes can see your crush on her."

"And You literally hype up more than usual when you talk about her." Winn adds.

Kara lies down and stares at the ceiling. "Doesn't matter. That night when we went out and she let me crash at her place. I kissed her. She pushed me and said No."

Alex and Winn stopped laughing. They were a little bit confused why Lena said no. Alex was pretty sure the brunette loves her sister. Alex transfers to Kara's bed.

"But I was so sure... Wait are you sure about that? What did you do after?" Alex asks Kara, sounding a little bit disappointed.

Kara sits up to face Alex. "As I recall, she said, and I quote, KARA NO." Kara sighs. "Nothing. I pretended to pass out drank and not remember anything. Oh Alex. It wasso embarrassing. I actually thought..."

"Wait so you pretended to just pass out? You gotta tell her, Kar. Maybe there's a perfectly sane reason why she said No" winn suggests. "I mean it is Lena Luthor we are talking about. The girl who gives you heart eyes every time she sees you!"

"NO she does not! Youre just saying that to make me feel better"

Kara starts to whimper so Alex pulls her into a hug. "Oh kara. Im so sorry. Do you want me to punch her? I mean Maggie would not approve but anything for my little sister!"

"No. It's okay. I'm okay I just. It hurts Alex. She didn't even talk about the kiss the next morning. It hurts so much Alex. Knowing the person you're in lov- uh, falling for doesn't feel the same way. It's so... I don't know I always thought my first kiss would be with someone Im meant to be" Kara gulps at what she almost said. No, she can't be in love with Lena. Yeah, She has super strong feelings for her but Love? Love is just too much of a big word to put out there.

"It's okay Kar. It's not like she was your first kiss" Winn blurts out. Alex kicks him as he covers his mouth with both hands.

Kara stops sulking. She looks at Winn then Alex then Winn.

"What do you mean?" Kara asks winn but he is still looking at Alex. "Alex! What does Winn mean!!?" Kara gives Alex a nudge.

Alex groans and she tells Kara the story of what happened last summer.

"Oh my god. Lena isn't my first kiss!? But it was... so magical! This can't be. I don't even know who my first kiss is!"

"I'm sorry Kar. This is why we didn't tell you. We knew you'd react like you lost your virginity to a stranger. We didn't really know who she was. We were quite far from the bonfire and pretty occupied. But James was there. You could ask him" Winn apologizes.

Kara just shakes head as she buries her head under the pillow.

"Never Mind. It doesn't matter. not if it's not Lena. First kiss or not" Kara sighs. She was clearly disappointed. She was so tired of this emotions she's been having, the feelings she's been keeping. And she knows it all started the day she met Lena.

 

 ** _ugh. why did I have to enter the wrong dorm room???!!!!_** Kara thinks but scratches the thought right away. Even if she's feeling all sorts of an emotional mess right now, she couldn't imagine not having Lena in her life anymore. Yeah, her sister may know her best as Kara Danvers but Lena... Lena knows Kara in a different level. Lena has seen the best and worst part of her, has known her as Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El. Kara feels likeLena has seen her soul and Lena was really the only person who knew every bit of detail in her life. _Well, except how she truly feels for the_ _brunette._ Kara thinks that walking on that wrong dorm room was probably the best thing to have happened this year. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Alex phone beeps as she gets a message from Maggie.

 _MY Maggie annoying Sawyer:_  
**_We need to talk._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I'm the one who wrote it, I still hate it that Lena and Kara are so oblivious about the other's feelings. I'm like oh my god you like it each other, go talk already!!  
> (maybe next chapter? watcha think?) ;) 
> 
> cant wait to write the part when they finally know that their first meeting wasn't in the dorm room but last summer. And so was their first kiss.


	12. It was more than enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Have been pretty busy with College. And our thesis has been stressing me out. Anyways, Hope you like this chapter. It was really rushed. Sorry for the errors :)

"Come on , Lena!" Maggie tries to convince Lena to go with her to the pub. "We shouldn't waste a perfectly good weekend"

Lena doesn't look up and just continues brushing strokes on the Canvas. Art wasn't really one of her majors so it wasn't really a big deal if she got a high grade or not. creating art may be just a hobby to some but to Lena, it has always been her passion. It was also one of her coping mechanisms, together with drinking, partying, sleeping around and such, whenever she's stressed or upset. And since she's not really doing all those other things anymore since she met Kara, she turns to Art instead.

"Mags. I have to finish this painting. And I have a deadline to-"

Maggie cuts Lena off. "Kara's there."

Lena immediately stops stroking the brush and stands. "You could have started with that. Give me 10 minutes"

///

When Maggie and Lena enters the pub, Lena immediately remembers what happened the last time they were here. This made her heart raise when she hears someone shouts her name.

"Lenaaaa!!!" She sees Kara coming towards her from the pool table. Kara beams with excitement as she hugs Lena. "Oh. Hey there, Maggie. Alex is there waiting for you."

Maggie chuckles and pats Kara's head, messing it up. "Little Danvers. Yeah, I see. I'm gonna leave you two kiddos"

Kara pulls Lena to a table as soon as Maggie leaves. "I'm Glad you're here, Lena. It would really suck to be the only third wheel with those two"

Lena smiles at Kara. "I'm glad you're here too. But I'm totally stopping you if you had so much to drink already though. Just like the last time"

Kara gulps. She blushes of embarrassment because of what happened the last time. She can't help but feel a little sting in her heart when she remembers how Lena said she can't kiss Kara.

Kara smiles through the pain and shakes her head. "Nu-uh. Definitely not drinking this time. This will be a clean fun! You and me both!"

///

Maggie kisses Alex as she reaches the pool table. "Hey danvers."

"So. What did you wanna talk about? I'm guessing it has something to do with those two over there?" Alex asks as they both turn their heads to look at Lena and Kara.

Maggie and Alex start to play pool so that it wouldn't be obvious that they're talking about Lena and Kara.

"Yeah. I need to tell you something."

"Me too. You go first" Alex insists.

"Okay. I don't really know how you'd react but your sister kissed Lena. And I know she was drunk and all but it's not really fair to Lena, you know. She's really into her and-"

Alex was caught off guard. Kara had told her that they both didn't talk about what happened that night. So how would Maggie even know about this?

"Wait. Stop." Alex shakes her head. She looks confused. "Did you just say Kara kissed Lena? And how would you know that?"

"Danvers, please. Don't get mad. I'm sorry I jus-"

Alex stops Maggie and shakes her head. "No, no. That's not what I mean. I know Kara kissed Lena."

"What? How'd you know? Did Lena tell you too? Huh. That's surprising."

"No. Kara did. Wait, Lena told you?"

And with that, they tried to explain to each other what each of their room mate has told them.

Maggie widens her eyes as a realization hits her. "They don't even realize it, do they?"

Alex shakes her head at how stupid this misunderstanding is. She sighs.  
"For people who are as smart as they are, they can be _reaaaaallllyyy realllyyy_ dumb."

They both turn to look at Lena and Kara who were laughing with each other. They were so close.

"No shit." Maggie smiles still looking at her friends. "Look at them. They look like they can't even separate for a minute"

Alex nods and smiles. "We totally have to do something"

She texts Winn.  
**_To: Winn S._**  
**_Coming Over. Bringing some drinks with us! ;)_**

* * *

 

 

Kara and Lena were sitting beside each other and were happily eating their shared banana split. Lena can't help but smile on how Kara eats the ice cream.

**_Seriously, she's like a five year old who just got her favorite treat!_ **

Lena sees some ice cream at the corner of Kara's lips.

"Kara." She says as she touches the corner of her lips indicating where the ice cream was on Kara's. "You've got something in here."

"Washhtt?" Kara as as she tries to finish the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth

Lena shakes her head and grins. "Here. Let me clean it up for you." She wipes the ice cream from the corners of Kara's mouth.

Her thumb accidentally brushes Kara's lower lip. And it lingered for a moment there. It seems like everything just paused. She can feel her heart raising as they gaze at each other intensely. Their faces were so near each other that if one of them leans in, their lips would surely meet. But no one dared to move. No one dared to speak. Those blue eyes were staring right at her and she can't help but feel powerless.

Their bubble was bursted when the silence was broken by a voice.  
"Kara, Lena let's go. Winn's waiting for us." Alex says.

Maggie and Alex finally noticing that they had interrupted something glances from Lena to Kara then back to Lena again.

Kara blinks. She is still flustered because of the "looking at each other's eyes thing. "I uh. I, my, I-"

Maggie grins at Kara's mumbling. She also notices that although Lena may appear put together, her hand is terribly shaking under the tables.

"Awww little Danvers, Has someone cut off your tongue? Seems you have lost the ability to speak." Maggie smirks as she teases Kara.

Alex shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Oh for gods sake let's go" She pulls Kara and they both head out the door. Maggie and Lena followed behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

They were all sitting at Winn's carpet in the living room now. Mon-El joined them a few minutes after Alex, Maggie, Kara and Lena had arrived. Lucy wasn't feeling it so she just stayed home instead. The room was filled of their conversations and laughter. Food and red cups with alcohol in it were all over the table.

"Okay. So you know the rules of Never-have l-ever. So no cheating" Alex says smirking at Maggie as they go ahead with the first stage of their plan.

"Never Have I ever kissed someone" Winn starts.

"Dude. That's so lame" Mon-El says as everyone starts to drink.

"Never Have I ever Fallen in love" Alex says looking at Kara. She was expecting her to drink but she didn't. Everyone did except her.

Lena takes in Kara's response.  
**_Of Course she hasn't. What was I even expecting? That she's in love with me?_** Lena lets out a deep breath.

Kara sees everyone's eyes on her so she starts to defend herself.

"Hey. I've felt something okay? I just really don't know what it is yet. I've never been sure enough for me to say Ive been in love" Kara explains. Alex rolls her eyes at this. She knows her sister. Probably more than her sister knows herself. And Kara is totally in love with Lena even if she denies it. But Alex wouldn't tell her this. She would let her sister figure it out for herself.

"Okay my turn. Never have I ever um told a lie"

"Little Danvers! Of course Everyone has!." Maggie sighs as she takes a sip at her drink.

Lena laughs. "Oh Kara, you really have to think something cooler than that."

"Well I got something." Alex says in a challenging tone. "Never have I ever kissed someone-"  
Mon-El was about to drink when He hears Alex continue her sentence

"-pretended to fall asleep right after"

Alex was looking at Kara. Kara keeps on fidgeting. She doesn't want to cheat. But she doesn't want Lena to know that she remembers being rejected.

Ugh. Why would Alex put me in this position! I am so gonna kill her!!!!

"Oh. I actually never did that. Why would you even pretend to fall asleep?" Mon-El comments.

Lena can see Alex staring at Kara as if she's waiting for her to drink. She looks at Kara and to her surprise, Kara takes a sip.

**_What does that mean? Pretend to fall asleep? This can't be about our kiss, right? Kara doesn't remember. But if she did pretend, she definitely would have acted like she didn't remember. Wow. Real nice._ **

Lena hurts at this realization. She slowly moves a little bit farther from Kara. She doesn't know if she feels like staying close to her in the moment.

"Woah. You did, Kara? Must have been a bad kissed." Mon-El chuckles.

Maggie looks at Lena. She can see Lena had already realized Kara remembers. "Well Never have I ever been rejected by a person I was coming on to"

Lena gave her a hateful look. **_Oh you gotta be kidding me! Really, Mags?_**

"What do you mean by coming on to? Like trying to have sex with that person or like just flirting with that person?" Winn asks curiously.

"Any really. Could be sex. Or could be..." Maggie turns her head to face Kara. "Could be a kiss"

Kara exhales heavily. She drinks what's left of her cup, straight, as if it was just a shot.

"Easy there tiger." Mon-El takes the cup from Kara's hand.

"What can I say. Rejection hurts!" Kara says with a tone of a little bit of rage in it as she remembers what happened.

Lena looks at Kara. She puts her arms across her chest.  
**_Oh she definitely remembers. I don't get why she sounds mad though. She's the one who lied, who pretended, who toyed with my emotions!_**

Alex saw the tension between the two. Okay, so they wanted them to find out and talk it out. Not this passive aggressive thing they are doing right now.

"Okay, how bout spin the bottle." Alex says as she spins the bottle not giving anyone the chance to object.

It pointed at Mon-El. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room"

Lena's shocked at this. She knows it's gonna be Kara. Lena looks away as he crawls closer and stops in between Kara and Lena. She heard a smack. Apparently, Mon-El tried being a gentleman and just gave Kara a smack on the cheek. Lena can't help the relief flood through her as she finds out. She doesn't know if she could handle someone kissing Kara right now.

Winn looks at Mon-El with a disapproving look. Mon-El shrugs. "What? You never said what kind of kiss!" He spins the bottle.

It pointed on Kara. "I uh. Da- no. Tru, truth"

Lena looks at her intensely and before anyone could even ask her something, she asks Kara first. She looks at Kara directly in her eyes. "Did you really forget? Or do you remember?"

"Wha-" kara was about to try to get herself out of this situation but she knows what Lena mean. And the tone she used... Oh boi. Lena was pissed. "I uh. I did. I do remember but-"

She was cut off by the look on Lena's face. Lena smiles. But she knows it was sarcastic. She shakes her head clearly disappointed as she spins the bottle. Everyone was looking at Lena and her. Clearly confused by the questions and tension between them.

The bottle Lands between Winn and Mon-El. Winn spins it again and it points at Lena.  
Lena rolls her eyes "dare."

And before she changes her mind, Maggie smirks at her. "I dare you to French kiss Kara."

And just like that all the tension she's been feeling died down. The disappointment and anger are replaced by nervousness and some feeling she couldn't quite describe. Lena's heart is raising again. She looks at Kara. The blonde was fidgeting, looking so innocent.

Lena leans in. Their lips were probably just an inch apart. She pauses and sighs. She couldn't do it. Yes she really wants to kiss Kara. But not back then that Kara was drunk and definitely not now for a dare.

She slowly backs away but a hand was in her nape, pulling her closer. Kara was kissing Lena so passionately and for the second time, Lena breaks the kiss. She didn't kiss the girl back and she gently pushes her as she pulls away.

Kara was surprised by this. The burst of confidence she suddenly had a while ago all faltered. It wasn't her dare. It was Lena's yet she didn't even Kiss Kara back. She tries to hide it but the look on her face says it all. She was staring at Lena. They both were staring at each other like somehow, they are trying to figure out what's going on. But you can see how hurt Kara was in her eyes.

**_Riight. I can't believe I'm putting myself in this situation again. Clearly, she doesn't like me that way. Fine, Point taken._ **

Everyone was now looking at Kara then Lena and back n forth. Mon-El and Winn clearly confused about everything.

"Kar-" Alex starts to say.

"No Alex." She cuts Alex off without leaving her eyes from Lena's. She slowly backs away and stands before anyone could see the tears in her eyes fall "I need to go."

Winn was confused. She looks at Kara then at Alex. "What? Why? But? Oh. Oh."

  
"Kara, no wait" Maggie tries to stop her but she's already out the door.

Alex looks at Lena furiously, "way to go... Luthor!"

Lena looks at her. She doesn't say anything. Why was Alex mad at her. Kara was the one who kept toying with her feelings.

"Alex! Stop. It's not her fault" maggie holds Alex' arm

"Someone should really tell me what's going on" mon-el says but everyone they ignored him.

"What? I didn't kiss her okay! She was the one who kissed me!" Lena raises her voice at Alex who was still looking at her furiously.

"Yeah. Twice!" Alex can see the surprise on Lena's face. "That's twice she kissed you. And twice you pushed her away. What, you don't feel the same way about her? Then stop pretending those kisses didn't happen and tell her! Stop hurting her and and giving her hope that maybe there's a chance when you don't feel the same way!"

Alex' words hit Lena like a landslide. She didn't expect it. She was confused about what Alex what saying. "Feel the same way?"

Maggie rolls her eyes. "Oh for gods sake, Lena. Everyone here knows you're both in love with each other. The only people who don't know are both of you!" Maggie says.

Lena stands up to object. "You don't know that, Mags!"

"Kara wasn't drunk okay. She isn't now and she wasn't back then." Lena hears Alex whispers.

"You pushed her away and you told her you can't kiss her. She was hurt. She thought you didn't feel the same way so she panicked. She pretended to pass out and all." Maggie adds.

Lena looks at Maggie. "Wha- what?"

"That's why she pretended to not remember cause you never talked about it too. And now she kissed you and once again-"

"-I pushed her away." Lena finishes Maggie's sentence. She put a hand on her temples, clearly stressed about all these.

"Oh my gosh... I didn't think she..."

"My sister is never a morning person Lena. I could barely wake her up for her morning classes before. You know how much she loves food but she doesn't even wake up for breakfast. Do you really think she would wake up everyday at 7 in the morning for someone who is just a friend to her? Please."

And a flash flood of understanding hit her. The pieces all fit together now. The look on Kara's face when she pushed her that night was the same look the girl had a while ago. The questions Lena had were all being answered and....

Oh gosh. Kara... She thinks I rejected her. She thinks... Oh my gosh... The pain in her eyes... No.

"I have to go." And with that Lena was out of there.

As soon as Lena left, Alex and Maggie try to catch Mon-El up with the why and how it happened.

"Dayumn... Why does this always happen in my aparment!" Winn says as he recalls the last time, it was Lena who walked out first.

* * *

 

 

There was a knock on the door. "I'm not really feeling like it Alex" Kara says.

"It's Lena."

Kara stops what she was doing and went to the door. She hesitated at first but she she opens it. She steps aside to Let Lena in. The sight of Lena makes her heart beat faster.

"Hey."  
"Hey."

Kara sighs. She can't let her emotions affect her friendship with Lena. She wouldn't let it. She pulls Lena for a tight hug. She already misses the brunette and hated fighting with her. "I'm sorry I just walked out. I wasn't feeling well"

Kara ends the embrace and smiles at Lena.

 ** _Only Kara._** Lena thinks. **_Only Kara would get hurt and apologize for something she really doesn't need to. Only Kara..._**

Lena smiles back. "Kara I-" Lena starts to say as she walks closer towards Kara.

Every step Lena takes forward, Kara takes a step backward. She can't be that close again with Lena. Her emotions are really unpredictable right now. So when she sees Lena moving towards her she slowly backs away, feeling nervous. She starts to fidget and ramble.

"I uh. Im really sorry Lena. I uh you I mean me. I lied to you and pretended. I uh Im sure you figured that out already." Kara stops backing away as her back bumps the wall. "Its just that I-"

Lena shuts Kara up as Lena's lips touches hers. She couldn't move even if she wanted to now that her back is on the wall already.

Lena's body was pinning Kara trapped on the wall. She was holding Kara's waist closer to her body. She kissed Kara slowly. Relishing every corner of Kara's mouth. Lena kissed Kara's upper lip. Then lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly, her tongue brushing on Kara's lower lip, asking for entrance. Kara granted it to her. Lena can feel the blonde deepening her kiss. She cups Kara's cheek and tilts her head to do the same thing.

Lena wanted to act on her feelings for so long and now it is happening. There was so much Lena was feeling all at once. There's passion. There's excitement. There's love. Everything just feels like a constant bliss.

Kara couldn't believe what was happening. Lena had kissed her. Lena is kissing her! And her heart was beating so fast. She was scared This wasn't real, that this is just a dream. She was scared that Lena would pull away again. But the brunette didn't and that's enough for Kara. Kara feels butterflies in her stomach. She feels every bone in her body weakening with Lena's every touch. She feels her emotions are intensified with Lena's every kiss.

Lena nips Kara's bottom lip and Kara was disappointed. She can sense the kiss was ending but they had to breathe as some point. Kara grins as she rests her forehead in Lena's. They gaze at each other waiting for their breaths to steady.

Lena gives Kara a smile that tells her she's the happiest person in the world.

"I didn't push you away cause I didn't feel the same thing as you" Lena tucks Kara's hair behind her ears as she cups Kara's cheeks with both hands. Their foreheads are still resting at each other's. "I pushed you away cause I thought you were drunk. And because it was a dare. I wanted to kiss you and you to kiss me because that's what you and me want. Not because the situation forces us too."

"Lena" Kara whispers and the way Kara does it make Lena shiver. She puts her arms on top of Lena's shoulders, her hand on Lena's nape. "Awhile ago, I said I've never felt so sure about someone for me to say i've been in love. I may not exactly know how to define what I feel but.... I've never felt like this before. And I've never been so sure about anything and anyone in my life.... _except now_ "

Kara pulls Lena for a kiss once more. Unlike Kara, Lena exactly knows how to describe what she feels for the girl. She knows she loves Kara. She knows she has fallen in love with Kara. What Kara said wasn't exactly an _I love you_. But it was close enough. And that was more than enough for Lena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upnext: I think its about time Lena and Kara get to be happy with each other, dont you think? :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the errors. Really sleepy.

Lena, Kara, and Alex are all having lunch together at Lena's penthouse in the city. Lena ordered a take out from a fancy restaurant for them but she also made sure she got some potstickers for Kara.

Lena was transferring the takeouts into a plate at the kitchen counter when she notices Kara at the other side of the counter, her head tilting resting on her hands. Kara was staring at her with her eyes lighting up. She was grinning at Lena.

Lena shakes her head, smiling while she continues transferring the food. "Kara, youre staring"

"You're eyes. They really are beautiful. So are you" Kara says in a dreamy voice.

Lena looks up and sees Kara looking at her dreamily. She smiles and leans on the counter as she kisses Kara unexpectedly. She pulls away and didn't give Kara a chance to kiss her back.

"Babe!" Kara pouts.

Lena raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Oh so it's Babe now?"

Kara's dreamy face turns into a worried face. She sits up straight.  
"Yeah, i thought after last night... I, uh, I just thought we would date and all... I thought.. But I mean if you wanna take it slow and-"

Lena doesn't give Kara a chance to finish her sentence. She leans on the counter once more to reach her girl's lips. She kisses Kara so passionately that it makes Kara moan a little and smile while they were kissing.

Their kiss breaks and they both smile. "not a chance. We've done slow. We're so over that"

Kara jumps from the stool and goes to Lena's side. She puts her arms on Lena's shoulder as the brunette puts hers around Kara's waist.

Kara, not saying a word, stares intensely at Lena before she pulls her closer for a kiss, her back slightly tilts back as Lena leans in to deepen the kiss. They can feel each other smiling between kisses when they hear a voice interrupts them.

Maggie coughs. "I'm glad you too finally came to your senses but Alex and I are really hungry."

Lena and Kara is still looking at each other, smiling and arms are still on each other, not minding Maggie.

"Ugh." Alex complains. "I didn't know my sister could be sunnier and perkier than she already is. It's too much!"

Lena and Kara look at Alex and stares at each other again and laughs. They finally pull away from each other and had their lunch.

"Gotta go now." Alex gives Maggie a kiss before she heads out the door.

"Wait Alex. I'll go with you. Winn expecting me to finish chapter 4 of our thesis." She turns to Lena beside her and kisses her a little too long for Alex.

Alex rolls her eyes. "kara, im going with or without you finishing that kiss!"

This made Lena and Maggie laugh. Lena finally breaks the kiss. "Go. Laters, baby!"

Lena watches the door close, her smiling never fades from her face. She turns around and sees Maggie looking at her curiously from the couch.

"What?"

"Lena. You are happy." Maggie says as if it was the first time she saw Lena happy.

Lena's smile got wider as she repeats Maggie's words in a whisper. "I AM. I am Happy."

Lena jumps towards the couch and leans on Maggie, her head on Maggie's shoulders.

"So are you, Mags"

"Oh my gosh. Who knew we'd each get our own Danvers?!" Maggie grins at this. "Thank you Kara for not seeing you dorm room number clearly"

They both laugh as they recall that day when Kara entered their room when Lena was practically naked. Oh how time flies... It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Oh. We're definitely gonna get are hands full with them, won't we?"

"you can say that. One way or another." Maggie smirks

 

* * *

 

Tonight was a full moon. Lena has everything planned out for tonight. She just wants it to be perfect. She and Kara has been officially dating for weeks now. She just wants to spend time with Kara and see the stars and the moon just like they did on the roof back then. It was the time Lena realized she was falling in love with Kara.

"Babe, I don't get why we are at the edge of the cliff" Kara asks in a confused tone.

Lena smiles. She pushes down the part of the Pick up so they could sit on it. There was thin mattress laid out at the back of the Pick up and a picnic basket with lots of food in it and some juice and beer.

Lena hops at the corner of the pick up truck she rented. She pats the space beside her for Kara to sit.

It was freezing cold. They both are wearing thick jackets and gloves because of the temperature. Kara's wearing a beanie too.

Lena takes off her right gloves and Kara's left gloves as she intertwine their fingers.

"To answer your question, look." Lena motions at the view under the cliff. "The city lights are pretty at night. When you look up, you see the bright moon too and the starts. It's a pretty awesome view. Remember that time when we didn't talk to each other and you followed me to the roof?"

Kara looks up at the sky and smiles. "Yeah. That was a great night."

Kara leans on Lena's shoulders. Lena pulls her closer, still holding Kara's hands. Kara's free hand was now caressing Lena's hand that is intertwined with Kara's.

"It's a beautiful sight, Lena. You know, my mom and dad used to put a blanket at our yard during some full moon. Like this. Tonight. We would just lay there and look at the stars-" Kara sits up straight. She smiles sadly and looks at the sky as she remembers those nights with her parents.

Lena sees the way Kara looks at the sky so she does the same, wondering what was in her girlfriend's mind.

Kara continues, "-and every time, they'd tell me how much they love me, how someday I should never ever give up love, to never stop believing in it. They'll always tell me: _we love you to the moon and back, Kara. Always."_

Kara smiles at the memory. She turns her head to face Lena who is still looking at the sky.

That's when it hit Kara like a nuclear bomb exploding right in front of her. It makes Kara's heart raise.

And in that moment, Kara realizes that this girl in front of her, looking up at the stars and the moon, is the girl she wants to spend the rest of her life with. In that moment, she realizes that this is the girl she wants to go home to, to have a family with, to grow old with. If before she thought Lena's eyes were like home, now, she is so sure that this girl is her home. In that moment, she realizes she has never been happier in her entire life.  
And in that moment, for the first time, Kara knows she is madly, deeply, head over heels in love with Lena Luthor.

Kara smiles at this realization. Lena turns to face Kara, smiling. They are gazing at each other, trapped in this moment. Maybe its the beer they had earlier or the cold temperature but Kara swears she sees galaxies in Lena's eyes and hears music in her heart beat.

Kara sees Lena open her mouth as if she was about to say something when suddenly it was pouring. Not hard enough to get you sick but enough to make you soaking wet. Lena runs to the driver seat and opens the door.

"Kara, faster. Get inside." Lena says. She stops and gets confused when her girl friend isn't moving. Kara just watches the rain above her. Lena closes the car door and runs in front of Kara. They were both soaking wet. "Babe? What's wrong?"

Kara looks at her and slowly, she smiles.

"I love you, Lena" Kara whispers.

They've been officially dating for weeks now. She knows Kara has feelings for her and she knows she is in love with Kara but neither of them had said those three words.

So when Kara said it, Lena didn't care anymore that they were all soaked. She was there and Kara was there standing under the rain. She should not have heard it because of the rain but she did. She heard it. She was not prepared for this. It made her feel butterflies in her stomach, her heart beat is raising rapidly.

Kara cups her cheeks and pulls her in for a passionate kiss under the pouring rain. Lena puts her arms around Kara's waist as she deepens the kiss. She always thought this only happened in movies and that Love is so overrated, that they just always exaggerate it the way it's portrayed in movies. but she could have never been more wrong.

Kara pulls away, nipping Lena's lower lip. They rest their foreheads on each other's.  
Then, Kara makes sure she is looking straight at Lena's eyes again.

"I love you, Lena. To the moon and back. Always. always, Lena" Kara whispers as she smiles, not minding the rain pouring on them. She kisses Lena again, not giving her the chance to respond.

This time it's Lena who breaks the kiss.

"Kar-" Kara cuts her off.

" I look into your eyes and all I see is a home waiting for me, Lena"

A tear falls from Lena's watery eyes. Kara wipes it away, kissing the corner of her eyes where the tear came from.

"Kar-"

Kara smiles and shakes her head. She cups Lena's cheek as her thumb traces her mouth.

"No. You don't have to say it back Lena. I just want you to know how much Im in love with you. If you do, when you do, say it, I want it to be on your own terms. Not because I said it first. Okay? Lena Luthor, Feel this?" Kara asks as she puts Lena's hand on top of her heart. "It's yours. Always"

As she and Kara gaze at each other, tears of pure joy continue to fall from her eyes. Never in Lena's life has anybody looked at her with so much love as Kara did. As Kara does. And she loves her for it even more.  
And with that Lena kisses Kara. She can still feel kara's heart beating fast.

Kara hops at the back of the pick up as Lena kisses her. She pulls Lena closer to her as she lies down on thin mattress. The rain was still pouring but she doesn't mind. She doesn't mind that this might be their first time doing it. She doesn't mind anything not when Lena's on top of her kissing her, Lena's arms both on her sides, trapping her in between. They both take off their jackets and gloves, tossing it away. Lena kisses her jaw and slowly goes down to her neck. Lena nips Kara's collar bone and soothes it with her tongue. She shivers at Lena's touch and moans.

Kara's hand goes up to Lena's thighs, pulling Lena's dress higher, to reveal her panties. Her other hand was on Lena's collar bone, tracing it. Kara unzips Lena's dress as Lena breaks the kiss to help Kara get rid of the dress. Lena rips Kara's thin blouse and continues kissing her right under her collar bones. She unhooks Kara's bra and slowly lowers her kisses landing right at Kara's breast. Lena moans as she feels Kara's finger inside of her.

"Bbb,Babe" Kara says, panting.  
Lena looks at Kara like she wants devour her. She licks and bites her lips. "I know"

Lena returns to kissing Kara's breast. She circles her tongue around Kara's nipple as she puts a finger inside Kara. She smiles at how wet Kara is inside. She rubs her fingers against Kara's clit, teasing her. Kara moans. She grinds wanting the friction but Lena denies her this. Not yet.

Lena licks Kara's abs down to her torso. She can see Kara gripping at the thin mattress trying to stop her moans. She kisses Kara's torso, licking it as she keeps on rubbing Kara's clit. Kara grips harder.

"Le, Lena, babe" Kara moans.

Lena's tongue reaches Kara's clit. Kara was now pulling her hair trying to control herself but she didn't mind. She explores Kara's insides with her tongue. Kara tilts her head back, moaning as Lena plays with Kara's breast too, rubbing her nipples that send Kara shivers.  
"Bb-babbe, Lena. Pleaase"

Lena moans at seeing her girlfriend like this. This causes vibrations on Kara and her grip tightens. Lena puts two fingers inside Kara while her tongue give's Kara's clit the time of its life. She can feel Kara's nearing the climax so she turns her soft thrust into harder ones. She thrust her fingers fasters and her tongue doing its best too.

"Lee, Lee, Lenaaaaaa" Kara moans as she reaches her orgasm. Lena can't help but get turned on even more as she hears her girlfriend scream her name. She removes her fingers from Kara and smirks as she sees her girlfriend panting and like she just had the best sex in her life.

She wipes her face as she kisses Kara. Still playing with her nipples. They look at each. Kara feels like she's in a drug haze. She feels so happy and she just feels pure bliss.

"Karaa mhmm" Lena moans.

Kara's fingers were inside Lena. Kara was rubbing her clit and kept on teasing her. She never wanted anyone this bad before. She shivers at Kara's every touch. So Lena puts her fingers inside Kara.

"Mmm babee" Kara moans. "Oh. No you don't"

Kara pulls out Lena fingers and twist their positions. She was now on top of Lena. She slowly goes down and let her tongue explore Lena on its own.

"Ka,Ka,Karaa"

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you there'll be fluff! I'm sorry the smut was crappy. I don't really know how to write it. Basically Lena and Kara just had the best night


	14. No means No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff y'all. Sorry for the late update.

Somehow Kara and Lena ended up in Lena's penthouse in the city, naked under the sheets, cuddling together.

Lena woke up first to the very much asleep Kara. Looking at Kara, Lena smiles. She couldn't believe Kara had finally said she loves her. She couldn't believe that happened last night. She strokes Kara's hair, not being able to believe how lucky she is to have Kara, to be happy like this. Lena has everything she didn't even know she wanted at the first place. For the first time, Lena woke up with a smile on her face, having a reason to live; Kara.

  
She kisses Kara's nose and giggles. Kara mumbles something as the blonde tries her best to open her half closed eyes.

"Mhhm"

"Good morning, baby." Lena grins, still stroking Kara's hair as she nuzzles Kara's nose. "Good sleep?"

Kara buries herself even more in Lena's neck, cuddling the raven-haired tighter. She give Lena's throat a lot of kisses.

It was a good sleep indeed. For the first time, Kara woke up smiling. Kara always has nightmares at some point during her sleep but that night, she had none. She woke up happy and nightmare....less. And Kara knows it's because of this breath taking girl friend of hers"

"The bes- uouf* uouff* the best!"

Lena's smile turns upside down as she hears her girlfriend cough and sniff her nose. Her glowing eyes suddenly turns into worried ones.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She puts a hand on Kara's forehead, looking at Kara seriously with a worried expression. "Oh god babe, you're hot."

"Oh, babe. I think *oouggf* we've already establish that last night" Kara smirks, teasing Lena with a sexual tone.

"kara, that's not what I mean. You're burning up. We shouldn't have done it"

"Wha- what? Do do you regret it?" Kara tries to hide the pain in her voice but Lena notices it right away.

"Oh no no darling. Come here" lena pulls Kara closer into her arms, their naked bodies intertwining. "I've never been happier in my entire life."

Kara kisses Lena passionately. They've been kissing each other for a while now but Kara every time she kisses her girlfriend, it still feels like their first kiss. That giddy feeling and the butterflies in her stomach never die down.

Kara slowly pulls away from the kiss and starts to stand up  
"I'd love to *oouggff*oouuggff* stay in. But we should really get back to the dorm or we'll be late for first period"

"Oh no you don't" Lena pulls Kara back down to the bed. "No one's leaving. You're sick, Kara. You need rest"

This time it was Lena who stands up, trying to find where her clothes are on the floor.

"Lena, I have a quiz. I can't just-"  
"No Kara." Lena says with a serious tone and a warning look. "We're not argue about this."

"But babe..."

"That's final. I'm gonna cook you up some soup." Lena heads out to the room, naked since their clothes were apparently no where to be found.

When Lena is finally out of arm's reach, Kara sighs, smiling.

"I love you" she whispers. Even though she has a quiz, she couldn't leave here even if she wanted to. Not the way Her girlfriend had told her. It was the tone Lena uses when she gets what she wants. And Kara knows Lena's words weren't a force to be reckoned with.

Kara gets up to follow her girl friend in the kitchen. She sees Lena cooking. She smiles, admiring her girlfriend's naked body. The sight of it was such a beaut. It was art. Lena was Art. She heads towards Lena, sliding her arms around her girlfriend's waist from her back as she moves Lena's hair to the side, kissing Lena's nape.

"Mhhmm" Lena, grinning, lets out a moan, tilting her head closer to Kara's face as she holds Kara's arm around her waist.

"You're so beautiful, Lena" kara whispers in Lena's ear, nibbling her earlobe, wetting it with her tongue. "I could wake up to this every morning"

Lena turns to face Kara, smiling, she kisses her. Their moment was interrupted when Kara began coughing. Lena let her girlfriend sit on the chair as she put on some clothes and got some for Kara.

"Here babe. Put this on. You're really burning up Kara"

"It's okay. It's nothing. I shou- *oughhff* -ld probably go to the dorm. Alex moght be worried"

Lena turns away, rolling her eyes. It amazes her how her girl friend actually thinks she can be sneaky when in fact, Kara never is. Lena knows what she's trying to do. Kara is just trying to find a way to get out of here so that she can take the quiz. Lena turns the stove off as she puts the soup into a bowl.

She sits beside Kara on the couch, putting the bowl of soup on the table as she puts the blanket on top of Kara.

"Have you seen my phone? I should probably text Alex." Kara looks around the couch to search for her phone.

Lena sighs. Her girl friend wouldn't really let this quiz go. "Kara Danvers, I said No. No means No"

Kara gulps. She should not have pushed it. Now Lena used her complete name which means she's really serious and starting to get pissed.

So Kara uses her special powers; she pouts.  
"Okay baby." She pulls her blanket closer to her as she puts Lena's arm around her. "Sorry"

Lena smiles at how cute her girlfriend can be even when she's sick. She didn't let Kara do anything. Even when Kara was eating, Lena was the one lifting the spoon and feeding her. She was also the one who put the medicine in Kara's tongue as she holds the glass of water for Kara. They spent the whole day like this.

Kara doesn't really know whether to be frustrated or happy that Lena is treating her like a five year old. She decided on the latter. She was just happy to have Lena take care of her. If being sick feels like this, then she'd want to be sick every day if it's Lena taking caring of her.

Somehow at the end of the day, Kara ended up sleeping on an uncomfortable position. Lena tries to wake her up.  
"Kara, baby. Let's settle in the bed sweetie"

Kara groans but still heads towards the bedroom, pulling Lena with her. She immediately dozes off. Lena pulls the comforter on top of them as she spoons Kara, kissing her.

Her stare lingers at Kara once more. Looking at her girlfriend, she realizes, Kara is the One. She grins at this and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek.

Lena closes her eyes, feeling like she's in the safest place, right by Kara's side.

"Goodnight, my sweet Kara" she whispers.

 


	15. The List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors. Gonna check and correct them tomorrow when I wake up.

Kara was waiting for Lena at the bench outside their building. Lena's classes end at 4 today and it's now 4:10. She didn't mind though. She was too stoked and anxious at the same time for their date. It was Lena and Kara's first time spending Valentines together as a couple. Well, it was Kara's first time to spend Valentines with anyone. Period.

Kara thinks that this will be the day Lena will say she loves her. Lena doesn't need to say it. Kara already feels loved by Lena. But there's just this feeling you get when the person you love says it out loud. Kara thinks Lena will finally say it. She will totally say it! Kara was pretty much occupied with her thoughts to notice the time or to what the girl leaning by the tree said.

"Or maybe not." The girl with a tattoo covered body says as she leans on the tree, smoking.

"What?" Kara turns around and frowns. Has she been thinking out loud again?

The tattooed girl smokes before answering. She puts down her right arm, the cigarette still on her fingers and her left hand on her right arms. She points her cigarette at Kara.

"You're too sappy. Why does it matter if He loves you or not? It's all about sex, dear. As long as you keep him satisfied, he loves you"

"You're wrong-" Kara raises her voice, sounding too defensive. "First of all, I don't know you. Second, you don't know Her"

The stranger laughs as she drops what's left of her cigarette. She steps on it as she pulls out another stick. She lights it up as she shakes her head, smirking.

"Ahh, so it's a her? Hmm I guess I got you all wrong" The stranger comes closer to Kara and leans down resting her hands on the back of the bench. Her face only inches away from Kara. She can practically see the blonde trying to back away, getting more uncomfortable by the minute. She tilts her hand holding the cigarette.

"You know, if she doesn't satisfy you, I'm happy to-" The stranger smirks as she offers a smoke to Kara. "-want one?"

Kara wanted to push the stranger away. Who does she think she is? Saying all those things, those inappropriate things. She was about to say something but she was cut off by a cold and dismissive voice that gave her chills.

"She. Doesn't. Smoke. Get that away from her" Lena commands.

Kara and the stranger turns to her. Kara immediately stands from the bench to hug her, the blonde's frown forming into a smile.

"Babe"

The stranger straightens up and smirks as she looks at Lena from head to toe. "Aahh, Lena Luthor. No wonder this blonde is all flustered up"

"Veronica." Lena acknowledges her but remains distant. She pulls Kara closer in her arms. "In case you didn't know, Kara, the one you were just hitting on is my girlfriend"

Kara turns red. Lena was wrong. That girl, was it Veronica, Lena had said? Veronica was certainly not hitting on her.

"She's not-" Kara starts to say but was cut off once more.

"Oh, LeeLee. You knoww me. I wouldn't. How bout you? Want some?" Veronica waves her hand off, offering a smoke to Lena.

Kara thinks there was something she didn't know especially how Veronica stressed her statement. It was like there was a whole other meaning behind it. To be frank, she didn't like that Veronica had a nickname for her girlfriend either.

"I don't smoke anymore. We're leaving." Lena pulls Kara's hand and starts to walk away.

"Call me! Either of you!" They both hear Veronica shout from afar.

//

 

They were walking, holding hands, to wherever they were going with complete silence. It wasn't awkward but there was definitely tension in the air. Kara hasn't spoken a word since they left the campus.

Lena sighs, finally breaking the silence. She stops walking, wanting to fix whatever is wrong. "Babe."

Kara stops walking too. She looks at Lena who was clearly bothered. "There's something you're not telling me, Lena"

Oh so this is the kind of conversation they were having on Valentine's Day? This is definitely not how Lena imagined this day would be. Lena takes a deep breath before answering Kara. She knew with the way Veronica acted, Kara would suspect something so she might as well just spill it. "Look, Veronica is in the past."

Kara knew it. But that didn't make her heart sting any less. She looks down, feeling inferior. Now how could she compete with someone like Veronica? "Oh."

"Is my girlfriend jealous? Are you?"

"Hey!" Kara elbows Lena and smiles. "You wish! But No, I'm not."

"Look Kara, Veronica and I, we weren't... It wasn't like this with us, okay? She was just one of those I had physical-" Lena wasn't able to finish her sentence as Kara looks up and stares directly at her eyes, interrupting her.

"One of those?" Kara asks, shocked because clearly she hadn't thought about this. She never thought about how many relationships Lena had before her because with Kara, it has only been Lena. She slowly pulls her hand away from Lena's. "How many exactly?"

Lena laughs not expecting that question from Kara. She takes her girlfriend's hand and holds it. "Babe? Are you seriously asking me that? That doesn't matter"

Kara pulls her hand away again as she objects. "No, I am not going on a date until you tell me."

"Are you serious?" Lena chuckles. "What do you want? Like a list or something with names on it in alphabetical order?"

Oh. Lena thinks this is amusing, then fine. Kara certainly won't back down. She crosses her arms and pouts. "You know what, you should do that. Call me when you're done. I'll be at the dorm."

Kara walks away and Lena comes after her. "What? Kara, come on."

Kara still ignores her though even until they reach their dorms. Lena follows Kara to her dorm. She couldn't believe the date she had in mind was now gone. Not until Lena tell her or according to Kara, list down all the people she has been with. And that's really gonna be a long list.

Lena was about to go in Kara's dorm room when Kara stops at the door. "Not until I get that list" Kara says before closing the door.

 

///

  
Few hours after and Kara with her hair up in a bun was studying in her dorm room intensely when she didn't even hear someone enter. Suddenly, she felt someone massaging her shoulders and kisses her nape. It felt good and she was lost in it for awhile until she felt A tongue nibbling her earlobe and send shivers all through out her body. She stiffens, turns around and sees Lena.

"Lena!"

Lena kisses her passionately. "Sorry to startle you. Wanna grab dinner?" Lena asks hoping that the fee hours she gave Kara made her forget about their argument. Apparently, she was wrong as Kara slowly pushes her away.

"The list?" Kara asks.

"Kara! Really?" Oh gosh. Not this again. Lena couldn't understand why. There is no point writing that list down. Really. She knows it would only upset Kara and cause problems but she knows she'd cause more problems if she lies and shortens that list. After the whole thing with Lex in high school, she started the infinite parties, drugs and the sleeping around with people. She doesn't know if Kara could accept that about her. I mean, she knows Kara knows about that part in her life and accepts her but actually seeing a list of names that's just... You know.

"You don't want that List Kara!!!"

"No Lena! I do. Why won't you make that list? I just need to Know, lena!! Cause you wanna know who's on my list?!!?" kara takes a piece of paper and write Lena's name on it. She gives it to Lena, pushing it on her shoulders. "You, Lena! Only you!! So i want that list!"

And then Kara walks out. Kara knows she was being a child. But she has to know. She just can't get it out of her mind. She's getting insecure and all the doubts are replaying on her mind. What if she's not enough for Lena? What if Lena realizes her past someone is better than her? What if here, what if there. - that's what Kara keeps on asking herself so she just has to know even if truth be told, she has no idea what that list would accomplish.

 

//

 

Later that midnight, Alex was in their dorm room with Maggie so Lena took the opportunity to go to Kara and be alone with her. She wasn't sure if Kara was still awake. But she already misses her girlfriend and she worked so hard trying to remember the names of the people she's been with back in highschool for that stupid goddamn list.

When she enters Kara's dorm room, the blonde was still at her study table rewriting some notes. Kara looks up, waiting for Lena to break the silence. Kara sees Lena holding some papers and suddenly her heart started to beat rapidly. She knows she told him she wants the list but she's not really that sure right now at this very moment!

Lena's green eyes stare directly at hers. Those eyes are so serious right now. It wanted to convey that whatever Lena is saying she is telling the truth.

Lena takes a deep breath before doing the start of probably what people call her DOOM

"Here-" Lena says as she put a folded piece of paper on Kara's table in front of her, motioning for the blonde to read it. "That's everyone I've been with."

Kara breaks her stare from Lena as she looks down, focusing on the folded paper in front of her. She stares at it for a moment too long, feeling anxious on what to do next.

Then Lena taps on the table a little bit louder than she intended too that it startled Kara, leaving another folded piece of paper on the table. Kara was now confused why there are two folded piece of paper in front of her. But before she could ask, Lena speaks.

"And that-" touching the paper she just put a moment ago. "-that is the list of people I've been in lo- the list of people I've been that I had feelings for."

Kara looks at her, understanding what Lena is trying to say. Lena leans down and kisses her forehead. She takes Kara's hand and squeezes it. "Those are the list. Open whichever you want. Do whatever you want. But know that the only thing that Matters for me is now."

She then kisses Kara's cheek before she leaves, not saying anything more. Kara let her leave and didn't say a word to. When the door closed, she turns back to the two papers in front of her.

In front of her is the list she asked: the names of people Lena has slept with, and the list she didn't ask: the list of people Lena has been in love with. Lena may think she got away with it but Kara heard it. Kara knew Lena was about to say 'love' instead of feelings. But she didn't mention it. She didn't want to push her girlfriend. If Lena wants to talk to her about it, she wait until the raven haired girl is ready.

She contemplates for a moment a finally decides to crumple the first piece of paper and throw it but not before tearing it apart. She opens the list that Lena said she had feelings for. Kara's heart beat faster as she anticipates knowing the names who were Lena's world before her, not really knowing if she's ready to face that.

She unfolds the paper and surprisingly, finds only one name on it:

_**KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS!**_ ❤️

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG!! Lets talk about the latest episode!!! Ahhhhh my supercorp feels!! I honestly dont care if Lena will be evil as long as she stays alive and becomes regular and redeems herself at the end. It can be slowburn supercorp!! Katie and Mel just have too muh chemistry i cant even!!!
> 
> Anyways, their supposed date must be continued next chapter, for now, this will have to do i guess? Watcha think?
> 
> By the way, if you haven't already, you might want to check out the oneshot I wrote the other day titled 'MY LENA'. That's My fave fic of mine. You won't regret it iswear. 
> 
> Hope y'all are doing great! ❤️


	16. It's always been just you

"Babe, come on. It's okay" Kara holds Lena's hand, looking at the cute fluffy teddy bear that her girl friend was trying to win as she tries to hide her disappointment. "I don't really need it."

Lena shakes her head, not agreeing with Kara. Okay maybe they've spent half an hour already in this particular booth in the carnival trying to win that teddy bear. Okay maybe more than half an hour. But when Lena saw how Kara's eyes widened when she saw the teddybear, she told herself Kara was going to get it. She didn't think it would be this hard though. And even though Kara says it's okay, her naturally competitive nature is telling her not to let it go.

"Wait, one more try babe." Lena says.

Kara jumps when Lena finally hit the required score for the teddy bear. The man incharged took the teddy bear and before He could even congratulate the couple, Kara grabs the teddy bear, hugging it tightly as she jumps.

"Omg Lena. Bobo is so cuteee!!!! Aaahhh thank you I love this so much!!"

"Bobo?" Lena raises her eyebrows as she laughs. "Dont tell me you already named the bear"

"Well." Kara giggles. "I named Bobo during your first try. Im glad you got him for me babe"

Lena pulls Kara for a kiss, Bobo in between them. Sometimes, Lena could still not believe that she's in love, that someone like Kara Danvers could love her.

"Come on, let's go back to the penthouse" Lena says as she holds Kara's hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was sitting beside Kara with her glasses on, finishing a school paper. She stares at Kara who was being adorably cute with BoBo on Lena's bed. Lena can't help but wonder if she's really dating a college student or a 5 year old. Kara is too happy with Bobo that her attention is now more focused on the teddy bear.

"Okay now am I supposed to be Jealous of teddy bear?"

"Babe" Kara nudges Lena as she sits on her lap, putting Lena's laptop aside. She pushes Lena's glasses up above her girl friend's head. She puts her arms on Lena's shoulders as passionately kisses Her. Kara could hear Lena's gasp. Her lips travel down and kisses Lena's jaw down to her neck.

"You know It's always been just you" Kara whispers, going back to her side of the bed.

Lena tucks Kara's hair behind her ears. She tilts the blonde's chin for her girlfriend to really look at her in the eyes. "Trust me, It's just you, my Kara."

Kara smiles at this. Because even though she knows Lena loves her and even though it was only her name on the list that Lena gave her, Kara still doubts. She still doubts, not Lena but herself. Because despite everyone in her life right now, Kara's self doubt and insecurities still linger deep within her. She doubts that she wouldn't be enough for Lena, that she couldn't make Lena happy Anymore. And just the thought of it, terrifies the hell out of Kara.

Kara's thoughts were interrupted by the noise that Lena's belly made.

"Hmm. Someone's hungry." Kara says, laughing at her girlfriend.

"Hmm is someone gonna cook for me?" Lena arches her eye brows teasingly.

"I dont know. Maybe Veronica could do that for you."

"Ha!" Lena turns to Kara, teasing her. "See! I knew that was Jealousy I heard!"

"So not!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe" Lena says, pulling Kara towards her, tickling her. She traps her girlfriend below her, making Kara laugh even more.

"Lena. Le, Babe!" Kara struggles under Lena, trying to control her laughter and get away from Lena's tickling hands. Lena just keeps on tickling her and giving her kisses everywhere. A lot of them.

Their moment was interrupted by the noise coming from the living room. Lena gets off Kara to go check on it.

When Lena steps out of her room and sees the man by the door, her heart starts to beat rapidly. Her happiness just a moment ago is replaced with shock and fear.

"Oh my god. Lex! Lex!" She comes running to her brother on the floor, blood all over him. Lena helps his brother to sit on the couch. Her hands are trembling and her voice is shaking, filled with fear and concern for her injured brother as tears start to slowly fall from those green eyes.

"Oh god. Lex? What happened? You... You're bleeding"

Kara heard Lena and immediately rushes out the room. But she was put into a halt when she sees the scene in front of her. Kara freezes. She couldn't move nor speak as she sees the man who killed her parents in front of her. Suddenly, she was back there again that day when she saw her parents die right before her eyes. Kara closes her eyes, trying to calm herself to stop another nervous break down from happening. She closes her eyes, feeling every pain all at once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobo - reference to lost girl. God i miss that show


	17. He's my brother

Yes, Kara was taken aback by the sight of her mom and dad's killer but what got her out of her trance was seeing Lena devastated and terrified.

Kara immediately rushes beside her girl friend, stopping the bleeding and helping Lex to the couch.

"It's okay sis" Lex coughs. "It's no biggie. I just need some towels and a knife to get the bu, bullets out."

It was Kara who went right away to the kitchen to get the knife and some towels to stop the bleeding.

"Here" Kara hands Lex some vodka to ease the pain.

Lex shows them what to do, how to get the bullet out of Lex and they both oblige.  
Lena stares at Kara, taking in the situation for the first time. Kara, whose parents were dead because of Lex, is right beside her still helping her. She can sense Kara doesn't like doing it since the blonde's hands are shaking while trying to get the bullet out. Lena hates that Kara had to do this. Especially if it's for her.

"Kara..." Lena whispers, staring at her Kara with the saddest eyes, trying to convey how sorry she is.

Kara looks up and meets Lena's gaze. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Kara assures Lena because no matter what Lex did, she loves Lena she is willing to put anything on hold not to see her girlfriend devastated. Because the person she may be saving right now may have killed her parents but that doesn't mean she wants him dead. Most especially not if it would break Lena's heart.

They go the kitchen, leaving Lex all bandage up and unconscious to recover on the couch. Kara makes herself some tea. She tries to drink from her mug, trying to avoid Lena's eyes, her hand was still shaking.

"Ka,kara..." Lena whispers, her voice cracked.

"Sshh." Kara says as she puts down her tea, pulling Lena closer in her arms. "I'm here. I'm here"

Kara knows how Lena copes. She knows she will try to deny how she really feels and bottle up everything inside herself. Lena is so used to being alone that she'd just keep everything inside. And Kara wasn't about to let that happen. Not when she's here, in Lena's life. So whatever they needed to talk about, it can wait. They'll surely talk but not tonight. Because tonight, Kara is gonna hug Lena, hold her in her arms, keeping her safe and protect Lena at all cost. Because tonight, what Lena needs isn't the victim of her brother's madness but her girlfriend. And Kara is willing to be what Lena needs her to be right now.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mmhmm" Kara groans, trying to open her eyes. She sees Lena staring beside her.

"Good morning, Sunshine" Lena smiles.

"How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to see how adorable you are when you sleep"

"Lena.." Kara says, finding the right words. "We need to talk."

Lena's smile fades but she knows Kara's right. They couldn't avoid talking about last night forever. "I know."

"Lena, I know his your brother but we need to call the authorities. Where is he? He's on the run Lena. People are looking for him. He's putting you in danger!"

"Ssshhh" Lena squeezes Kara's hand. "He's just outside, Kara. And I cant call the authorities. And you can't either. Please"

Kara pulls away from Lena's touch. "Do you even know what you're asking me Lena? This is wrong. My mom taught me there are laws fora reason and we are breaking one! We are harboring a fugitive, Lena. This is not right!"

"He's not.. He's not just a fugitive Kara. He's my brother" Lena's voice was pleading desperately.

"Lena... I cant.. I cant.. I have beliefs and principles I strongly hold. Its-"

Lena cuts Kara off, holding her girlfriend's hand. "Please, Kara. I haven't talked to him for awhile. I'll convince him. Just.. Just give me a chance to. Kara, please."

Kara pulls away again as she stands and takes a step back, gathering her things. "I, I have to go. I can't be here."

"Kara..." Lena says with hope in her voice.

Kara stops by the door, pausing and taking a deep breath.

"You have nothing to worry about, Lena" Kara whispers before leaving, not turning back. There was something different about the way she said Lena's name. Hearing it, Lena was scared of what it means for lex, for her, for kara, for their relationship.


	18. Is that what you want me to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors. :)  
> Here's another chapter  
> But Is anyone still reading this tho?

The next day, before Lena had the chance to talk to her brother, the police were storming her Penthouse, arresting Lex. Truthfully, it was really a traumatic experience for her. That day, She was worried about Kara. She was glad Lex was okay. And finally, she was going to get what she had always wished for; the chance to understand her brother, to get where he's coming from, the chance to save him from himself. Lena was going to save his brother.

She was supposed to...

but the chance was taken away from her.

"Lex!! Lex!!" Lena cries out, pleading for his brother as an officer tries to stop her from moving while another officer escorts Lex out.

 Lex turns to face his devastated sister whose eyes were puffy from crying. He stares at those green eyes, smiling sadly as tears fill his own eyes. With his hands cuffed at his back, he leans forward kissing his little sister on her forehead. "It will be alright, sis. I'm sorry but know that I do and will always love you, my little Lily" Lex says, resting his forehead on Lena's as tears finally fall from his eyes.

You could say a lot of things about Lex.  _Evil. Maniac. Self absorbed. Criminal. Soulless. **Murderer.**_

But one thing you could never say is that he doesn't love his sister. Because even if you turn the world upside down, even if hell freezes over, the truth remains. And the truth is Lex Luthor loves his sister dearly.

and no matter what Lena says to other people, to herself, She feels the same way. Lena Luthor loves her brother dearly.

She wasn't going to let him escape. Lena believed Lex wasn't a lost cause. She just needed the chance to turn him in, the chance for Lex to turn himself him. Lena just needed the chance to protect her brother but it was stolen and she had to watch her brother get dragged off. She had to watch her brother be taken away and doesn't even know if she will have the chance to save him from himself again. 

That was a week ago.

For the past few days, She had kept to herself. She skipped classes and only talked and confided to Maggie. She never answered Kara's call. She shut the door on Kara's face. But to her surprise, Kara still kept coming. Kara still kept calling.

> **_you have nothing to worry about, Lena_ **

That's what Kara said. Yes, there was something different about how Kara said her name that made Lena nervous. But she still believed Kara wouldn't betray her. But Kara did. Failing to protect her brother was heart breaking but the betrayal of the person you love and trust the most is a whole new different level of world crashing. She poured her heart out to Maggie. She couldn't face Kara after what she did. Or did she? Could Kara really betray her? But Kara was the only one who knew. Everything was confusing Lena. She needs to talk to Kara. She wants to know the truth. She has to.

so she gathers her courage and walks towards Kara's dorm room. Two rooms before Kara's, she could already hear the arguing. She pauses when she sees the door cracked open. She could see Maggie and Kara. She could hear them arguing and she was about to go in when Maggie's questions stop her from doing so. She hides behind the door as she listens to their conversation

> _Maggie: Was it you Kara? How could you do that to Lena?_
> 
> _God! Are you that righteous that you couldn't give your girlfriend a little bit of time_
> 
> _You said you'd be there  You freaking said **I love you** to her_
> 
> _Were any of those true Kara Or do you hate Lex that much to throw away everyth-_
> 
> _Kara:      Yes_
> 
> _Maggie: WHAT_
> 
> _Kara:      YES Maggie I told the cops about Lex_
> 
> _He killed my parents And Lena asking for time doesn't make that okay_
> 
> _I wasn't going to let him escape! There's right and wrong. Maggie!_
> 
> _If Lena couldn't see that then maybe my love for her was misplaced after all!_
> 
> _Im all abou-_
> 
>  

That was all Lena needed to hear. She was there to get answers from Kara. To know the truth. And now she has them. And It's breaking her apart. She turns and runs. She runs and runs. Away from here. Away from Kara. For a moment there, Lena thought she was actually happy, that the person she loves the most in this world loves her too, that there was an explanation to her brother's arrest, that Kara could not have been the one to turn him in. But she couldn't be more wrong. 

She finally stops running and falls apart, finding herself at the middle of the football field. She screams her lungs out as she cries. She bawls out the hurt, the pain, the betrayal. She screams and screams until her voice gave out. Everything was in slow motion for her. Her vision blurred and her body was trembling. Her mind was spiraling and her heart aching. All she could hear is Kara's words. Replaying over and over again in her mind.

> _maybe my love for her was misplaced after all_
> 
> _maybe my love for her was misplaced after all_
> 
> _maybe my love for her was misplaced after all_

Everything seems familiar. Because she recognized  _this._  She'd been through this pain before.Just when she had finally found the person she's willing to spend the rest of her life time with, just when she was actually happy, Lena Luthor's world come crashing... Shattering all at once.  _again._

 

* * *

 

 

"Was it you, Kara? How could you do that to Lena!" Maggie spats out, accusing Kara for the pain her best friend is feeling right now. Lena had been through enough and she actually thought Kara would be the one for Lena. She couldn't take Lena going through this again.  "god are you that righteous that you couldn't give your girlfriend a little bit of time?! You said You'd be there! You freaking said I love you to her! Were any of those true, Kara? Or do you hate Lex that much to throw away everyth-"

"YES!" Kara interrupts Maggie.

"What?" Maggie asks, taking a step back because even if she uttered those words about Kara betraying Lena, she still couldn't believe it. Even if everything pointed to Kara being the one who ratted Lex out, there was a part of Maggie that knew... that hoped Lena was wrong, that Kara could never do that.

"YES!" Kara raises her voice. The blonde is clearly frustrated. Her veins could be seen through her neck and she seems to be trying to pull it all together. But it also seems that just one more push, Kara could fall apart. "Yes, Maggie!! I told the cops about Lex! He killed my parents! And Lena asking for time doesn't make that okay! I wasn't going to let him escape! There's right and wrong. Maggie! If Lena couldn't see that then maybe my love for her was misplaced! Im all about Justice, Maggie!!"

Maggie opens her mouth to say something. But she couldn't speak. She was taken aback by everything that's coming out of Kara's mouth. When she tries to make a sound, beginning to speak, Kara stops her, gesturing a hand midair as the blonde continues.

"Is that what you want me to say, Maggie?" Kara asks, her voice sounding as gentle as it could be. "Is that what you want me to say to Lena, Mags? because I can't. I can't tell you that because it's not true! It wasn't me, okay? I could...."

Kara takes a seat, feeling her legs tremble as tears escape her eyes. "I could never do that to, Lena. Not in a million years. Lex is a murderer. If it wasn't for Lena, I would have called the cops the moment I saw him. It's as simple as that. But with Lena, it's never simple, Maggie. She makes me see the world from a different angle. She makes me see the grey areas." Kara takes a minute to regain her strength. She sighs, feeling exhausted. She looks up at Maggie giving her a helpless look. "I love her, Mags. I love her so much. I walked out of her apartment that day not because I was angry at Lena but because of me. I'm angry at me, Maggie. Because I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm failing my parents. I'm scared that I'm dishonoring them by helping Lex and not telling the cops about him. I was so scared they might disown me wherever they are. But most of all I'm angry at myself because even if I wanted to do right for my parents, I couldn't. I couldn't because I am so in love with her I couldn't bare to see her hurt, Maggie!"

It wasn't just Kara who is crying anymore. Maggie's tears start falling as well as she pulls Kara into a tight embrace, comforting the blonde and regretting to even think that Kara could be capable of betraying Lena. "Oh little Danvers. Honey, I'm sorry" Maggie says, rubbing Kara's back, soothing and comforting her girlfriend's little sister.

"But.. But.." Kara says, in between sobs. She tries to calm herself and stop the tears. _Tries and failing._ "What if my parents think I'm choosing Lena over them? What if-"

"Shhh little Danvers, Youre not." Maggie assures Kara. "Youre parents would think that you were just giving the person youre in love with the chance to redeem her brother. They'd think that you have a big heart that not even their death could shrink."

"Thanks, Mags." Kara remains in Maggie's arms as she wipes her tears away. "I just... I love her, Mags. I really really love Lena"

"I know, little Danvers. I know" Maggie says, realizing how much Lena and Kara love each other. Maggie believes love is rare. And for a person to get to experience being in love, you are already lucky enough. But to experience and have the kind of love Lena and Kara have for each other, that's something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile fam but I just really needed to finish my other fic ARENT YOU TIRED? since it's shorter than this fic. And in this fic, there's still a lot about to happen. Like I said, it's going to get worse before it gets better. I dont know if that's okay with you tho. Yes? no? Maybe so? it might be worth it! 
> 
> cant believe this has 17 chapters already and I just started the climax in my plot asfhjdgahkga. You could tell me what you do or don't like about the story. Or any suggestions. Idk, sup to you :) and oh prolly gonna update & Suddenly it's complicated tomorrow
> 
> Anyways wasn't supposed to update this week because Im busy in the company where I have my internship right now but I did bcs Im just so happy and in a good mood. You see I adopted my first pet ever. It's a kitten and she's so fluffy and cute!!


	19. I never said I love you

Kara knocks on Lena's door carefully. The dorms have been pretty busy lately with the freshly graduated seniors moving out and the other students who were going away for the summer. When the was no answer, Kara decides to let herself in. She finds Lena alone inside her and Maggie's dorm. The raven haired girl was packing up her things.

"Lena." Kara says, smiling at her  _girlfriend?_ She doesn't really know anymore. But she still hopes so.

Lena doesn't look up and just continues emptying her closet instead. 

"Lena" Kara says with a pleading voice, begging. "Please, talk to me. Babe"

Hearing the word  _babe_ , Lena stiffens. "Don't. Don't call me that."

Kara was taken aback by this. She knew Lena was distancing herself but she never actually let herself think for a second that her girl friend would want to end things with her.

"What? Why?" Kara asks, holding Lena's hands. "where are you going? Are you gonna stay in your penthouse in the city?"

 

"I'm done, Kara" Lena spats out, pushing Kara's hand away. "We are over."

 

"What? No." Kara gulps, taking a step back as tears start to fill her eyes. "Is this because of Lex? Lena, I didn't-"

"Stop, Kara" Lena cuts her off. "I get it, okay? He murdered your parents. You have every right to-"

"No, Lena. It's not what you think" Kara pulls her closer but Lena just pulls away.

"My driver is waiting."

She zips her suitcase and gets her coat hanging at the back of their door. She twists the door knob but stops as she hears Kara crying.

"Lena, please." Kara sobs. "Don't go. not like this."

Lena's own tears start to fall. She doesn't want to do this. She loves Kara deeply. She loves her more than anyone and anything in this world. But the things Kara said. It hurt her pretty bad. She needed space. She needed time away from Kara. She badly wants to turn her back and pull Kara into her arms. To hold her close and just go back to how things were before Lex showed up. but she couldn't. She doesn't even know if Kara really did love her or if it was just the idea of having someone that made Kara say those three words to her. She heard it right from Kara's mouth, that maybe Kara's love was misplaced. And who could blame her? Her brother caused Kara so much pain after all.

So she doesn't turn her back and starts to open the door. She halts once again as she hears Kara.

"I love you." Kara whispers in between her cries. "I love you, Lena"

And this only made Lena's heart ache more. How could Kara say _i love you_ when only last night she said all those things to Maggie. How could she? She slowly turns to face Kara.

"And I know you do too, Lena." Kara whimpers, taking a step closer towards Lena. She takes Lena's hand and puts it on her chest, right above where her heart is. "I can feel it here."

Lena tries her best to stop the tears that are filling her eyes from falling. She bites her lip to take control of her emotions. She pulls her hand away from Kara's chest. 

"I never said I loved you, Kara" She says with a firm voice, leaving Kara alone at her dorm.

But all she really wants to is say it. To finally say it to Kara. To let her know how she really feels. Because she does. she does love Kara. She knew it the moment she met her and this pain in her heart right now. This excruciating ache she feels won't let her say it. So she leaves. because that's what she does best, leave and run.

 

* * *

 

During the first 2 weeks after their break up, it was really painful for Kara. After all, she was left alone by Lena and her ex girlfriend's last words were specifically  _I NEVER SAID I LOVED YOU_. And even though Kara said she didn't need to, it still stings. Because Lena, as a matter of fact, never actually did say it. She couldn't leave her dorm the first week. She and Alex were supposed to go home together for the summer but she refused to leave. She told Alex to go and that she would stay. Because Lena might come back. Lena might come back for her. So she stayed. She tried to call Lena but apparently her ex doesn't want to be reached since she left her phone in her dorm. Kara also tried going to Lena's penthouse in the city but she wasn't there. She never even stepped foot there this summer. Kara was going crazy. She couldn't eat. She couldn't drink. Mon-el, Winn, and Lucy took turns in dropping by at Kara's and making sure she eats and sleep. It was breaking their hearts too seeing Kara like that. Especially Lucy. She hated what Lena did to her friend. 

A month passed by and Kara's friends had plans somewhere else too. Lucy was needed by her father and Winn had to attend to a family business. So Mon-el offered to stay with Kara. Kara finally decides that enough is enough. She stops moping and wallowing in self depression. So when Mon-el drags her into a party, she agrees. She was thankful for Mon-el because no matter how much he denies it, he knows he's only here in the campus for Kara. So they hang out and hang out and have some fun more and more. Kara knows Mon-el is trying his best to distract her from her heart break. And it was effective. 

But Mon-el wasn't sure it was really a good idea to bring Kara to clubs. Because right now, as the summer is ending, she could see the change in Kara. Kara became reckless, arrogant, and impulsive. Kara stopped hanging out with Mon-el lately too. She now hangs out all day and all night long with Veronica and Leslie. It was quite Ironic really because well, Veronica is Lena's ex and Leslie... Leslie, as people say it, is a bitch. And these aren't the type of people you associate with Kara Danvers. It was like the exact opposite of Kara Danvers. This wasn't Kara. Mon-el knows it. It's her friends' influence on her. They were wild students. Law breakers and entitled rich kids. Now, Kara didn't care about following the laws, or the rules and regulations at school. Kara simply didn't care about anything at all anymore. And Mon-el isn't really sure if it's his fault, or Winn and Lucy's for leaving him responsible for Kara, or Alex for going to Italy, or Leslie and Veronica's, or Kara herself, or maybe Lena for breaking Kara's heart.

Kara seems to be having fun and he doesn't know if it's a good thing or not. Hopefully tomorrow, when school starts again, everything will be back to normal. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Lena! You're back!" Maggie jumps out of her bed to tackle Lena, hugging her.

"I miss you too, Mags!" Lena says, laughing, pushing her best friend aside. "How are you? How's Alex? how's... Kara?"

"Oh, Alex and I are totally fine!" Maggie replies, winking at Lena. She then gently punches Lena's shoulders.

"Ow! What's that for?" Lena frowns.

"That's for not keeping contact. And This is for worrying Alex about little Danvers" Maggie says, nudging Lena once again. "And how should I know how Little Danvers is. Aren't you two texting each other?"

Lena raises her eyebrow, confused about what Maggie was saying. "What do you mean? Didn't she go with Alex?"

"What?" Maggie spats, frowning. "Alex was supposed to come back here because she was worried for Kara. But little danvers said you guys are okay and there's nothing to worry about anymore."

"Oh god, so where was she the whole summer?" Lena whispers, asking herself if she did the right thing.

"Apparently, here." Alex says, entering the room, heading towards Maggie for a kiss. She turns to Lena, giving her a serious look. "So I take it you didn't talk and she lied to me"

Lena shakes her head. "No, we never... we never got the chance to"

"Since you suddenly just disappeared, why did you really break up with little Danvers, Lee?" Maggie asks with curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah, why did you?" Alex adds and Lena could hear the bitterness in her voice. She knows Alex was just trying to be civil with her but if she could have it her way, Lena knows Alex would strangle her for letting Kara shed a tear.

"I heard you guys talk." Lena sighs, recalling the last day of school. "I heard everything, Mags. How you accused her and admitted it. and even saying her love was misplaced and all"

Maggie punches Lena on her shoulder again but this time it actually hurts.

"Ow!"

"What the hell, Lee?!" Maggie shouts really loudly. Lena was confused and so was Alex seeing the girl glace from Lena to her girlfriend and back to Lena. "Did you really hear everything?"

"I heard enough, Mags. I didn't need to hear more. I had to leave" 

"Okay, what's going on?" Alex interrupts.

"Lena here can be dumb sometimes, you see." Maggie says, pointing at Lena. "If you actually stayed a little bit longer, you may have heard Kara asking me if that's what I wanted her to say to me because she can't. Because it's not the truth."

"Okay, I'm confused." Alex sighs, glancing from her girlfriend and then to her sister's ex girlfriend. "Explain. now"

And they did. Lena told them why she broke up with Kara, left her phone and didn't contact anyone. Maggie also explained the whole conversation with Kara to Alex and Lena. It was really all just a misunderstanding that could have been avoided if they actually talked.

"Oh god. I messed up" Lena says, trying to control her thoughts as comes up with a plan how to fix this.

"Yeah, you di-"

Alex was about to reply when they heard a commotion outside the dorms. The three of them ran out to check what it was all about. The statue just outside the dorms entrance was broken. Pieces of it were scattered everywhere. The wheels of the black motorbike that lie near where the statue was were still turning and the sound of the engine was still loud. 

"What happened?" Lena asks the student beside her.

"The girl on the motorbike was driving too fast she hit the statue. good thing her head seems okay seeing as she doesn't even wear a helmet" The student scoffs.

The three of them search for the girl the student was referring to. And there she was wearing a black skinny jeans, a red blouse and a leather jacket. She is laying on the ground, bleeding. It doesn't look serious but she is still injured.

"oh my god" Alex says as she heads toward the girl, trying to pass by the many students in front of her.  But before she could reach her, Dean Grant is already stepping out of the corner, her arms on her waist.

"Miss Danvers!!" She shouts, clearly mad and by the looks of it, not the first time. "In my office. NOW!!!"

Kara slowly stands and composes herself, wiping the blood off from her arms and clothes but not from her face. There was a wound just on top of her eyebrow that would clearly leave a scar. 

When she is finally on her feet, She smiles and salutes at Dean Grant. "Aye, Aye!"

Dean Grant takes this as a validation and heads to her office. Kara, however, instead of following Dean Grant, picks up her motorbike.

"Back to normal everyone. Nothing to see here" She says, smirking as she prepares to leave, not noticing that Maggie, Alex and Lena were among the students watching.

"Karaaa!!" Lena shouts, her voice full of regret, aching for Kara.

Kara steps on the breaks as she hears that familiar voice. She turns and see the stare of those green eyes on her. Out of the many eyes in the room, It was only Lena's eyes that she could get lost into. Her smirk slowly vanishing as She feels a sudden ache in her heart in seeing Lena once again. She blinks because for a moment there she lost control of her feelings. She just stares at Lena blankly for a second and then turns away and leave.

 

 

* * *

 

Hey Fam! So I wrote this new supercorp au. Has 2 chapters for now.

Hope you check it out and give it a chance [Here is the Link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10567008/chapters/23346948)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is acting out. She is only human after all with abandonment issues. Aswell as anger issues. Hope it wasn't too much yall. Anyways, this fic is nearing its beginning of the end. 
> 
> I started another au since this one is near its end. Hope you give it a chance. Anyways thank you everyone! Goodnight! or good day! Wherever you are! :)
> 
> 15 days till 2x18


	20. what just happened

Kara knew everyone was going to be back by now for the new school year. That’s why she intentionally did not stay in her dorm. Alex would surely question her about her summer and she was in no mood to lie. Kara was also sure she’d bump into Lena somehow and she’s not ready for that either. She wanted to avoid everyone as long as possible and the look on their faces at the dorm building’s front entrance was the reason why.

Kara picked up her motorbike, ignoring Alex, Maggie and Lena. She drives off to her _safe place_ as fast as she could. It was reckless and dangerous but Kara loves the adrenaline. It replaces the feelings she was trying so hard to repress. She drives and drives as fast as possible as an internal monologue occurs in her Kara’s mind. Of course they’d be disappointed. They’d judge her. Easy for them to do that since they weren’t here this summer. Lena left and didn’t make it possible for Kara to contact her. Although, somewhere between her self-moping and coping ways, she had able to track Lena down but that didn’t matter anymore. She told herself she was going to move on. Alex wasn’t there either. Well, she knew her sister would come and get her if Alex knew but things are different now. It has always been Alex and Kara, the inseparable Danvers Sisters. But now, she has Maggie. Don’t get her wrong, she adores Maggie. She loves that Maggie is making Alex happy. But it also stings because sometimes, it feels like Alex is leaving her life as well, just like everyone did. Things are changing and Kara Danvers doesn’t do well with change.

Kara was thankful for Winn and Lucy. At least those two kept in touch as they went on with their own summer plans. Mon-el was the only one who was actually there for her all throughout the summer. She couldn’t be more grateful to him but she opted to avoid him too. Mon-el distracted Kara and he was really fun. He was the brother Kara never had. But Mon-el only reminds Kara of her friends, of the whole gang. And when Kara thinks of her friends, she thinks of Lena. And the moment Kara thinks of Lena, She feels like exploding.

The ironic thing is she’s been hanging out with Siobhan and Veronica. She shouldn’t be since Veronica is Lena’s ex but those two were there for her. Those two actually understood how she felt, how she _feels._ And really, Kara just wants someone to understand, to feel not alone in this thing she’s going through. Plus, the thrill and the new experiences she get to have with her new friends are bonuses too.

Kara arrives at her _safe place._ It’s a junkyard she acquired over the summer. She did a lot of work there. She redecorated it, put on some couches, television set, punching bags and all. It’s a working progress but it can feel like _a safe haven_. She parks her motorbike aside and immediately puts on her boxing gloves.

Kara throws a punch at the punching bags and pauses. She winces at the pain her body was feeling due her fall awhile ago. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She throws a punch again, ignoring the pain. She punches and punches as her mind wanders to the look on her friends’ faces. The disappointment that was directed at her. She punches and punches as she thinks of how lonely her summer had began, how painful it was. She punches and punches as she woke up one summer morning, realizing it’s the first summer she and Alex didn’t spend together. She punches and punches as Mon-el holds her in his arms as she cries, wishing that it was Lena’s instead. She punches and punches as she remembers how her parents died, leaving her alone. She throws more punches as the day Clark left her with the Danvers, saying it’s best for her and that what her parents would want. She punches and punches as she remembers thinking it was what Clark wanted. She punches and punches as she remembers everything she’s been through. She throws faster and stronger punches more and more as the day Lena left keep replaying in her mind, how she begged Lena not to go, how she told her she loves her, and how Lena had only one response before leaving. The one single sentence that left Kara breaking down on the floor;

_I never said I love you._

She punches and punches.

_I never said I love you._

She punches more and more as kicks the bag.

_I never said I love you._

She punches and punches, panting as her sweat overflows.

_I never said I love you._

 

“Kara” A voice stops hers. She was too wrapped up in her mind not to notice someone was there.

“Luce” Kara says, breathing heavily. She takes a deep breath, calming herself. She lets out a smile as she sees a familiar face she missed over the summer. “You’re back. I’d hug you but…” She adds gesturing all over her sweaty body.

“That’s alright, Kar.” Lucy smiles as she checks out the junkyard that Kara had turned into something. “Nice place by the way. Cozy.” She stares at Kara, examining the blonde right in front of her.

“You have bruises. And there’s dried blood on your face, Kar. What Happened?”

Kara just shrugs, feigning a smile as she goes to pick up a bottle of mineral water in her mini fridge. She gulps the water at once, her body threatening to fall apart as she feels the exhaustion.

“It’s there by the way.” Lucy points at the boxes she’d brought for Kara. She sighs, shaking her head. “Honestly, Kar, I don’t understand why you bother.”

Kara takes a deep breath, sighing. She smiles as she wipes her face with a towel. “Thanks Luce. I’d have the money transferred to you. Can you… Can you not tell anyone about those? About this place?”

Lucy nods, assuring Kara’s secret would be safe. They catch up for a little while. Lucy talks about her adventures with her dad and the places they’ve been to. Kara tells Lucy all her adventures as well, leaving out the parts that may be a little extreme. She didn’t want her friend to look at her the way Alex, Maggie and Lena did. Even Mon-el looks at her that way now. Their bonding time was interrupted when Lucy received a text from James. Apparently over the summer, James and Lucy had been rekindling her romance. Nothing official yet though. But James wanted to see her so she bids Kara goodbye.

She was on her way out when Lucy suddenly halts, turning back to face her friend.

“Kar?” Lucy asks.

Kara looks up, surprised that Lucy was still there. “hmm?” She replies, smiling.

“Are you… Are you okay? I mean you’ve told me how your summer went and it sounds fun really but-“

“I’m okay, Luce.” Kara whispers, cutting Lucy off.

“I am.” Kara adds with a little bit of force in her tone. It was like she was trying to convince Lucy. Or maybe even herself. She scolds herself internally and reminds herself that she is indeed okay. She is. She needs to be.

 _Are you okay?_ Oh gawd how she hates that question. She would have rolled her eyes if it wasn’t for the genuine concern Lucy has for her. It’s even manifested in Lucy’s voice. She knows Lucy has good intentions and cares about Kara. And she was thankful for that. But she’s okay, Lucy doesn’t need to worry - Kara tells herself.

“Okay. If you say so.” Lucy says, looking at her friend. She knows something’s different with Kara and she badly wants to help. Yet she doesn’t know how. She feels a rush of anger fill through her veins as she remembers her ex best friend. _Lena._ Why does she always have to cause so much pain to people? Lucy decides she needs to have a talk with a certain brunette. “You know, I’m always here for you, Kar. If you need to talk, I’ll be here.”

Kara’s smile widens, her heart feeling so warm because of Lucy’s words. “Thanks, Luce. You’re a great friend.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So no one has seen her?” Alex asks, staring at her friends one by one as they eat lunch at Noonan’s. “Where could Kara be staying? The last time I saw her was our first day back and that was a few days ago.”

“I’m sure she’s alright, Alex.” Lucy says, rubbing Alex’ back. She was trying hard to keep her poker face on. She promised Kara she wouldn’t say a word and she had no intention breaking that promise. She was going to talk to Lena but not here, not in front of everyone. She’s not going to repeat the same mistakes last year with that whole fiasco during their first game night together.

“Maybe Mon-el knows. Where is he anyways?” Winn asks, worried about her friend knowing the last time he saw Kara, she was not in a good place.

“Maybe they’re together somewhere” Lena sighs, feeling like everything is falling apart, like she had messed everything up. She needed to talk to Kara. To clear things up. She hates how everything had gotten so messy when it was just all a misunderstanding at the first place. She hates how she had been so blinded for the chance to save Lex, to have her brother back that she had lost the one good thing in her life. The only good thing.

“Um guys.” Maggie starts to speak, staring at the people who just walked in.

“It’s my fault.” Lena states and Alex just looks at her. She was kinda mad at Lena but she understood how everything fell out of hand. If only Kara and Lena talked, maybe her sister would be okay.

“Oh. No shit, Genius.” Lucy rolls her eyes, feeling so pissed at Lena.

“What? Do you have something to say, Lucy!” Lena scoffs, staring directly at Lucy.

“Guys…” Maggie interrupts but gets ingnored.

Lucy laughs wryly. “Oh I have lots to-“

“Guys!” Maggie raises her voice this time and everyone turns to look at her.

“I don’t think Kara is with Mon-el.” Maggie adds, pointing at the people laughing as they order their coffees..

Alex, Winn, Lucy and Lena turns to the direction Maggie is pointing. They see Kara, Siobhan and Veronica laughing together at something they were talking about and to say everyone was shocked is probably the understatement of the year.

“Kara!” Alex immediately calls her, her voice full of worry.

Kara’s laugh fades away but heads over to her friends’ table anyways as her new friends follow her.

“Hey. A-Alex.” Kara says slurring her speech. “Hey Everyone. Pffft” She laughs. Everyone’s eyes widen as they realize that Kara’s obviously drunk at the middle of the freaking day.

Lena gives veronica dagger looks. If it was possible to kill someone by looking at her, Veronica would probably be dead by now. Lena stands from her chair, holding Kara as she places herself in between the blonde and her ex. “And what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Lena spats at Veronica.

But to her surprise, Kara pulls her hand back, releasing her free from Lena’s grip. The blonde stares at her with a blank expression. No smile. No anything. But Lena knows Kara too well by now. She knows those eyes. And Lena sees pain. And that breaks Lena’s heart too, knowing that the sight of Lena alone causes Kara so much pain.

Veronica lets out a chuckle as she turns her back. “We’ll be outside, Danvers.”

“Um. I.. I’m gonna go” Kara says pointing her thumb at the door’s direction.

“Kara” Alex says but it came out more as a warning. Maggie holds her girlfriend’s hand and squeezes it, trying to calm the older Danvers.

“I’m fine, Alex.”

Kara starts to leave but pauses as she feels someone stopping her, holding her hand. She didn’t need to turn her back to face the table to know whose it was. She knew the feeling of holding that hand too well.

“Kara, sweetie..”

“Don’t.” Kara spats without facing Lena. “Don’t even dare, Lena.”

And with that, Kara slowly takes away her hand from Lena’s grip. Leaving her friends shocked with everything that had just happened.

Maggie, Winn, Alex and Lena couldn’t believe it. Lucy couldn’t even believe it. How is Kara friends with those two trouble makers? It was now clear to everyone that Kara was in this self destructive path. Alex knows it too well. She’d been through something like this back in highschool. And the signs were there in Kara. She wasn’t only drunk. Alex was sure Kara had taken something. Kara’s eyes told her that.

“WHAT JUST HAPPENED” Winn says feeling so pissed because if he had known, he would not have left at the first place. He trusted Mon-EL with Kara. He and Lucy did. He was expecting a happy Ms. Sunshine Kara Danvers, or even a depressed, moping Kara Danvers. But not this. Not this self destructive Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kinda rushed this chapter guys. I was stuck and really sleepy right now so I had this "just get it over with" feeling. But I swear, ill make it up next chapter.
> 
> Next chapter: Some flashbacks (someone suggested it in the comments) and protective Lena. Anyways dont worry, this Phase of Kara wouldnt last long. We'll get our Kara back in no time.


	21. Who died?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam! Sorry if this took so long I kinda had a block on how I would connect a certain scene chapter I had in mind with the previous chapter. I think this chapter would be enough to bridge them out. Anyways I posted this earlier but deleted it a few minutes after bc i had to add some things.

Words are definitely powerful weapons. Once uttered, there is no hope of taking it back. It doesn't matter if it's true or not. It doesn't matter if you meant it or not. At the end of the day, the damage had been done and all you can really wish for is turn back time.

If Lena could just go back in time, she would. But she can't. She realized she had hurt the one person who doesn't deserve any pain. And truth be told, she doesn't know how to fix this. She doesn't know how she could make up for everything. If only she had let Kara explain. If only she had just asked her girlfriend. - ex girlfriend. If only she trusted her enough and hadn't jumped into any assumptions.

Maybe things would have been different now. She was so in love. She still is. Lena and Kara were so happy and just because of a miscommunication, everything's a mess right now.

Kara is a mess right now. And Lena couldn't hate herself more.

"You told us you'd look after her, Mon-El! We trusted you." Winn spats, dissapointed at their friend. When he left, he actually wasn't worried that much about Kara because he knows Mon-El would be there for her. He knows how much the guy loves Kara and that was enough for Winn to trust him.

"What happened, Mon?" Lucy asks, not understanding how Kara is friends with thse two trouble makers. "The last time we checked, Kara was still okay. Depressed maybe. But okay."

"You better start talking" Alex spats, taking Mon-El by his collar, pinning him to the wall.

Maggie puts a hand on Alex' shoulder, making her girlfriend ease up, letting go of Mon-El.

"Okay?" Mon-El scoffs, frustrated at how everyone is blaming him. There's nothing his friends could even say that he hadn't told himself already. "You call that okay?! She wasn't okay, Luce! She was fucking far from okay! I tried my best alright! I still keep thinking I should have done more! I keep asking myself what could I have done differently. But Kara is her own person."

"You don't understand. You weren't here!" Mon-El adds, his glance traveling from one person to the next, staring at his friends. He pauses for a moment and sighs, finally locking his eyes at Lena. "You didn't see her. All of you."

Mon-El's words sends a hundred jabs through Lena's heart. Mon-El didn't have to spell it out for her. She knows what he was trying to say; Lena wasn't here.

And Lena knows she should have been. She should have been here.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asks, concerned about her friend who was starting to walk away. Lena had been standing there, not uttering a single word and Maggie has no idea what's going on in that mind of hers.

"Killing someone." Lena whispers, clenching her fists as she walks away, ready to murder someone in cold blood. - Figuratively speaking, of course.

 

* * *

 

Lena walks in unannounced as she kicks the door of Veronica and Siobhan's dorm room, leaving it broken.

"Stop it!" Lena spats, shouting at the startled Veronica. She knows Veronica too well and god forbids Veronica hasn't asked Kara what she made Lena do back when they were still together. "Whatever it is your, trying to do, stop it. Stay Away From Her! Stay away from, Kara or-"

"Or what?" Veronica scoffs, laughing sarcastically. "And what gives you the idea you have the right, Lena? After you broke that poor girl's heart, you think you have say?"

Lena was speechless for a moment because deep in her, she knows Veronica is right.

"It's not my fault you let her go. Who knows maybe she'll find something you couldn't give with me and Siobhan." Veronica smirks, arching her eyebrow. "If you know what I mean."

And that causes Lena to give Veronica a hard slap on the face. Because, yes. She definitely knows what she means. And she wasn't going to let Veronica and Siobhan corrupt Kara. Not in any way.

"Do not even dare touch her, Veronica!" Lena warns, her hands trembling with rage. "She's too pure and good and I won't let you corrupt that! Don't you dare because you might just see the Luthor in me!" Lena adds, walking out of the room with fists clenched.

"Have you seen her?" Veronica asks, making Lena halt just right at her door.

Lena doesn't turn around. She doesn't move but she listens.

"When I saw you last semester, she was so happy, full of life. She was so in love with you. It's not me who broke that." Veronica says, recalling the first time she had seen the two around the campus. She even thought back then that Kara might have been jealous of her for being in Lena's past.

"You did." Veronica adds.

Lena doesn't bother to respond. She just walks away as fast as she could because as much as it hurts to admit, Veronica had point. What sucks the most is that it's true.

And she doesn't know if Kara could ever forgive her for that. She doesn't even know if she could ever forgive herself for that.

 

* * *

 

Lena had been looking for Kara all day long. She had so much to say. She had so much to apologize for, so much to clarify.

She just needs the chance to. She wants the chance to tell Kara how stupid she was. She wants to tell Kara how she should have trusted the blonde more. She wants to let Kara know that she didn't mean any of what she said, that she loved Kara. She loves Kara more than words can express. Lena wants to tell Kara that she has always been in love with her and the moment she mistakenly entered Lena's dorm room, Lena had already known. She had know that Kara would somehow change her life.

Lena wants to tell Kara how sorry she is for fucking it all up. She wants to let Kara know how much she regrets leaving that day.

That's why when she finally spots Kara on the way to the parking area, she grabs the opportunity right away.

"Kara!" Lena calls for Kara, trying to catch up with her. She tries to breathe in and out, calming herself. She was so anxious. Was if Kara doesn't want to talk to her? "Kara, wait up. I need to tell you something."

Kara turns around, staring at Lena with a blank expression. For the first time ever, Lena couldn't read Kara. She honestly doesn't know what the blonde was thinking.

"Kara, I need to apologize. I don't even know where to sta-"

"Look" kara says, motioning her hand up, stopping Lena. "It's okay, Lena. Water under the bridge. You don't have to tell me anything."

The blonde starts to walk away but Lena stops her. She needed Kara to know what really happened between them.

"No, Kara. I do. I have to" Lena says, stepping in front of Kara, blocking the blonde's way. "Kara, If I could turn back time and-"

"You can't" Kara spats immediately with an icy voice, stopping Lena mid sentence right away. She gives Lena a wide smile like the whole summer didn't just happen. "Like I said, Lena. Everything's okay. so i really don't wanna hear it" Kara adds, smiling as she walks pass her ex girlfriend.

"Kara, please" Lena begs, holding Kara's hand as she stops her. There was something different about Kara's smile, something different about her voice.

This Kara seems to be.... apathetic. Numb.

"Please, say something. Shout at me. Hurt me. Get mad at me. Yell at me. Anything Kara, anything but this. Please."

Kara halts, looking down at Lena's hand holding hers. She just stares at it for a little while. She then looks up, looking right at those tear stained green eyes.

"Lena, I would. I would do all those things if I cared but I don't. So it's okay, alright? I'm good. We're good." Kara says with a stern voice, giving Lena a smile, assuring her that it's okay with Kara.

Kara pulls her hand back, freeing hand from Lena's hold. "I'm not trying to be rude or hurt you, Lena. Or anything like that at all..."

Kara turns her back, walking away. "I just really don't care."

It was barely a whisper but Lena heard it regardless. She is taken aback by Kara's words. Her heart aching for Kara, for what could have been, for the damaged she had caused.

Hearing the apathetic voice of the blonde and seeing Kara's cold smile torture Lena in a thousand different ways she didn't think was possible. Kara didn't seem to care at all. She seemed so numb and broken. She would rather have Kara be angry at her or even hate her.

Because hatred means Kara still cares. But this... This Kara is indifferent. This Kara didn't care. And that's the worst thing.

Lena could feel her chest throbbing as tears streaming down her face because Veronica was right. It wasn't Veronica who broke Kara's spirit.

It was her.  
It was her fault all along.

but she vows to herself tha she is going to do everything in her power to make this right. She has to. No matter how long it takes, she will.

"I'm sorry, Kara." She whispers to herself as her voice shakes, tears staining her green eyes as she stares at the woman she loves the most walk away from her. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 

Kara turns her back, walking away. "I just really don't care" Kara whispers, trying to hide the crack in her voice, biting her lip as as a tear escapes her eyes.

Because truth be told, of course she cares. But gone are the days she'd let her emotions cloud her judgment. Gone are the days she'd let herself believe that Lena loves her too. Gone are the days she'd let anyone hurt her gain. Gone are those days.

It may not be ideal but this is the only way Kara could protect herself. How can someone hurt you if you don't care, right?

What Kara fails to comprehend however is the one flaw in her logic; it's that she cares.

When she finally reaches her safe haven, she lets out a deep breath as she falls back on her couch. It takes a lot of effort in Kara's part to pretend not to care, to pretend that she doesn't want Lena back, to pretend that she doesn't love her anymore.

It takes a toll on her both physically and emotionally. She feels like she's isolating herself from everyone, not just Lena but from her friends too. - Even from Alex.

Maybe she actually is. But she just can't be around people right now. They wouldn't understand. Her friends don't know what she'd been through this summer. She just can't be around them because if she is, Kara knows she wouldn't be able to hold it all together. She knows she would just break down and cry.

And she was tired of crying. She was tired of feeling hurt and broken and lost. Kara is just so exhausted so she tells herself she doesn't care. She tells herself she's numb to it all. She tells herself she's over Lena even though deep down, she knows these are all just lies.

Maybe if she says it enough, it would somehow be true. Maybe...

Kara panics as lightning illuminates the sky, the sounder of thunder ringing through her ears. Kara had always been afraid of thunders. Back in highschool, she would always run to Alex' bed, seeking the comfort of her sister. In college, she didn't need to run to anyone at all because right after a few minutes, Lena would knock on her door, ready to cuddle up with her, being Kara's safety blanket.

Now, Kara realizes she has neither option. The thunders hit once more, following the lightning so bright like a flash of camera. Kara tenses up and gets the one thing hidden inside the cabinet that could somehow make her feel safe.

She falls back down on her couch, hugging the stuffed toy in a tight embrace, closing her eyes as she shuts out the sound of thunder.

"It's just you and me, Bobo" Kara whispers to Bobo, the stuffed animal Lena won her during the carnival. "It's just you and me" She adds as she wipes her tears using Bobo's hand. Kara closes her eyes hoping her fear would go away, hoping the thunder would stop, hoping that everything would just hurt less.

* * *

 

 

"What is she doing here?" Lucy asks Mon-El, rolling her eyes at Lena. No matter what she does, her ex best friend really annoys her especially now that she just broke Kara's heart.

"Agh. I called her, okay?!" Mon-El replies, frustrated at the two because this isn't about them. This is about Kara. "Now is not the time to argue. My frat brother told me Veronica and her were pretty wasted and probably on to something. Let's just find Kara and go, okay?"

"Find Kara and Go" Lena repeats, feeling worried for Kara. The crowd in this party is pretty wild and she doesn't trust the people in here a bit.

Lena searches every inch of the place for Kara. It takes her about 20 minutes to actually find the blonde. She sure as hell looks pretty wasted. She certainly looks like a mess.

"Come on, Let's go." Lena says, pulling Kara along with her.

"Oh thank god. There she is." Lucy says, feeling relieved to see Kara. "I'll go get Mon-El"

Lena drags the drunk Kara into Mon-El's car but the blonde pushes her away. "Stop. Stop it, Lena. Don't touch me!"

"Kara, get in!"

"No. I'm going back to my friends!"

"God, Kara! They are not your friends! Can't you see that?! Look at you! Please Kara, i don't care if you hate me but this has to stop" Lena begs Kara, holding her as she pleads.

"Then who's my friend exactly? You?" Kara scoffs, trying to stand still. - something she couldn't really do at her state right now.

"You broke up with me without any explanation at all, Lena. You weren't here. They were there when I needed someone the most! They were there when I was a wreck! You weren't Lena! You weren't!" Kara adds, taking a few steps closer to Lena, hitting her gently as tears stream down her face.

"And Hate you? God!" Kara scoffs, laughing and crying. - a mixture of both. She laughs at how absurd the idea is and cries at the agonizing pain. "God! I wish it was that easy! I wish I could hate you! I wish I could stop loving you!" Kara adds, hitting Lena gently on her shoulders again, closing the gap between them.

Lena just lets Kara hit her. She lets her cry and break down in her arms."you weren't here, Lena." Kara whispers, sobbing in Lena's arms.

Lena couldn't stop her own tears from falling at seeing Kara like this. Words couldn't begin to express how painful it is to see Kara like this and how worse it is knowing that she is the reason why. Oh god, How did everything turn up into a complete mess?

 

* * *

 

Kara wakes up with a massive hangover. She takes in her surroundings, not even remembering how she got here. Gawd, Kara has a bad habit of not remembering things when she'd had way too much to drink. The last thing she remembers is dancing with Veronica and Siobhan with this other guy they didn't know.

She sits up, realizing she's in her dorm room. - Alex and Hers.

"Ow" Kara groans, putting her hand on her head as it throbs.

Her eyebrows arch up at seeing Lucy in her dorm just right beside Alex, both women staring somewhere far with darkened eyes, having unfathomable faces.

"Okay guys, what's with the faces? Who died?" Kara jokes, rubbing her temple. Did she touch a wound? Does she have a wound on her head? God, she feels like her head is going to crack.

It was supposed to be a joke because of the look on Alex and Lucy's faces. But then Lucy just stares at her and Kara could see the tears filling her eyes.

Alex gets up to sit right beside Kara. Her sister has the same look Lucy has. Alex holds Kara's hand, squeezing it.

Kara looks down at their hands, staring at them for a moment, trying to piece everything together.

A sudden feeling of fear and panic surges through her veins, her smile fading away as she realizes the unspoken truth.

"Who-" Kara swallows her sobs, feeling like her throat is burning. "Who died?" She asks, her voice shakes as her whole body trembles.

She just asked but she didn't want to hear it. It couldn't be true.

"I'm sorry, Kara." Alex says, pulling Kara in her arms for a tight embrace. It prepares Kara for what she's about to know.

"It's Mon-El. He passed away last night." Lucy says, wiping her tears as they escape her eyes.

Kara let's out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She feels guilty for the sudden sense of relief that she felt. She had thought it was Lena and she didn't know if she could take it if that was the case.

The relief she felt suddenly turns to grief as reality hits her. Mon-El, the one person who had known him before from her past, the friend she always had since the beginning of time, is now gone. Mon-El is dead.

She feels her heart breaking into a million pieces as the realization hits her. Mon-El who had been there for her this summer even when she tried to push him away. Mon-El who had always tried to understand her and be there for her. Mon-El who loved her unconditionally even if Kara couldn't love him back the way he wanted her to.

If only Kara had known...  
She would have spent time with him than waste her time in this destructive path she had chosen to take. Kara weeps for the friend he had lost, not understanding hoe life could do this to him. It was unfair. He was too young and too good.

And Kara wishes she could have been a better friend to him. She was to caught up with her own drama that she feels like she had taken her friend for granted. - her friends as a matter of fact.

Kara cries and cries in Alex' arms, thankful for the comfort her sister has to offer because honestly she doesn't k ow if she could take more pain right now.

If only she'd known...  
Now it's too late!  
Now it's too late!  
And god her head hurts!  
Her head is throbbing!  
Her heart is aching!

"How? How could this happen?" Kara says in between her sobs.

She wasn't really expecting an answer. It was a question directed to the world. It was a rhetorical one. But what she got is the answer she expected the least.

"Lena was driving. She's okay but she's in jail." Lucy whispers, her voice shaking.  "DUI"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I hadnt lost your interest, you guys! Sorry for the errors. Bear with me im using my phone at 1:33 in the morning :(
> 
> So how did Mon-El die? What really happened that night? Find out next chapter!
> 
> Since it took too long for me to update, i swear ill update more frequently now. Xx


	22. It's just a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay yall

40 days had passed since Mon-El's death. Everyone mourned. Everyone grieved. Everyone coped in their own ways.

Alex and Maggie had relied on each other. Mon-El dying made them realized how short life was so they make sure that every moment they have is well spent. The two of them were bow basically inseparable. If Alex is there, surely Maggie's around the area somewhere. The couple had also gotten just a small matching tattoos. Kara told Alex it was a bad idea because it was going to be permanent but Alex just shrugged, saying that Maggie is permanent in her life as well. She was sure of it.

Lucy and Winn had each other too. Over the summer when the three of them had been there for Kara the first few weeks, they have all bonded thus making their friendship grow deeper.

Lucy would sometimes go on dates with James who stays at the other side of the city and she would always bring Winn. James didn't mind. He had grown closer to Winn too and had considered him a little brother. The three of them would always go on beach trips for the day the weekends.

Lena on the other hand buried herself with school work and her art. She had been part of an art exhibit over the summer and despite wanting to be a scientist in the future, she wanted to express her feelings through art as well. When she wasn't with Alex or Maggie, she's either in the library or in her penthouse painting on a canvas or something. She was arrested for DUI that had caused Mon-El's death but being the Luthor that she is, she was able to get the charges dropped. The Luthor name comes with power and money after all.

But All of them didn't know Mon-El like Kara did. Mon-El was their friend because of Kara. But Kara, she'd been friends with him even before her parents' death. They were neighbors and he had always been there for her. Mon-El understood what she had went through. She understand what it felt like to lose your world, to lose your family. Mon-El was there when Kara had lost everything. And though Kara couldn't love him as more than a friend, she loved him nonetheless. Mon-El was a friend. Mon-El was family.

The loss had the most impact on her. Sure, everyone tried to be there for her and she was thankful for it but she just have this tendency to bottle up and burry everything in her. That's what she did.

She always decided to stay away from Veronica and Siobhan. Everytime Kara would look at them, all she remembers is how she had neglected her friend and spent her time sabotaging her own life with those two troublemakers. She had also started fixing the mess her life had been. She went to classes, payed for the consequences of her actions in the campus, and repaired her relationship with her friends.

Well, except for one.

"Kara, aren't you gonna talk to her?" Lucy asks, taking a seat on Kara's couch. "You know she has been trying to talk to you, right?"

Kara continues to put up the decorations on the wall. They didn't really match the vibe Kara's junkyard turned safe haven was giving off but the blonde didn't care. She needed to do something around to keep her sane.

"Kara" Lucy groans when she got no answer from the blonde.

"I can't Luce. Everytime I see Lena, all i see is her driving the car. I see Mon-El dying over again." Kara sighs, feeling the loss once again. "I hate her" the blonde whispers, her voice faltering.

"No, You don't"

Kara honestly doesn't know. She thought she could never hate Lena even after the brunette broke up with her coldly. But Sometimes she thinks she hates Lena. Sometimes she thinks it's just the grief talking.

Either way, she isn't talking to Lena. Don't get her wrong. Kara was relieved to find out it wasn't Lena six feet below the ground. She should probably be thankful and cherish the second chance but she can't just get rid of this feeling that something's wrong. Everytime she looks at Lena, it hurts. And she feels guilty and angry. And she has no idea why.

Was it because she's blaming Lena for driving drunk? For causing Mon-El's death? Maybe. Nonetheless, she can't stand to be near Lena. Even when there are times that's actually what she needs the most. –To be in Lena's arms, safe and sound.

"I do" Kara lets out a sharp breath, answering Lucy. "And since when were you in her side? Last time I remembered, you hated her Luce."

"Maybe you should talk to her. I'm just saying, life is too short Kar."

"I know that, Luce. Mon-El is dead" Kara says, picking up another canvas as she reaches the wall to hang it.

"Mon-El is dead." She whispers once more with so much grief in her, remembering her friend's smile and thinking she would never see that again.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena and Maggie were sitting by the counter in Noonan's, ordering some coffee. Lena needed it with the stress of her college major is giving her and of course, the constant worry for Kara's well being. Because that's what she worries about now. Kara's state and not their relationship. She had given up the notion that they could be together again 40 days ago. Lena had accepted the fact that Kara would hate her.

She had accepted that. After all, it was her that completely ruined what they had. —the best thing Lena had in her life. Acceptance doesn't mean she couldn't take care and worry about Kara in other ways though. She would always find ways to take care of Kara. One way or another.

"Cappucino, please" Lucy says, holding up her hand to the waitress as she sits on stool at Lena's left side.

"How is she?" Lena stares at Lucy with the saddest eyes anyone could have.

"She's actually getting better." Lucy sighs as she takes a sip of her cappuccino. "She's hanging in there."

"Good." Lena smiles sadly, looking down at her own cup of coffee. "That's my girl." She whispers, her voice almost cracking.

"Lee" Maggie squeezes Lena's right hand. "Are you sure you don't want to tell her? You can't just let her hate you for that."

The brunette shakes her head, disagreeing with Maggie. "I hurt her, Mags. I hurt her really bad. She could hate me all she wants."

"But not for that, Lena. Not for something you didn't–"

"No one's telling her anything, Maggie." Lena says, cutting her friend off. She turns to her left, staring right at Lucy's eyes. "No one."

"You really love, Kara. Don't you?" Lucy asks, realizing the obvious that could be seen in Lena's eyes.

"More than anyone could ever fathom." The brunette says with a stern voice because she has never been more sure of anything else.

"I'm not sorry for all the things I've said before because I still resent you but I am sorry for doubting that. —your love for Kara."

"That's more reason why Kara has to know, Lee. She wouldn't even come near you." Maggie cuts in.

"It's okay." Lena sighs, giving Maggie a sad smile. "I love Kara whether she loves me or not. I'm in love with her, Mags."

Lena takes in a deep breath before continuing. "I'd love her from a distance and that would be enough for me."

"That'd be enough." Lena whispers with the most gentle voice, closing her eyes as she takes a sip from her cup of coffee.

* * *

 

_"Kara, slow down." A man on the passenger's seat beside Kara says. His voice wasn't clear and his face was blurry but Kara could see his figure. She also knows the man sounded scared and panicked. "Stop the car, Kara. Please just slo–"_

_And suddenly Kara hears the heavy crashing sounds as a white light blinds her entire vision, taking away her conciousness._

"Kara! Kara!"

Kara wakes up, panting from the dream she just got. She couldn't remember the details but she remembers feeling angry. She remembers feeling physical pain. She remembers feeling like her head is about to explode as her heart was thumping so fast and loud.

The dream felt familiar. It felt so real.

"A- Alex..." Kara pants, finding it very hard to breathe. She feels like having a panic attack. She tries to hold it back but for unknown reason even to her, tears start to rush down her face.

"It's okay, Kara. You're okay" Alex says, rubbing Kara's back for comfort as she hold the blonde in her arms. "I got you. I got you"

"It was just a dream" Alex whispers.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. And I guess you guys were right last chapter? 
> 
> Anyways more would be clarified next chapter. Hope this one wasnt such a dissapointment for you fam!
> 
> And wtf! That person who tried to catfish Katie's brother, you can choke for all I care asfhkaahsg you just ruined the fandom's rep. Rory didnt deserve that. Seriously why would you disrespect their privacy like that man! Katie really loves us and this happened. Its so embarassing. You can yeet yourself into space! :((((


	23. We're stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay buckle up guys. I think this might be the last chapter before they finally have their resolution.

 

Kara Danvers loves Lucy Lane. Although the two didn’t go to the same high school, they have been friends because of James. And even though Kara was supposed to hate her being the girlfriend then of the boy he was pinning for, Kara couldn’t find it in her heart to hate the girl.

So when it was Lucy’s birthday, she did everything in her power to stay despite wanting to be anywhere but here.

“So where’s James, Luce. Are you two back together?” Maggie asks, trying to break the awkward silence in the room.

“He’s stuck at work. The typhoon isn’t really permitting him to go anywhere.”

Kara lets out a sharp breath, making everyone turn their heads to look at her. She blinks, not knowing what to do and feeling like the crappiest friend ever.

It’s Lucy’s birthday. This was supposed to be her day. A happy and epic one. – not  this awkward silence and glances everyone keeps on throwing at each other. And somehow she knows it’s because of  her. Well, because of her and Lena.

“I’ll  get some water.” Kara gets up from the couch as she motions her hands towards the kitchen.

 Kara didn’t really think Lena would be here. After all, Lucy sort of hated Lena. At first it was fun and all, until Lena entered Lucy’s apartment, making everyone stare at the blonde and the raven haired girl.

Lena greeted Lucy a happy birthday, gave her a present and that’s it. The Luthor had not said a word since. And neither did Kara.

Kara gulps in the water all at once, closing her eyes. She breathes in. She breathes out,  feeling a sting in her heart once more because he’s gone. Mon-el’s gone and it still hurts.

Kara opens her eyes startled by the sight of those green eyes she can’t take her mind off, the glass of water slipping from her hands.

Lena catches the glass before it fell on the floor.

“Nice grip.” Kara says. “If only you had the same grip on the steering wheel.”

“Kara!” Lucy says, raising her voice a little bit, letting Lena and Kara know of her presence. She sigh, shaking her head as she puts a hand on Kara’ shoulder. “Stop.”

Kara takes a step back, looking at Lucy with disbelief. She looks at Lena whose eyes clearly scream sadness.

“Huh. Since when did you even like her, Luce” The blonde spats.

Lucy stares right at Kara’s eyes, wanting to tell her friend everything. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Lucy, it’s okay. I’m sorry, Kara. I’m just gonna go.” Lena turns around ready to leave.

“Yeah, right.” Kara spats, making Lena halt. “Because that’s what you always do!”

She should have let it go. She should not have made another comment. Kara wanted Lucy to have a good time during her birthday. And she never forced Lucy to like Lena. So she should not be forcing her to hate her either. Or  in this matter, choose who’s invited or not on her birthday.

But lately, Kara has really not been able to control her emotions. She knows it and she knows she should do something about it too.

“Kara, stop it!” The birthday girl warns her as she puts herself between Lena and Kara.

“Why not, Luce?”

Lena turns around, looking at those piercing blue eyes, trying to find hope that maybe one day, things could be different.

Tears fall from those green eyes and Kara hates it. Kara hates this because all she really wants is to wipe those tears away. Not cause them. All she really wants is to hold Lena in her arms and tell her Mon-El’s death is breaking her heart but she’s glad that she wasn’t the one six feet under the ground because if that happened, not only Kara’s heart would break, but her soul would be damaged beyond repair. And her world would crash.

And everything would just hurt every single day without the hope of things being better someday.

That’s all Kara wants but why is it so hard to do that? Why is it so hard to tell Lena those things? And why is it that the exact opposite escapes her mouth?

“Mon-El’s dead.” Kara says, looking right at Lena’s eyes like she’s stating a fact. – a harsh cold truth. “Your mother, Luce… She’s gone too. My pare –“

And before Kara could say anything she’d regret, Lucy cuts her off. “She’s not the one driving the car, Kara!”

“Lucy!”

“What?”

Lena and Kara both say at the same time. Lena glaring at Lucy and Kara giving her a confused look.

“She-“ Lucy motions her hand towards Lena, hesitating for a moment if she should say this without knowing what this could do to Kara, to Lena. “She wasn’t even in the car, Kara.”

“Lucy don’t”

“No, Lena. She has to know.”

“Then why...” Kara laughs wirily. She stares at Lucy and those eyes tell her she’s telling the truth.

She turns to Lena who was looking at her with so much sadness. And her ex girlfriend doesn’t need to say anything because those eyes tell her the things she needed to know already.

“Why…Why…Why…” Kara takes a step back, shaking her head, tears starting to fill her eyes as every thing starts to make sense.

“No! No!” She looks at Lucy, then Lena. Her eyes pleading for someone to tell her that what she’s thinking isn’t true. – that it could not have been her. “No, please. No. No.”

Lena comes closer,  her heart breaking for the blonde. But before she could hold Kara in her arms, the girl runs towards the bathroom.

She sits on the floor, holding the toilet bowl as she pukes everything. She pukes and cries everything out.  Because it wasn’t anyone’s fault. It’s hers

 

* * *

 

Alex holds Kara in her arms, rubbing her back. Her little sister has been crying since they left Lucy’s apartment to head back to their dorm. Alex had never felt powerless like this before. She could kick all the bullies in school. She could defend Kara from their parents. She could give Lena the shovel talk. She could do all those things to protect Kara.

But how can she protect her little sister from herself? How?

“It wasn’t a dream, Alex. It was me… It was me.” Kara has been saying between her sobs since they arrive in their dorm.

“Sshhh. It was an accident, Kara.” Alex would respond every time.

But Alex knew that wasn’t enough. Alex knew Kara blames herself.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I’m sorry. I’m sorry…” Kara whimpers.

Alex squeezes her hand, letting her little sister know it’s okay. She knows that Kara doesn’t just mean Mon-El’s death. She knows Kara means she’s sorry about how she had acted, how’d she dealt with everything since the summer.

“I’m sorry for being a mess, Alex. I’m sorry.”

“Sshh. You’re my mess, sis.”

“I need you, Alex. Please don’t leave me alone.”

“I’m here, Kar. SShhh.” Alex assures Kara. She embraces Kara  tighter, holding her sobbing sister in her arms until sleep caught up to the blonde.

Because she couldn’t do anything for now but be there for her sister.

 

* * *

 

Kara wakes up at the middle of the night  at the sound of the storm, feeling like she just woke up from a nightmare. But she didn’t. It wasn’t a nightmare at all. It was her life.

Kara gets up from her bed, her throat dry from the whimpering and her eyes puffy from crying. She can’t go back to sleep but doing nothing makes her overthink, makes her depressed again. She glances around the room wanting to redecorate it, wanting to clean every corner in this room.

It’s one of her stress relievers. She sighs, deciding against it because that would probably wake Alex up. She picks up the laundry bin, leaving Alex to go to the laundry room.

She puts all of Alex’ and her used clothes inside the washing machine, closing her eyes as she tries to recall her dreams and what had happened that night.

Kara jumps and a yell escape her as the windows and door are forced open by the wind and storm outside, the lights start to flicker.

“Kara?” A voice startles her, the woman stepping away from the machine that blocked her view.

“Lena”

A loud thunder suddenly interrupts the moment, the storm breaking the windows. Kara and Lena rush to the windows, the wind directing the heavy rain towards their direction.

Kara and Lena pushes the windows but the wind keeps fighting it.

“Take off your shirt.” Lena  says, holding her hand up asking for Kara’s shirt.

“What?” Kara  asks, turning to Lena.

“To close the window securely. The handles are broken.”

Kara ‘s mouth was agape. She couldn’t form a word because there she is, staring at Lena. Lena who is soaking wet because of the rain and to add; shirtless. Lena, her ex girlfriend, and the only person she had loved, and probably still do, is in arm’s length with that  perfect body of hers and long hair that Kara used to call _sex hair._

**_THUUUDDDDD_ **

Kara jumps at the sound of thunder, accidentally letting go of the window, making the rain head right towards her once more.

Lena steps in front of Kara, closing the windows. She leans on them, her back blocking the force of the wind.

Kara wipes her wet face and when she opens her eyes with the only the moon outside and lightning acting as their source of light, she sees Lena holding the hem of her shirt, taking the thing off from her.

They stare at each other in awe. Kara’s gaze travels towards Lena’s half naked body, realizing they are only inches apart.

Lena gulps, staying frozen there, holding Kara’s shirt in her hands. Her eyes staring at those wet abs. And then to those piercing blue eyes that are apparently staring at her body as well with the blonde’s mouth slightly open.

**_THUUUUUUDDD_ **

The thunder startles them again, snapping Lena back to reality. She turns around carefully, twisting Kara’s shirt as she ties it to the handle bar to secure the windows.

The windows were still slightly open and a little rain is still coming inside the room but it was manageable.

Lena lets out a sigh of relief.

“Let’s head back to our rooms. I think it’s safer there.” Lena says as both girls head towards the door.

Kara nods, turning on the flashlight of her phone as both girls try to avoid the slightly flooded area of the floor.

Kara turns the door’s knob and keeps on twisting it.

“What?” Lena asks.

Kara turns, directing the light towards Lena. “We’re stuck.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to write the next chapter! Yaaas 
> 
> Hope u guys still enjoyed this chapter! and oh, thank you for the comments fam! i may not be able to reply right away but your feedbacks are much appreciated especially when writer's block happens. SO THANKS A BUNCH! SML!
> 
> I made an accnt. You can send me questions or prompts there fam! https://curiouscat.me/bezziexmates


	24. We can Try

"unbelievable. Just unbelievable" Kara murmurs to herself, sitting on top of a washing machine at the corner of the laundry room.

Still half naked, she pulls her legs in her arms, trying to fight the cold.

"Kara" Lena who's at the opposite corner of the room whispers, not really knowing what to say next next.

Kara doesn't bother speaking up. They could hear the storm outside, the heavy rain and thunder. Painful silence filled the room and all Kara wanted was to be anywhere but here.

"Kara, I'm–"

"Don't." Kara cuts Lena off before she could even finish what she was trying to say. Because Kara knows what Lena was going to say and she's just tired of people saying sorry. "Don't even try to say it."

"It wasn't your fault, Kara. It was an accident."

Kara looks away. She stares outside the window, looking at the heavy rain. She clenches her jaw as tears start to fall from her eyes. Because no matter what Lena and everyone else say, she believes it was her fault.

She knows it was her fault.

"He died." She says with so much sadness. "Because of me, he died. I killed him."

This time Kara turns to Lena, looking at her straight in the eye. "It was no accident. I was drunk. I drove. And He died."

"He died because of me" Kara adds, wiping her tears as she clenches her fist with her other hand.

She couldn't even begin to explain how she's feeling right now. Knowing you had caused someone's death, whether intentional or not, takes a part of one's soul.

And Kara doesn't know. She doesn't know if she could ever forgive herself for causing Mon-El's death.

"I'm sorry, Kara." Lena begins to move closer but stops as soon as she sees Kara flinch. She doesn't know what to say to make Kara feel better, to take her pain away.

She just want that Kara Danvers smile back on her. Not this.

"Sorry? For what?" The blonde scoffs, shaking her head. "For not letting me explain? For-"

Kara lets out a sarcastic chuckle as she tries to speak out the bitter truth. "For leaving me? For not even caring enough to talk? What are you sorry for, Lena huh?"

"Or are you sorry for trying to act like you didn't just ignore me the whole summer when you came back? Or is it for lying to me? Lying straight to my face about what really happened?" Kara adds, just letting anything in her mind spill as she feels the pain, the rage, the sadness and the guilt surging through her veins.

"What is it you're sorry for, Lena?! Because I honestly can't tell which!"

"Everything. I'm sorry for everything Kara." Lena gets up and tries to take a step closer to Kara. "I'm sorry for all those things. I'm sorry for being the most idiotic person for not letting you explain. I'm sorry for being the dumbest person alive for letting the girl she loved the most in this world go. Everything, Kara."

Kara does the same and walks toward Lena with her fist clenched.

"You lied to me!" She scoffs, shivering because of the cold. "You all did! You all lied straight to my face! And god I couldn't even get mad at Alex!"

"Kara–" Lena tries to hold Kara but the blonde pulls her hand away.

"I couldn't event get mad at her because if I allowed myself... if i allowed myself then i have nobody. I couldn't get mad at her because she's all I have"

Lena was taken aback by this. She opens her mouth and tries to say something but words failed her. She doesn't know what to say. All she knows is if she could take every ounce of pain Kara is feeling right now, she would.

For a moment there, Kara and Lena are just standing in the middle of the room, staring at each other, the sound of the storm filling up the atmosphere.

Kara breaks the moment and starts to walk back to her corner of the laundry room.

"You have me." Lena spits out as soon as Kara turned her back, making the blonde stop.

Kara doesn't say anything or even turn to face Lena.

"You still have me, Kara." The Luthor adds. "And if you can't get mad at Alex, then get mad at me! Release you anger towards me. Just be mad at me!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Kara lets out a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I can't even stay mad at you now, Lena. I've been angry at you and you let me. Yes you lied but You let me blame you for something I did."

Kara walks away, sitting on the floor at the corner of the room. She shakes her head, hating herself. She has been angry at Lena when in fact she should be angry at herself, blaming herself for everything.

And she is. She does.

Lena stands there, staring at Kara on the floor. "Why?" The blonde asks, her eyes on her hands.

"You know why" Lena answers as her heart breaks at the sight of Kara like this.

And yes, Kara knows exactly why because whatever had happened between them, she knows deep down that Lena still feels something for her.

"I'm sorry for all of these Kara." Lena adds when Kara doesn't answer. Lena blames herself for everything as much as Kara blames herself. "You were happy before I entered your life. It started with my family. With Lex and your parents. Then Lex came back and I caused you heartbreak and–"

"Don't be absurd, Lena." The blonde cuts her off before she could even finish because that's just the dumbest thing Kara had ever heard. "My parents. That's on Lex, Lena. I never blamed you for that."

"You didn't mess up my life entering into it Lena. You made me the happiest. But- but the heartbreak? Yeah, that was on you."

"If i could do it all over again, Kara-"

"I know." Kara sighs because she knows if they were given a chance things could turn out differently but she's not a fool. There are no do overs in life. She knows that.

"Kara." Lena whispers, hesitating if Kara wants to hear it or not."

"I love you, Kara."

Kara's heart raises at what Lena had just said. She looks up, staring right at those emerald eyes pleading for her, pleading for Kara.

"I know." Kara says as a tear drops from her eye. Oh how patiently she'd waited for Lena to say those three words. But why? Why is it so painful to hear those now.

"I love you, Kara and I know I should have said it before. I was a coward. I should have. I just should have told you how i felt since the start of our relationship. How i still feel." There are tears streaming down on Lena's face now, looking at Kara and not being able to know what's in the blonde's mind.

"Do you-" Lena takes a few step closer to Kara, but makes sure Kara still has her space. "Do you still love me?"

Kara could feel the pain in Lena's voice. The uncertainty in Lena if Kara still loves her. She could her the crack in the brunette's voice, hoping, begging for Kara to say Yes.

Because Lena doesn't really know what to do if Kara doesn't feel the same way anymore. She doesn't know if she could handle it,

"Look at me, Lena."Kara chuckles with tears flowing through her eyes. She clenches her fist, feeling that pain in her heart. "I'm a mess. I'm a complete mess."

She feels like it physically hurts. It just really hurts.

"I love you, Lena. I was hurt. I was mad. I felt tons of different emotions. But I-" Kara makes sure to look at Lena straight in the eye again. "I never stopped loving you."

Kara sighs, looking down on the floor as she buries her face on her hands, whispering, "But l don't think love is enough to fix this. To fix us."

Kara's tears dropping on the floor.

"We can try." Lena says with so much hope, walking towards Kara. She sits on her legs, putting her hands on Kara's knees right infront of her. "You and me, we can try Kara."

Lena touches Kara's chin, asking her to look at the brunette. To give this a chance.

Kara looks at Lena right in front of her. She sees those watery emerald eyes and Kara wants to give in. She wants to have this with Lena again but she's scared because what if it doesn't work out. Could she really handle going through everything again?

"We can start again, Kara. Take things slow. We can try. All i'm asking for is a chance."

Lena holds Kara's hands, squeezing them, reminding the blonde of her presence, that she's here. "Just let me in again, Kara. Just let me be here for you. Please."

  
"What if..." Kara blinks, crying as her voice breaks. "What if you leave again?"

Right there and then, Lena pulls Kara into her arms, never letting her go. "I won't. I promise. I'm here."

And Kara settles at the comfort in Lena's arms. She buries herself in those arms, missing them.

The lightning strikes and the thunder roars making Kara jumpy.

"I'm scared. I'm scared" Kara whispers.

And Lena knows it wasn't just the lightning Kara is scared of. She knows it's everything. Lena squeezes Kara tighter in her arms, rubbing her back to soothe her.

"I love you."

Kara closes her eyes as exhaustion creeps in. She starts to relax being in the safest place she has ever been. — right in Lena's arms.

"i love you." Kara whispers hazily as she falls to her sleep.

It's a long way from here but Lena is willing to try. She's willing to start again. She's making this second chance worth it.

And she vows to herself not to let the person she loves the most in this world, in this life, go again. Not to let Kara go again. Never again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets go back to fluff next chapter, shall we.
> 
> Anyways Hi fam. I kno ive been out for like a month but is anyone still reading this?


	25. I've always been proud

Kara and Lena started their relationship again, taking things in a slow pace. They haven't really told their friends about being back together but if they did know, their friends haven't said a word about it. Not even Alex.

Surprisingly, everything is going smoothly. Kara managed to get hired as a Barista in Noonan's. So ofcourse Lena, being Lena, is now officially the most loyal customer of the cafe.

It's unbelievable how packed the cafe is this week and how many orders of coffee Kara had managed to mix up which is understandable in her defense. It's midterms and students are filling up every cafe to study.

Kara sighs, asking herself why she was actually excited to be a barista. Her crinkle on her forehead disappears as something catches her attention. – or someone.

She makes the coffee right away. Kara takes out a sharpie, leaving the cover in between her mouth, as she writes on the cup of coffee with a big grin on her face.

"Hey." The next person on the line smiles. And the way she says that one simple word make Kara's heart jump.

"Hey." Kara returns the smile, keeping her gaze at the raven haired beauty in front of her.

They stay like that for a moment, gazing intently at each other, their smiles almost seem like reaching their ears.

"Are you gonna order or not?" The man behind the line scoffs, interrupting their moment.

The two girls ignore the man and laugh instead. Kara hands Lena the coffee she just made without breaking eye contact.

"I didn't even order yet."

Kara rolls her eyes without breaking her smile. "Like I don't know how my girlfriend takes her coffee, Lena."

That makes Lena's smile wider. She takes the coffee and takes out her wallet.

Kara shakes her head. "It's on the house."

"Kara. You know i can pay for my coffee, darling. You'll bankrupt Noonan's."

"I am so not. I deduct it from my salary."

"Kara–" Lena protests.

"Okay fine. This will be the last time. Promise."

"That's what you said yesterday, sweetie. And every other day before that."

"Well." Kara leans over the counter, giving Lena the cutest adorable look. "what are girlfriends for."

Lena smiles, feeling giddy. For a moment there she looks at Kara's lips, wanting to kiss them so bad right there and then.

"For fucks sake!" The man behind Lena complains, storming out of the cafe, snapping the girlfriends back to reality.

Lena winks at Kara as she moves out the line, heading towards the table for one at the corner.

She sits, making sure her view shows Kara. She puts down her laptop, opening it to start working on her midterms papers that are due during the week. Lena takes a sip of her coffee and smiles as she puts it down.

Still smiling, she licks the coffee residue on her lips as she reads the note Kara wrote.

 

> **_I LOVE YOU! ❤️_ **

It's the best coffee Lena has ever had.

 

* * *

 

Lena's been working on her paper for hours now and she's had three cups of coffee already yet she somehow gets frustrated and delete everything. Being the perfectionist she is, she just needs to start over and make everything perfect.

The only thing managing to keep her sane is the lingering looks she and Kara shares once in a while. Lena smiles as Kara looks at her while making some coffee over the counter.

"Kara." Lena mouths, pointing at the coffee.

"Ow" Kara groans, her smile falters as she runs over to the the sink to wash her hand. Apparently Lena is distracting enough that she didn't notice the hot coffee spilling over the cup while she was giving Lena lovey dovey eyes.

Lena shakes her head, returning to her work. Even frustrating paper she was working on couldn't manage to take away the smile that Kara had put on Lena's face.

Kara looking like she'll have an anxiety attack however, does. When Lena looks up again, she sees Kara handing some coffee to some of Mon-El's frat brothers.

Kara takes off her apron and runs at the back. Lena runs after her right away.

She squeezes Kara's hands and pulls her in an embrace. "It was an accident, darling. You have to remember that. It's gonna be alright. I'm here."

Lena knows seeing Mon-El's friends triggered Kara's anxiety. Kara still blames herself for her friend's death and Lena is trying everything to help Kara. Knowing Kara, Lena knows her girlfriend would be dealing with the guilt for a long time still.

Kara nods as she begins to relax in Lena's arms. She takes a deep breath and kisses Lena.

Kara smiles after composing herself. She takes Lena's hand and pulls her back to the cafe again. Lena's presence always does that to Kara. It just made everything better for the blonde.

 

* * *

 

Kara checks her watch and smiles as her shift finally ends. She looks at her girlfriend. Lena looks so frustrated and Kara knows Lena is probably doubting her work again.

She heads over Lena, giving her a kiss as she sits beside her. "Hey, babe. What's wrong?" Kara asks, massaging Lena's shoulders.

Lena arches her back, thankful for the massage. She's been really stressed for the past few hours and she hasn't left the table to move which makes her really grumpy.

"I've just been working on my bioengineering paper and I haven't even started my project in art class yet." Lena sighs, looking at her laptop. "I don't even know what to do as my masterpiece."

Lena settles her head on the table, groaning. "I just really want to do something you'd be proud of."

Kara frowns at this. "What do you mean? Of course I'm proud of you, babe. Where is this coming from?"

Lena doesn't answer.

"Hey." Kara lifts her girlfriend's chin up. "Talk to me?"

"It's just that you haven't told anyone about us yet. And I respect that. It's just– This. What we have, it's real for me."

Lena sighs. She doesn't really want to talk about this. She's scared if she does, it might push Kara away. "You haven't told Alex. And you tell her everything, Kara. I don't know if this is real for you too."

Kara sees the sincerity in Lena's eyes. She could see the doubts she has been keeping, the fear she's been trying to fight off. She could see how this was eating Lena up and she feels bad for not seeing this sooner because in reality, Lena has no reason to feel any of these at all.

Kara gives Lena a smile. She closes Lena's laptop and pulls her girlfriend up. "Let's go. I have to show you something."

Lena frowns but follows Kara anyway.

"Here." Kara hands Lena the extra helmet.

"Nuh uh." Lena says, shaking her head. "If you think I'm going anywhere with that thing–"

Kara laughs at the look Lena is giving at her motorbike. "Babe!"

"Fine. But drive slow." Lena groans. "And you really have to sell this thing away, Kara. It's not safe."

Kara ignores Lena's statement and outs the helmet on Lena, clipping it safe. She smiles and leans over to bump their noses together which made Lena smile. She hops on her motorbike and taps at the space behind her.

Lena gets it so she put her hands on Kara's shoulder to balance herself as she sits on the motorbike.

Kara wears her own helmet. She takes Lena's hands on her shoulders and puts them around her waist. Kara can't help but smirk as she drives.

Lena had never thought she'd love to ride on a motorbike. Not once. But she does love it. She scoots closer to Kara, tightening her embrace on the blonde. She could feel the wind on her face. She leans her head on Kara's shoulders, smiling as she savors this moment.

Because even though none of them are talking, even if she couldn't see Kara, she could feel it. She could feel the happiness like before they broke up.

No. Not like before. This happiness she is feeling... It's way much more.

Kara stops the motorbike at a secluded place. It looks like an abandoned junkyard at the exterior. She hops out, removing her helmet. Kara does the same and shakes her head to fix her messed up hair.

Lena stares at her while she does this and she swears she hasn't seen anyone more beautiful and breathtaking than Kara Danvers.

Kara smiles at her, takes her helmet and hangs it on the motorbike. The blonde intertwines their fingers, pulling Lena inside the blonde's safe haven.

"Kara, where are we?"

"It was where I was staying when I was feeling dark and all that" The blonde says as she unlocks the key to open the garage door.

Kara pulls Lena in excitedly.

"what are we doin–" Lena wasn't able to finish the sentence as she takes in the interior of Kara's place.

They stand at the middle of the place. Lena looks at the walls surrounding her, her mouth agape.

"Kara–" She says, her heart filled with so much disbelief, appreciation but most of all, love. "These are my–"

"Your art works." Kara finishes Lena's sentence. "I bought some. The ones i could afford at least."

"But– but how? Why?"

Lena doesn't understand. During the summer when she left Kara, an agent contacted her. Her artworks had been displayed in an art gallery overseas and they were all sold but she never knew Kara was one of the buyers.

"You see." Kara steps closer to Lena, closing the gap between them as she holds Lena's hand. "I've always been proud of you, Lena."

"Even when I was hurt and mad, I have always been proud of you." She adds.

Kara remembers Lucy asking the same thing during the summer when she asked her friend to buy those artworks for Kara. – The ones Lucy brought to the junkyard when she got back. Lucy asked why would Kara bother especially when things were over between them, when Lena had hurt Kara.

And there was only one answer she gave Lucy; "because I love her, Luce."  
  
and that is not something that would just go away so easily.

"Kara–"

"I didn't say anything to Alex not because this isn't real for me. I didn't say anything because we are happy. I am happy. And I didn't want to do anything to ruin it."

"This. What we have, Lena. It's more than real. It's– it's the best thing I have." Kara smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind Lena's ear. "So if you're still having doubts, I'm telling you, Don't."

"Not with yourself. Not with us. Because I'll always be proud of you, Lena. And I'll always love you, Okay?" Kara adds and she could see the intense gaze Lena is giving her.

And before Lena could even say something, she presses their lips together, kissing Lena with intense passion, with so much love. And Lena deepens the kiss, mirroring how she feels, holding Kara like there's no tomorrow.

They pull back, needing to breathe for a moment, resting their foreheads against each others.

"I love you, Kara Danvers." Lena says, her lips forming a smile. She stares Kara right in the eyes, her own filled with so much bliss. "and someday I'm gonna ask you to marry me."

Kara was taken aback by this. Her heart starts to beat faster and faster as a surge of emotions run through her. She gives Lena the smile of her life.

 

"and someday I'm gonna say yes."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna obsses anything and everything about this fic or any other fanfics, Supercorp, supergirl, Melissa Benoist and Katie Mcgrath with me....
> 
> Tumblr: Rainbowsxunicorns.tumblr.com  
> Twitter and curious cat: @bezziexmates


End file.
